Magic in the Blood
by Scififan33
Summary: Sam is a natural witch though he doesn't know it until he attends Stanford and meets Jess. But what are her intentions for him? And what are her plans for Dean when he comes looking for help to find John. eventual wincest and threesomes
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _This fic is in answer to a request by Queen Mab the Second._

 **Chapter 1**

Sam was happy to have the dorm room to himself for the evening, Brady was off at a frat party. After six months he'd finally gotten used to being alone, he still missed Dean and even his Dad, but he was adaptable. What he hadn't been ready for was how…different it felt to be away from them, how freeing it was. He didn't know why but sometimes it felt like there was something inside him, trying to come out. Maybe it should scare him, but it didn't, it felt right. There were only a few reasons for the change he could think of but one stuck out, warding. The only ward he had managed in the dorm was small salt lines, nothing stronger. He had no choice but to leave out the wards his Dad had told him he had to have up at all times wherever he was staying. Just what had those wards been for? To keep something in, not out?

Sam did his best to ignore it and just kept his head down, studying like mad to ensure he kept his scholarship. He still wanted to help people, he just didn't want to hunt all the time, so he chose law as his major, he could help a lot of people, even hunters, as a lawyer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jess tossed her long blond hair, eyes scanning the student body absently from where she sat, sipping at her iced coffee. University was okay but not all that exciting, she was half thinking of dropping out. But it was a surprisingly good place to hide from hunters and the like which was why she hadn't left yet. And then she stiffened, looking around sharply. Who…what was that? She'd never felt such power before, it was like a beacon, calling out to her. She left her seat and began walking towards it, ignoring the normal students around her…there! She found the source of power, a young guy about her age. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair, well-worn clothes… cute dimples and hazel eyes. The power was wild...chaotic…untrained…but how was that possible? You couldn't accidentally sell your soul for magic, unless…was it possible? She'd thought born witches were a myth and yet right here was possible proof otherwise.

For a week she watched him carefully, learning his name and habits. Samuel Winchester…that had made her pause. She knew the Winchester name and there'd been rumours one of them had vanished almost a year ago. This had to be him, which made his being a witch even more incredible, surely the family had noticed? Why had he been left alive and then allowed to leave? It could be a trap…but she didn't think so, there was a loneliness and sorrow about him that was not fake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam stumbled as he felt something run into him, dropping his books as he reached out to steady the other person. He looked down to find it was a woman with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Sorry," he blurted, and she smiled.

"No harm done," she tossed her hair back and they both bent to pick up scattered books. "I'm Jess," she offered her hand.

"Sam," he answered, handing her one of her books. "Politics?" he had glanced at the title.

"Yeah, you?"

"Law."

"Nice," she stood, and he did a second later. "On your way to class?" She asked, and Sam blinked.

"Uh, no. Just finished for the day," he answered as they moved more onto the grass.

"Then how about a drink?" she offered, she wanted him to say yes, she wanted to do this the easy way, the way he would never notice until it was too late.

"I…uh…"

"Look, I've seen you around and I think you're cute, smart too. I'd like the opportunity to see if maybe something could happen, you know? Maybe dating."

Sam hesitated, she wasn't the first to ask and he'd turned them all down, but there was something different about Jess…something that called to him. "Okay, a drink couldn't hurt." He walked with her to her dorm where she dropped off her things and changed before they went to his for the same thing and then headed to a campus bar. Ever the gentleman Sam paid for their drinks and the grabbed a table to sit and talk, keeping it light since they had only just met.

Over the next few months they met regularly for coffee, alcohol or a meal until they agreed that yes, they were dating. Jess was patient, she wanted Sam to be really invested before telling him about magic, not wanting him to be scared off or try to kill her.

After six months of slow dating they shared their first kiss outside her favourite restaurant off campus. Sam held her gently even as he leant down and Jess steadied herself against him as she tipped her head back, the height difference was occasionally annoying. Their lips brushed softly, and she raised her arm to gently run her fingers through his hair, using that hand to keep him in place even as she pressed her lips more firmly against his, feeling his hands grip her hips more firmly. Hearing a whistle Sam pulled back, eyes a little wide, so she grabbed his hand and they ran off, laughing, to her car. They held hands as she drove back to campus to stop in front of his dorm. She leant across and Sam met her half way, kissing her again. He still couldn't believe she wanted him, she was so beautiful, outgoing, funny… he was none of those things.

"Brady's gone home for the weekend, right?" she murmured, and Sam nodded. "Maybe I should come up for a drink," she offered, shifting a hand to brush his lap and Sam bit his lip.

"You sure?" he managed to say steadily, and she smiled at him. They got out and headed up to his dorm, Sam very glad he'd tidied up before class that morning. Sam let her in, seeing her kick her shoes off, and made sure he locked the door and then she was in his arms, pressing him back against the door as she kissed him hungrily. Sam's arms wrapped around her, being careful to be gentle as he held her, fingers slipping under her shirt to touch soft, warm skin.

She moved from kissing him to gently suck at the skin on his jaw and then down his throat, feeling him shiver as his grip tightened, hands slipping into the back of her jeans. She lifted her hands to shove at his jacket and Sam reluctantly removed his hands to push it off. Jess stepped back and smiled before letting her own jacket fall to the floor before pulling her shirt up and off, leaving her in her bra and jeans, enjoying the look in his eyes as he stared at her. She reached back for the clasp and let it join her shirt on the floor, baring her upper body to him.

Sam felt light headed as he drank in the sight of bare skin. He shook his head and quickly yanked his own shirts off, not wanting her to be the only one bare. He was no monk, despite Dean's claims, but this felt different, he felt different. Hyper focused on her every move and yet…it was hard to think, the air felt heavy, whatever was in him was surging through his veins wildly and all he could do was give in.

Jess smiled, feeling the magic in the air around them thanks to the bracelet she was wearing. Inside the metal was the equivalent of a hexbag but so much easier to carry, of course she'd been in his dorm before and had prepared it for tonight by hiding certain magical objects throughout, ensuring no one would disturb them or hear a thing. It was definitely affecting Sam as his magic rose to meet its power. Sam's skin was flushed, his eyes glassy, pupils dilated, and she stepped back towards the bed even as she undid her jeans and let them fall, fully baring her body to him, glad she'd already removed her shoes. Sam followed her, swaying on his feet as he fumbled with his own jeans. She laughed and caught his hands, pushing them aside so that she could get them off quicker.

"Jess…"

"Yeah Sam?" She murmured as she knelt to remove his shoes, jeans and boxers. She looked up to find him staring down at her. "Sam?"

"I…I…feel…" he shook his head and stumbled but she steadied him.

"I know," she kissed him again, letting her hands roam, feeling the scars of hunting on his body. "It's alright, let go Sam. I've got you," she murmured, backing up until she felt the bed behind her. She turned and pushed him down onto the mattress before straddling him. Sam groaned, hands coming up to grip her hips as she began to move, she leant down to kiss him before her lips moved over his skin, murmuring words he couldn't hear even as he moved with her. With every word the magic in the room grew more potent, swirling around them, drawing Sam's out to mix with it. Sam couldn't speak, lost to sensation, as his magic surged through his body, glassy eyes shimmering gold with power.

Jess was overwhelmed by the power within Sam, it was beyond anything she had dreamed of! And it would all be hers one day. There were quicker methods she could have used. She had access to a Witchcatcher which would compel him to obey her every command and she knew the spell that would control his will and mind but that would drain all emotion from him and the catcher could be removed, not to mention was rather noticeable. This spell work was far subtler, by forcing his magic to submit to hers first it ensured he would not be a threat, it would link them so that she could use his massive reserves to fuel her spells. It would take years but, in the end, Sam would be her willing servant and would do anything to please her, even kill his own family. With that power they could destroy the demon she had dealt with and even fuel immortality! She smirked as Sam writhed beneath her, panting, and moaning as her magic flowed into his body and she kept moving. Her magic was also keeping him from orgasming, she was far from done with him even as she reached hers.

Two hours later she released that magic and Sam cried out in relief and pleasure, body shaking, before he slumped on the bed, boneless, staring through her as he literally saw the magic in the room for a second before passing out. Jess kissed slack lips before leaving the bed to clean up, cleaning Sam too with a warm, wet cloth, before getting Sam under the covers, getting in to cuddle with him and sleep.

Sam woke slowly the next day, feeling the warmth of another body against his and it felt really good. He gradually forced heavy eyes open to see a mass of blond hair, Jess. Last night…he shivered as he tried to remember but it was just a mess of pleasure, of her. he felt different too…. settled, content…so tired…

Jess turned in his arms at the shiver to see half opened eyes fogged by exhaustion and pleasure. She cupped his cheek and leant in to kiss him softly, feeling his magic shift sluggishly in reaction, Sam's lips parting for her. "It's Saturday Sam, get some sleep," she whispered, stroking his naked back in a soothing manner, not arousing and Sam yawned, eyelids drooping further until he was deeply asleep again. If she could do this every day, Sam would be hers within a few months at most but they both lived in dorms and Sam was on a scholarship. She didn't know if his family was checking on him so until he was her completely she needed to move slowly, carefully. Her hands wandered his skin in patterns, forming runes for protection, health, love, she was not going to risk losing him.

Sam woke late that afternoon, shocked they had slept the day away, still unable to remember what had happened the night before beyond the fact they'd had sex for the first time. They ate toast and cereal and fell back into bed together for a more normal time that Sam would remember, even as his magic shyly reached for hers.

Eight months later they moved into an apartment together off campus and Jess finally told him of their magic, knowing he would not even consider harming her or himself now.

 _TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 2**

Sam lay naked on the carpet of their apartment, still amazed he had a permanent home and that Jess had agreed to live with him, him! He had never been happier than he was since meeting her, she…completed him, as corny as that sounded. With Jess he could just be himself, not Dad's soldier or Dean's little brother.

Jess sat opposite Sam, a bowl lying between them as she carefully measured and prepared the necessary ingredients for the potion. She glanced up and smiled at seeing Sam utterly enthralled by the process. She as glad he was so smart, it made teaching him easier when he had such a good memory. This potion was intended for him, not that she'd told him yet, but it wasn't something she would risk brewing while in the dorms. She had found something a little…off the day after their first bought of sex and magic merging. It was hidden and not affecting Sam, but she would not allow anyone else the chance of having him, not even whatever demon had attempted to mark him. It was not going to be fun for Sam, but the potion would help purge the tainted blood from him, a job it appeared his own magic had been attempting, but whatever wards Daddy Winchester had used had kept his magic too weak to truly do much. She placed the last ingredient in the bowl and whispered the words, both watching as the content shimmered and melted into together into a viscous black liquid. Jess picked up the bowl and held it out to Sam who opened his mouth, allowing her to pour it in.

Sam forced himself to swallow the potion, fighting not to gag, until it was all down. He lay his head down, watching her as she took a stick of charcoal and began drawing on his bare back, letting his eyes drift closed as he felt the magic building, making himself relax and not fight it even as his stomach cramped up. He groaned, pressing his forehead into the ruff carpet as muscles seized and his whole body began to jerk, out of his control.

Jess watched as Sam convulsed, moving away so she wasn't hurt. He ended up on his back, feet kicking into the carpet and she watched his eyes roll back, going almost demon black for a second before he began gagging and choking. She moved then, turning him onto his side and putting the empty bowl under his mouth as red tinged sludge oozed out as he continued gagging. It smelt foul and was very unpleasant to look at, but it had to come out.

After what felt like eternity to Sam the pain began to fade, and he lay still on the carpet, exhausted. A cool cloth was gently wiped over his face and then down his body and he closed his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths as she looked after him. He felt magic wrap around him and then he was floating up, body limp, until he felt a mattress beneath him.

"Sleep Sam, you'll be alright now," Jess murmured, and Sam surrendered to the darkness. She sat beside him for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of his tall, strong body before she got up to clean up.

When Sam woke he still ached a little, but he felt different, lighter, like a weight was gone and he guessed it was. No more demonic taint and he owed it all to Jess. He opened his eyes and stretched before getting up and going to shower before dressing in a pair of sweatpants and going to find Jess in the kitchen mixing dough for cookies. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leant in to kiss the top of her head. She tipped her head back for a real kiss and he happily obliged.

"How do you feel?"

"Lighter…free," he murmured, and she smiled, kissing him again.

"Good, now let me finish these, don't you still have that paper?" she asked, and Sam nodded, going to work on it since it was due on Monday. In the kitchen Jess smiled and watched him go, wondering if he even realised that he very rarely argued against something she told him anymore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jess grinned as Sam's magic flared, forming into the shape of the spell and the crystal on the table began to glow.

Sam blinked and then grinned, looking utterly adorable. "I did it!"

"Of course, you did," she purred, kissing him in reward. "You have so much potential Sam, you should have been trained as a child."

Sam frowned slightly at that, "but I only want to learn from you."

That made her smile. "Then you will," she promised. "You are the best student anyone could ask for."

Sam blushed slightly at the praise, he enjoyed making her happy, it made him feel good.

"And so adorable," she teased lightly before kissing him again, feeling him relax, letting her control the kiss.

"I love you," Sam murmured against her lips.

"I love you Sam," she responded, lying easily. She lusted after him, who wouldn't? his body was that of a god! And he was an excellent lover. He was willing to please, seeking praise and that wasn't just her magic gaining dominance over his, no, this was a deeper need, perhaps coming from a lack of praise as a child. She would happily use it though, to get what she wanted. He had a very firm set of morals which was annoying, those would take more work to wear down and it was slow going. Anything that challenged those morals would cause Sam to baulk, make him think and fight against her spells on him. She was very much looking forward to the day her power over him was complete and he became a devoted, obedient servant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam sat in class, taking notes on a set of laws dealing with divorce, struggling to keep his attention on the class. He wished he shared classes with Jess, but she wasn't studying law, she was a writing student, although she didn't take it seriously, she wasn't on a scholarship after all. He was, he had to do well to keep it…but he was losing interest in university. Looking at the page he frowned slightly, why was he even doing this? Why did he want to be a lawyer? He…he couldn't remember. There had to be a strong reason to pick such a hard course…Sam took a shaky breath, hands gripping his desk…why couldn't he remember? He stumbled to his feet and left the classroom, his seat up the back near the door so no one noticed as he staggered out of the building and into the cold of winter. He collapsed on the grass, hands on his temples. What was wrong with him?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sitting in class Jess frowned as Sam's magic surged wildly in distress from across campus. She left the room, not caring about the lecture, running for where Sam should be only to see him lying on the grass. "Sam!" she dropped to her knees beside him and took his hands, pulling them away. "Sam? What's wrong?" she asked softly and hazel eyes blinked open.

"Jess? I… I can't remember…I can't…"

"Shhh, calm down love, breath, look at me," she soothed even as activated a spell in her ring, the soothing energy running through him and Sam's body relaxed on the grass. She moved to pillow his head in her lap, gently running her hands through his lengthening hair.

"I can't remember why I wanted to be a lawyer. I should know that, but I don't," he answered, feeling calm, almost lethargic now.

"It's alright Sam, it's nothing to worry about," she leant over to gently kiss him. "Let's go home," she gently nudged him to his feet and Sam stumbled as he tried to get his bag, so she took both and then gently clasped hands with him, leading him home. She had expected something like this, binding him to her meant that some things needed to be forgotten, odd that why he had chosen law was part of that.

As soon as they were safely home she tenderly stripped him before guiding him to bed and Sam went docilely, lying on his back, eyes locked on her as she stripped, crawling across the bed to him. She began kissing him, hands gently caressing his body and he reacted instantly, magic surging through his body as he moaned in pleasure at her touch. Her magic responded to his, wrapping around it and Sam's gradually submitted to hers. As she took him into her body she changed from caressing his body with her hands to drawing out runes and spells as Sam writhed beneath her, inarticulate noises of pleasure pouring from him, hazel eyes glassy as the spells sank into his own magic, shaping it to her whim, altering thought patterns and beliefs. Sam was helpless to fight against her, she had made sure not to teach him anything that might enable him to break free of her. "Do you love me Sam?" she breathed against his throat and Sam whined, baring it to her. "Tell me," she urged.

"L..love!" he gasped out as she quickened her pace.

She gently nipped at his throat and his hands gripped the sheet. "You can touch me Sam, such a good boy to wait for permission," she praised, and his hands moved to gently hold her hips, eyes wide and unseeing anything of the physical world, all he saw was the beauty of their magic twining together, moving around them.

Three hours later Sam was unconscious in their bed and she rested on an elbow, watching him lie there. Maybe it was time to leave Stanford behind? To take Sam home where his teaching could be intensified. Did he really need a degree if he would spend eternity serving her? She'd been watching carefully but there had been no sign of his family checking in on him. She ran her free hand through his hair, loving the feel of it now that it had some nice length to it. He hadn't cut it since shortly after they truly began dating and it was now almost to his shoulders, there were spells that needed hair and it helped to have it a bit longer. His desire to be a lawyer…it was very interesting that he couldn't remember why, obviously it was tied in to what his family had taught him about hunting, killing creatures and protecting humans. Did Sam even realise he never spoke or even thought of them anymore? She doubted he would fully forget them, there was too much tied up with those memories, but he would never so much as think of contacting them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you enjoying your studies Sam?" Jess asked over dinner the next night and Sam frowned.

Did he? He thought…he had once? "I…" Sam licked his lips. "No," he admitted softly, would that upset her?

Jess reached out and gently covered his hand with hers. "That's okay Sam. Maybe we should take a break from study, take a year or two off to consider things. We could go to my home in the Rockies where no one would bother us. Would you like that?"

Sam shivered at the thought of being totally alone together, no classes or people… "Yes, please," he murmured, and Jess smiled in triumph. The Sam she had first met would never want to give up on his classes, on his scholarship and now he was looking forward to it.

"Then at the end of the year we'll go, you just have to hold on until then, can you do that for me?" She asked, stroking his cheek and Sam leant into her touch, eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes…" he breathed, eyes opening to stare at her in utter devotion and love. She smiled again at seeing that, he was almost ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam sat in class, diligently taking notes, he wanted to make Jess proud of him. He only had to wait a few months and then they were leaving. There was no thought of why he had ever wanted to be a lawyer, of how hard he'd worked to get here. He didn't care, he loved Jess and just wanted to be with her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam looked over his LSAT results and couldn't really care less what they said.

Jess leaned over to look and smiled, kissing him gently. "Good work Sam, I'm so proud," she praised, feeling him shiver in pleasure at the praise. She was proud, scoring 174 was an astonishing score, especially considering his apathy towards study now. "I think you deserve a reward."

Sam looked at her, happy she was proud of him. "Please," he whispered huskily, and she laughed, sliding into his lap.

"I have a new spell for you to learn." She kissed him for a bit before pulling him up and over to where they practiced magic. This spell was important for him to learn, it was necessary for the eventual immortality magic that would allow them to live forever, young and healthy. Sam watched, memorising everything she did, not even hesitating when she cut into his hand for blood. She whispered the words of the spell and they watched as the goblet glowed from within. Jessica picked it up and drank before passing it to Sam who followed her lead…despite his blood being in it.

He put the empty goblet down and looked at Jess, seeing the purple glow of magic in her eyes, her flushed skin and he reached for her, not knowing his own eyes had turned to gold with magic, his own skin flushed as the potion spread though him. She pulled him close, kissing hungrily, magic burning in their veins. They scrambled drunkenly to bed, stripping hastily before falling onto the mattress together. There was no thought, just a need to sate the fire within and for the first time in years Sam was more than a passive participant as he pinned her down, kissing her ravenously as his hands roamed her body. They were driven by pure animalistic instinct as Jess writhed beneath him, offering her body, nails raking down his back as he thrust inside her. their bodies glowed with sweat and form within with magic as they coupled wildly, eyes still glowing until they both passed out, lying entangled as the magic continued its work, strengthening their bodies, removing weaknesses, slowing the aging process though not yet granting immortality.

Hours later a sound and a tremor in the wards forced Sam awake and he stumbled out of bed, limbs shaking still from earlier. He barely remembered to pull pants on before leaving the bedroom, seeing the shadow of a man moving in the apartment jerked him more fully aware and he snarled silently, no one would threaten Jess. Sam lunged forward and grabbed the man at the shoulder. The man knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a strike at Sam, who ducked, for some reason not even considering using a spell to disable him. The man grabbed Sam's arm, swinging him around, and shoved him back. Sam kicked and was blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he saw it now; Sam got his first glimpse of the man and felt no recognition. The man elbowed Sam in the face; Sam kicked at his head. The man ducked and swung, and Sam blocked. The man knocked Sam down and pinned him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam breathed hard, the voice tugging at something…he stared into green eyes… "Dean?" Dean laughed in response, "You scared the crap out of me!" he complained, neither noticing Jess in the hallway, a spell on her lips, sinking into Sam's mind without resistance, creating the Sam that would be expected.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean smirked, and Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean was now the one on the floor. "Or not. Get off of me."

Sam rolls to his feet and pulled Dean up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean shrugged, on edge, something felt…off. He looked at his baby brother, dressed only in sweatpants, no shirt, chest littered with…love bites. Go Sammy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated the question as Jess directed.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?" Sam offered, he didn't want Dean here, did he?

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

Sensing the conflict in Sam, Jess turned the lights on, she'd put on very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. "Sam?"

Sam and Dean turned their heads in unison and Sam's eyes instantly focused on her, the confusion melting away. "Jess," he breathed before introducing them. "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looked at her appreciatively and Jess toyed with the idea of how much fun brothers could be together. "Wait, your brother Dean?" she asked as if she didn't know, smiling.

Dean grinned at her and moved closer. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league," he smirked, and jess smiled shyly even as she activated one of the defence spells, seeing the uneasiness in his eyes, but within seconds that faded as the 'trust me' spell activated.

"Just let me put something on," she turned to go.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," Dean grinned, not taking his eyes off her as he went over to Sam who was watching, feeling the spell activate. The thought of Dean and Jess, or the three of them…it was a good thing his pants were lose. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," Sam denied instantly, going over to Jess to hold her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"it's okay Dean, Sam and I have no secrets from each other," she promised with a smile that had Dean shifting uncomfortably.

"O…kay," Dean agreed…of course she could be trusted. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam frowned in confusion and Jess stroked his arm gently, hunting? Dad hunted? The spell shifted, and Sam blinked. "You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him," Dean argued, not thinking it was wrong to talk in front of her like this.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not," Sam stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good," the words came naturally even if they weren't the real answer.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told Dad, I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course, you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So, we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too," Dean snapped, what they did was needed, the right thing to do.

Jess stayed quiet, using the spell to put the expected words in Sam's mouth from where they were buried deep in his mind where he had no access anymore.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us? The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe," Sam answered and that was all her Sam, he was safe with Jess.

"And that's why you ran away," Dean growled, looking away in pain.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." There was silence and Dean looked back. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can." Sam answered, and Jess thought it over, but maybe he shouldn't. Maybe Sam should go…ensure Dad stayed gone, permanently.

Dean looked down and Jess felt a surge of desire for him, powerless as he was. "Yeah, well, I don't want to," Dean admitted something he usually wouldn't thanks to the magic in the air.

"You should go with him Sam, what if your Dad's hurt? Then you can come home to me." She stressed the word home, they would leave immediately once he was back, she would not risk another issue like this…but they would bring Dean with them, he would make a good servant once tamed. Without a drop of magic in him he would be easy to subvert.

"Jess…"

"Excuse us Dean, grab a beer or some food," she offered before leading Sam to their bedroom and as they walked the fake Sam slipped away until it was all her Sam with her.

"Jess…" he breathed, leaning against her, inhaling her scent.

"Go with Dean, Sam. Be who and what he expects," she murmured, eyes glowing again as Sam's eyes became a little glassy. "If you find John, kill him in a way that cannot be traced back to you and then come back and bring Dean with you. I know you desire him, he will be ours," she promised as the power faded. "Do you understand?" she cupped his cheek and Sam leant into her touch.

"Yes…" Sam breathed, nuzzling her palm. He would do anything she asked, he loved her so much. Jess smiled at that, no hesitation over killing his own Father or claiming his brother, he was her creature now.

"Better pack my love," she kissed him and then went to make sure Dean wasn't getting into mischief, but he was sitting and drinking a beer. Once Sam was packed the brothers left and Jess went back to bed.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 3**

Dean followed Sam back into the apartment, upset that they hadn't found Dad but also very glad that the Woman in White hadn't managed to kill Sam. Kid was too loyal to his girl for that, not that he blamed him, she was way out of Sammy's league. He should have just dropped Sam off and left, but Sam had promised him the pull-out couch for the night and a warm meal and…he couldn't turn that down, or seeing Sammy's girlfriend for one last time, something about her got to him.

Sam grinned at the plate of cookies on the table and took one to allay suspicion, though he didn't eat it, before passing the plate to Dean, seeing the magically hidden extra message on the note. Dean bit into the cookie and it melted in his mouth, cooked perfectly. He finished it off and took another while Sam went to put his bag in the bedroom, hearing the shower on he moved inside to see Jess standing under the water.

The last of the spell created personality melted away, leaving her Sam standing there. He removed his clothes with a spell, happy he had finally mastered that one, and stepped into the cubicle, wrapping his arms around her even as he leant down to kiss her shoulder. She leant back in his embrace, looking back and up at him, seeing that once again he was her Sam, completely and utterly in love and loyal to her alone. "Jess," he whispered in need.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes, please never send me away again," he begged, and she turned to face him, reaching up to cup his face in her hands.

"I can't promise that Sam, but you will always return to me. I will only send you if it's completely necessary, understand?"

"I…" Sam blinked and then nodded complacently. "I understand."

"Good boy Sam, now come here." She pulled him down into a kiss and Sam relaxed, surrendering to her. "Is Dean enjoying the cookies?" she asked as she caressed his wet, naked skin.

"Yes, saw him…eat two," Sam panted out, head falling back to hit the shower wall.

"Then maybe we should let him join in," she purred, watching as his pupils dilated fully at the idea, obviously excited by it as he licked his lips, so she led him from the shower and out into the main room where Dean was slumped against the couch, jacket tossed aside, boots gone. His head was back against the couch, mouth slack, eyes unseeing and glazed over, skin flushed, hair slightly dampened by sweat. Jess reached out to caress his face, feeling the heat of his skin and Dean moaned, leaning into her touch, seeking relief. Two cookies had easily been enough to dose him fully on the lust potion.

Sam knelt beside Dean and began undoing his belt and then jeans, hand slipping inside to find he was fully aroused and Dean's hips jerked at his touch. Sam focused, eyes flashing gold, and Dean's clothes disintegrated, leaving him naked, except for an amulet around his neck. Sam looked at it…something…familiar?

Seeing the flicker in Sam's eyes Jess removed the amulet, even as Dean whined softly in distress at her action. She took it and put it in the bin, there was some protective power in it, but Dean no longer needed it. The problem with the spell to make him act as Dean expected was that it brought to the surface the parts of Sam that all her work had suppressed, and she wanted that quickly fixed. It was impossible for Sam to truly be who he once had, parts of his memory and personality had been literally erased, not just suppressed.

Sam stared at the body before him, he was very attractive, whining and moaning in need, obviously under the effect the potion. There was something familiar…he shook his head slightly, no, he did not know this man, other than as someone Jess had chosen for them.

"I think Dean is ready for bed, don't you Sam?"

"Yes," Sam purred, reaching out to take this Dean's hands and pull him to his feet. They manhandled Dean into the bedroom and onto the bed and then Jess left to get the spell supplies needed while Sam gently slipped Dean's wrist and ankles into manacles attached to the bed, immobilising him even as his head tossed restlessly on a pillow. Sam caressed his cheek, "Shh, don't fight Dean," he murmured. "Almost time," he promised before kissing him, holding Dean's head still with a hand as he plundered his mouth, no recognition that they were brothers.

Jess stopped in the doorway to watch, pleased by Sam's reaction to his brother. She then climbed onto the bed with them and began showing Sam the runes to mark out on Dean's skin. Dean jerked in the manacles in response to the touches of their fingers as they drew out the spells, gasping and moaning in need, unable to think or speak as his body was consumed by the potion. His head thrashed weakly on the pillow as he panted for breath, unseeing eyes rolling back as he whined. Finally, they pulled back to study their work and Jess smiled. "Very good work Sam," she praised. "Now set the spell."

Sam closed his eyes, centring himself as he called his magic up. He opened his eyes and they were gold as he whispered the spell and the marks on Dean began to glow the same golden colour. The light flashed and then the runes sank into Dean's skin even as Dean screamed and thrashed before slumping. Jess leant in and smiled, the runes were still there, leaving permanent though very faint marks on his skin. They undid the manacles and Sam looked to her for guidance on what to do next. She smiled and reclined next to Dean, waving at Sam to do as he pleased. He reached out to gently caress Dean's chest and Dean shivered at his touch, eyes slowly fluttering open, no longer unseeing as the potion had been flushed by the spell work. He blinked at Sam dazedly and then bared his throat, a soft whine coming from him. Sam accepted the offer, leaning in to suck and lick at the warm flesh and Dean mewled in pleasure but made no move to touch Sam. Sam moved up and claimed Dean's lips, kissing hungrily and Dean submitted, allowing Sam total control.

Watching them was very arousing and she was pleased to see Dean completely placid, from what she'd seen at their sole meeting this was not how he acted at all, so the spell had worked perfectly. She smiled, a hand idly caressing Sam's hip, she now had a servant and a slave. They would leave in the morning in case someone came looking for Dean and she wanted uninterrupted time with them both. Sam's mind was too altered but Dean's was intact, with who knew how much interesting information on hunters was within. She decided thinking was for later as Sam caressed Dean's body, driving him mad with need, pleading noises coming from him. Sam looked down at Dean's body, taking in the golden skin, unsure what to do next. Jess pulled out a jar and took Sam's hand, dipping his fingers inside to coat them before showing him where to put them. "Slowly Sam, you don't want to hurt him, you need to stretch and prepare him for you." She led him through it as Dean writhed on the bed, gasping, hands gripping the sheets to keep from reaching out.

Sam followed Jess' instruction carefully until finally he removed his fingers and began to push into Dean's body slowly, watching for any sign of discomfort. Part of his mind absently wondering if there was a way to make this easier with magic. He waited a second once fully within, taking in the lust glazed green eyes, the flush to his skin, short hair plastered down with sweat…he was beautiful. Sam began moving, thrusting in and out and Dean made all sorts of noises of encouragement and pleasure.

Jess moved to claim Dean's mouth, kissing him hungrily as she caressed his skin and Dean responded to her touch as well as he did Sam's. She pulled back to stare into his eyes and smiled as she saw the thin, almost unnoticeable, band of interwoven gold and purple around the edge of the iris. You had to get very close and know it was there to see it, but it was the final proof that the spell had worked, marking him as their slave. She smirked against his warm skin, so much for the feared Winchesters.

An hour later Sam moved away from Dean who slipped quickly into an exhausted sleep, allowing the spell work to finish as he slept. Sam moved to Jess who smiled and pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. "You two looked so beautiful together," she whispered as she caressed his body. "Did you kill John Winchester?" she asked.

"He wasn..." Sam gasped as she nipped his skin, "wasn't there…"

Well, that was annoying. Not that anything could be done to return these two to who they had been. Even if she died Sam would remain what he had become, she had planted hidden commands within his mind in that would only activate should she die, enable him to function without her and now care for Dean. They definitely needed to leave Stanford. She settled over Sam who clutched her hips, arching up to meet her movements.

They slept that night with Dean in the middle, allowing their magic to wrap around him, soothing him as he slept, ensuring the spells on him were strong and permanent.

,,,,,,

Dean woke slowly, body aching in a way he wasn't familiar with, and he blinked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. There was a warm weight at his back, an arm over his waist and he pressed back against it, feeling solid muscle and strength and he blinked in confusion. His head felt…foggy, heavy. A delicate hand touched his face and he opened his eyes to find a woman in front of him, she was…. she…. was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was not worthy to look on her.

"Good morning Dean, do you know who I am?" she asked softly, not wanting to wake Sam.

He knew her, didn't he? A vague memory pushed to the surface, her standing with a man…Sammy? But then it faded away and he breathed in deeply, confusion fading away. "Mistress," he whispered in wonderment and love.

"Very good Dean," she kissed the tip of his nose and ran a hand down his side, earning a soft whine from him.

The arm around his waist tightened and Dean allowed himself to be pressed closer to the body behind him, before gentle lips teased the skin behind his ear and Dean shivered. "M…Master?" yes, he had a Master and Mistress, he knew that, why hadn't he remembered before? He belonged to them, they could do as they pleased with him.

"Do you remember your life before you became ours Dean?" Jess asked as Sam caressed Dean gently.

Before? Dean struggled to focus…there were images, knowledge…he whimpered. "Bad man, so bad," he choked out and then Mistress was kissing him.

"You didn't know any better Dean, that is why we own you. To make you safe and keep you from hurting others."

Dean listened, expression becoming one of veneration and gratefulness as she explained. Yes, he could do nothing unless they commanded it, he was safe now, he couldn't hurt anyone. He was so grateful to them for ensuring he could never hurt an innocent again. They did not deserve to be burdened with such a monster, but he would eternally love and worship them for it, for taking the chance. "Thank you," he sighed as his master's hands soothed him, his touch felt so good…so calming…

Jess smiled and tapped his cheek. "Stay awake Dean," she ordered, and his eyes immediately refocused one her. "Go have a shower, once you are clean and dry again go into the living room and wait."

"Yes Mistress," Dean sat up as his master's hands moved away, crawling off the bed he finally got a look at his new Master. He was tall and muscular, skin tanned gold, dark hair falling to his shoulders and in the back of his mind something said he had known his Master before. But it didn't matter, serving them was all that mattered. He walked to the bathroom and got in the shower to clean up as ordered.

Jess watched Dean as he got his first look at Sam, happy to see no recognition in his eyes, just adulation and lust before he left the bedroom and she heard the shower come on. She then rolled over and kissed Sam good morning. "Isn't he perfect?" she asked, and Sam grinned.

"Definitely," he agreed.

"We need to get a move on. I'll pack the magic supplies, you can handle the rest?"

"Of course," he agreed as they got up and dressed. Thanks to magic the apartment was soon barren and then Dean came out, naked, moving to kneel on the floor, head lowered, as he waited on further orders. Jess picked up his jacket and took out the keys in the pocket, looking them over.

"Dean are there any protections on the car you owned?" she asked, tipping his head up with her other hand, seeing his eyes become distant as old memories were accessed.

"No Mistress."

"If you drive it, it will not do anything to harm you?" she pressed, caressing his cheek and Dean pressed into her touch.

"No Mistress."

"Very well, you are to drive the car north out of town, we will follow in another car. When we tell you to, you will stop. Do you have anything flammable in the car?"

"Gasoline in a container Mistress."

"Once we join you, you will douse the car with it and then set it alight. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress," there was no anger or despair over damaging, maybe even destroying, his baby. It belonged to his life as a Monster, it should be destroyed.

"A pity to cover that up but you can't drive naked," she sighed, and Sam smirked, reaching out with magic and clothing formed over Dean's nude form. The material was soft and luxurious against Dean's skin and he shivered. Jess smiled as she took in the soft, yet form fitted white pants and tank top, sandals on his feet and around his throat was a collar. "Very nice, impressive work Sam," she praised Sam even as she petted Dean's hair. She gave the keys to Dean and he stood, going down to the once loved car and getting in to drive. Sam and Jess packed up their car and followed him, driving until they were well away from Stanford before stopping moving the Impala away from the road and into an abandoned warehouse. Dean pulled out the gasoline and began pouring it over the car.

"Is there anything useful in the car Dean?"

"What would Master find useful?" Dean paused and looked at his owners, unsure what they might like. Jess stayed quiet, letting Sam lead for now.

"Information on hunters, research materials and spell components, protection amulets."

"Yes Master," Dean answered.

"Retrieve them all first," Sam commanded, watching Dean put down the jug and went to the trunk, removing the false bottom to pull out John Winchester's diary, a laptop and a few old books as well as some herbs, placing them all at his owners' feet. "Continue Dean."

"Good thinking," Jess praised Sam quietly and he smiled at her, happy he had pleased her. what would he do without her?

Dean moved efficiently, soaking anything that would burn within the car. Jess pulled out a lighter and handed it to him, Dean quickly flicking it to start a flame and held it out towards the car before he froze in place, unable to move.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Azazel looked at the three, he thought it deliciously ironic that Dean Winchester was now enslaved to a witch, no free will or desire for it. He was enraged that all his work with Samuel had been undone. He had sensed the boys' power, he would have made a perfect general but maybe he still could. He could still use him depending what the bitch had done to him. Perhaps he would be even more easily corrupted now. But for any plans to work the girl had to die. He smirked, eyes flashing demon yellow. "Do you remember how Mommy died, Sammy?"

Sam stared at the demon, feeling hate well for its unnaturalness. It dared to touch Dean but then… Mommy? Who was that? How did this thing know him?

"Let me remind you my boy," he blocked the spell the girl hurled his way. she was powerful, and that spell had Sammy's power in it as well, but not powerful enough to touch him.

Jess stared as the demon battered her spell away and then she screamed as she was lifted and slammed into the warehouse ceiling, ten feet above them

"Jess!" Sam hurled his own spell at the demon only to watch in horror as she was cut open across the stomach, her blood dripping onto his face as their eyes met.

Jess knew she was going to die, she gathered one last spell, bundling up knowledge with implanted commands for Sam and as their eyes met she sent it at him, smiling as he accepted it without hesitation, eyes going briefly glassy as the magic sank into mind and heart. And then she felt the brief heat of flames before darkness claimed her.

"No!" Sam screamed, magic flaring wildly, unable to do anything for her, his rage turned on the demon and it was forced to defend itself, shocked by the increase of Sam's power. Deep, bleeding gashes appeared on the host and Azazel actually felt pain. There would be time to deal with the boys later, for now he fled.

As the demon left Dean was freed from its power only to drop like a puppet with its strings cut. If his eyes had been opened and someone looking right in them they would have seen the purple fade from the ring, leaving only gold, he belonged to only one now.

"Jess…" Sam reached to the burning ceiling before his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the concrete, body convulsing slightly as the agony of their severed bond overwhelmed him. The fire burnt out quickly, ash falling to mix with the blood on Sam's face, but he never flinched as he lay lifeless on the floor.

For three days there was no movement but finally Sam's eyes flickered before opening and he staggered up, extremities stiff and heavy as he stumbled and staggered towards Dean's prone form. The things Dean had removed from the car vanished, returning to where they had come from, Sam's eyes shimmering gold as he moved on instinct, mind blank. Her last commands were in control of his body, get what they needed and run. His bag vanished from her car to appear in the Impala even as the car and they shimmered, becoming clean. He bent and hefted Dean's body up to put in the car and then he got in and began to drive. He drove for several hours before pulling off the highway and passing out behind the wheel once the car was out of sight and turned off.

Dean woke slowly, head pounding, limbs heavy, mouth dry. Slowly green eyes opened to stare around in confusion until he saw the slumped figure beside him. "Ma..st…er..' he croaked out, struggling to lift a heavy hand, hesitantly touching his Master… he groaned in pain, images flashing through his mind. Where was Mistress? He thrashed weakly on the seat, as her part of the slave spell finally broke and faded, leaving him panting. He stared at his Master…Sam…Sammy…brother? He didn't understand, he was a monster...he had to be a slave… a hunter…he whined softly and slowly Sam began to stir.

The soft whine of distress had Sam fighting to wake up and he slowly straightened, pressing a hand to his head before sobbing…Jess! She was dead…gone…the demon would pay! He turned his head to see Dean in obvious distress and reached out to pull him close, ignoring the gear stick and Dean clung tight. Sam stroked his hair, offering comfort to his slave…his brother. What was a brother? It came to him slowly, they were brothers, family…but Dean was a monster, he hurt innocents. How could they be related? He shoved the door open and got them onto the floor, instinctively softening the ground with magic, even as he began soothing Dean in the best way he knew, kissing and caressing his body and Dean relaxed against him totally, staring up at him dazedly. Jess was gone…no one would take Dean from him.

Dean's mind was a mess, but his body reacted to Sam's touch, even as his clothing, except for the collar, faded away. Soon he was whimpering, mewling in need as Sam hungrily took what he needed, using Dean's willing body to reaffirm he was still alive.

"Look at me," Sam commanded as he thrust in and out and green eyes focused on him. Sam saw the ring of gold around the green, affirming Dean was still his. What did blood matter? Dean needed to be controlled, kept harmless, and Sam would do it. Wasn't stopping Dean from killing being a good brother?

Dean stared up at his Master, now fully aware of what was happening. His Master was his Brother, Sammy. He could remember years of hunting, being on the road, of Sammy not liking it. Sammy obviously was the good one, that was why he'd left, he'd had to get away before he became evil too. Belonging to Sam would keep him good now. "Ma…S…Sammy!" Dean cried out in ecstasy, almost blacking out again, his body at the end of what it could take.

Sam cried out in pleasure, sinking teeth into the flesh of Dean's shoulder even as he heard Dean's cry. Sammy…Dean called him Sammy…only Dean…that was okay. If they were around people, they would pay too much attention if Dean called him Master in public. Dean was being so good, maybe some leeway could be given. They lay together on the floor for a while before Sam used magic to clean them up and redress, Dean once more in the soft white and gold outfit.

Dean let Sammy pull him to his feet, looking down at the clothes, the gold matched Masters eyes but…he wore something else?

"Get in the car Dean," Sam ordered, seeing him hesitate. They needed to find a place to rest and plan. Dean was moving before he could even think, getting into the car as Sam got behind the wheel and began driving. Dean slumped, head against the window as he tried to work out who he was, what he was. Monster…hunter…brother…slave… "It's alright Dean, I'll keep you safe," Sam murmured as he drove. He drove for an hour before pulling into a nice motel and going to check in. "Stay," he made sure to order before going inside. He got them a room and moved the car to the right place. "Come on Dean."

Dean blinked and looked around, still feeling confused and lost. Sammy grabbed bags and then led him into a room with a big bed and Dean knelt on the floor, part of him saying it was his place, another part telling him to get up.

Sam saw him kneeling, head down, like a good slave and lust coursed through him but now was not the time. "Get into bed Dean, it is time for you to sleep," he pulled the covers down and Dean stood, walking to the bed where Sam removed his sandals and got him settled. "Good brother," Sam praised, stroking short blonde hair and Dean sighed in pleasure at his touch, eyelids drooping in exhaustion. "Sleep now Dean, I'll look after you," he murmured, kissing Dean's forehead and Dean's eyes slid shut.

Inside Dean the broken slave bond lay mostly dormant, pulsing painfully, he had survived, and his Mistress had died, that was not right, and he was being punished for it. But his Master still lived, that bond still intact between them and it helped. With only one bond left there was less power, and effort being put into supressing his memories unless they were asked for, allowing them to move closer to his consciousness, in his dreams they slipped free, showing him snippets of who he had been. If she had been the one to set the spell, her death may have totally freed him, but Sam had done it and Sam lived, he was also far more powerful than Jess and his magic had reacted to her loss by sinking more into Dean, looking for an anchor. If another witch wanted Dean, it would be easy to use the broken bond to tie him to them as well. His mind slowly accepted fully that they were brothers, that he had been a hunter… but that knowledge could not break the bond that ensured he wanted to obey Sam, but it would let him think for himself to an extent.

Sam watched him sleep before getting the laptop out as well as the books, he would find the demon and make it pay. Any who got in his way would die.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 4**

Sam sat at the desk, reading the journal of John Winchester. They'd been at the motel a week and Sam knew they needed to move soon, head for Jess' place where they'd be safe. It was strange, he could remember his life before Stanford now, helped by reading the journal but…it was like looking at a video, he remembered events but felt nothing. He understood they were his memories, what else could they be? But he wasn't that person anymore. He wasn't a hunter, he was a witch and he wouldn't change that even if he could. John had kept his magic supressed all his life with the wards he used everywhere they stayed. He had loved Jess, it hurt to have her gone, but a part of him recognised she had used him, had altered his very mind, syphoned his magic…but she had been his world. She had shown him a world where hunters were the monsters and it felt right. John Winchester was a Monster, for the way he had treated them, raised them, and everything he had killed, including witches.

Dean…Dean had done monstrous things, but he hadn't known any better, it was how he had been raised. He understood now how wrong his actions had been, that he needed someone to keep him under control. But had there been another way? he could remember how Dean had been before, the womanising, credit card scams, drinking and unhealthy eating…he was lucky to have lived so long. Now Sam would protect him, ensure his good health and Dean would never look at another without Sam's permission. In the last week the broken bond to Jess had severely affected Dean. Several days Dean would kneel on the floor, head bowed, utterly submissive and having to be ordered to so much as twitch. They tended to spend a lot of time on those days in bed, Sam couldn't resist Dean when he was like that. Other days Dean showed more initiative, would call him Sammy, even meet his eyes and speak without being told to. Those days were enjoyable in a different way, tugging at his heart in a way he didn't fully understand. There was no way to tell how Dean would be day to day, but Sam didn't mind.

He picked up Jess' grimoire and flipped through it to the end and paused, reading down the ingredient list, curious as to what she had been working on, this wasn't the immortality spell they had already taken the first steps towards, that was earlier in the book. It was… oh… it was an immortality spell, but not for a witch, no, this was for a normal human. This was for Dean. She had understood that he was their forever even before they had returned from their search for John. She had been good at that, anticipating what they would need before they did. Some of the ingredients would be considered morally wrong to collect but that would not stop him, he would keep Dean with him. He would collect them on the way to Jess' place in the Rockies and then make the potion and spell there where there would be no interruptions and he would complete the one he would have shared with her as well, just to be safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean woke slowly, feeling safe and he knew Sam was holding him, so he just borrowed closer only to feel Sam chuckle.

"Morning Dean," Sam murmured, kissing his temple and Dean opened his eyes, green meeting hazel and Dean smiled sleepily.

"Morning Sammy," he whispered.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, and Dean chewed his lip, so Sam gently put his finger in the way to stop him.

"Safe," Dean answered, there was so much more to it, but he couldn't put it into words. He could always feel Sammy, feel his power inside him and it just felt right, it helped the pain were Mistress had once been.

"We're leaving today Dean, we've stayed too long, understand?"

"Yes Sammy," they always moved on, it was never safe to stay as a hunter, so he was used to it.

Sam slowly disentangled them and sat up, stretching, and Dean couldn't help watching. He remembered when he had first met Mistress, saying she was out of his league, but he'd been wrong. Sammy had been out of her league, but they had chosen each other and then chosen to save him. He'd barely had any time with Mistress, but he knew that his life with both of them would have been so much better than his life before. If someone appeared and offered his old life back he would refuse, he'd never be yelled at again or told to do better, not have enough food…why did people want to be free? He was a slave, he knew he was, but being owned was true freedom. He knew he would never do anything wrong, Sammy would ensure it. He had no worries anymore. He shivered as Sammy's magic wrapped around him, forming his clothes and Dean gently touched the one piece that was never removed, his collar. Having it pressed against his throat felt so good, a physical reminder of what he was, who he belonged to. It was metal, but it never felt cold or restrictive, there were words etched in it, showing who owned him.

Sam packed up what they had and led Dean to the car. "Wait here," he ordered, and Dean got in the passenger seat, eyes wandering over the car. This had been the family car, John had given it to him when he learned how to drive, now it was for Sammy. Sam got in the driver's seat and headed east. They stopped at a motel late that night and Dean offered himself to Sammy who gladly accepted, taking care of him. They fell asleep after, both tired from the day of driving. The next morning found Dean silent, waiting for orders. "Take a shower and use the bathroom Dean, then come out here for breakfast."

"Yes Master," Dean got up and went to the bathroom to follow the orders he'd been given. He cleaned up and left the bathroom to kneel beside the small table where Master sat, being fed from his hand, something he didn't deserve.

As they travelled east Sam occasionally left Dean alone in order to gather what the spells needed, feeling no guilt as he slit the throat of a hunted to collect his blood. He was killing a monster to ensure Dean's immortality. Even once Dean was having a less mindless day he didn't argue about staying in the car.

By the time they reached the cabin he had everything he needed. He sent Dean inside to put the bags away and then walked the ward lines, increasing them until they were impenetrable, before joining Dean inside. He cooked dinner and then spent the evening memorising the spells and preparing the potions. He underwent the ritual that night, feeling the power as it burnt through him, removing human frailty, ensuring his eternal health and youth while Dean watched on in awe, even as something in the back of his mind said this was wrong. He pushed that voice aside, this would keep Sammy safe. Sam looked up, eyes glowing gold and Dean shivered at the heated look. "Bed Dean," Sam growled barely hanging on enough to tell him that, and Dean scrambled up, going to the bedroom where Sammy pounced. There was no gentleness this time and Dean groaned as nails dug into his hips, drawing a small amount of blood.

Sam snarled, driven by animal instinct, unable to think as the magic continued changing him on a cellular level. He was driven on by the whimpers of Dean, the way he went limp and let Sam move him however he pleased. The bond between them allowed some of the power to spill over, shutting down Dean's ability to think as well as he gave himself to Sammy. Neither noticed the band of gold in Dean's eyes spreading out through the green in streaks as Dean whimpered, baring his throat and Sam latched on, teeth breaking the surface slightly as he bit down. Hours later Sam slumped, passing out draped over Dean who was already unconscious.

Sam woke the next morning feeling revitalised and he gently rolled off Dean, seeing the scratches and bit marks on his skin, reaching out to trace the line of runes that were almost invisible in Dean's skin. Dean shivered at his touch, eyes slowly opening, but he remained still, and Sam smiled, that would make this easier. He kissed Dean whose lips immediately parted for him. He wanted no chance of Dean even trying to disobey or argue today. Sam left him in the bed and went to look over the potion, smiling as he found it was ready. He poured it into the goblet and carried it back to Dean. "Drink all of this Dean."

"Yes Master." Dean took the goblet and drank the contents without hesitation despite the fact it contained blood, Sam's and the dead hunters. The goblet slipped from his hand and Sam caught it, watching him carefully as Dean fell back onto the bed, body jerking uncontrollably, eyes rolling back in his head as his skin flushed red before paling chalk white and then returning to normal as Dean whined and mewled, mind blank of all thought as magic poured through him, changing him.

Sam groaned softly as the bond between them flared wide open and he found himself with complete access to Dean's mind. He lay back on the bed, eyes closed, as Dean's life flashed before his eyes and for the first time in years he felt guilt. They had changed Dean's very personality against his will and why? Because Jess said so. Academically he understood what she had done to him was wrong, even if it didn't feel wrong, he was very different to the Sam that Dean remembered, that his own memories showed him. He was no longer the shy, empathic boy shown in both, he felt nothing for others…except Dean. Dean he wanted to protect, be tender with… even as he realised that he was reaching out to sooth the broken bond with Dean's mind and soul, he couldn't heal it, but he could lessen the pain. He hesitated, there wasn't much longer before the magic would be done, but then he firmed his resolve and worked quickly, hoping Dean would accept it. Dean's last memory before being turned into a slave was heart wrenching. Dean had realised he'd been drugged as he ate the second cookie, had been trying to get to the bedroom before he collapsed by the couch, his only thought to get to Sam, terrified he'd been drugged too and needing to protect him. Dean writhed on the bed, still lost to the magic until finally he went still, eyes shut, as he fell into a deep sleep. Sam gently cleaned him up and then curled around him to rest and watch over him.

Dean woke slowly, body feeling heavy, head stuffed with cotton wool, able to feel a strong arm slung over his hips and he struggled to remember. It was hard to think, to not just sink back down into oblivion and then he felt the arm tighten, pulling him up against a firm body and despite his burst of fear and confusion he felt his body relax completely, accepting the hold. Lips kissed his throat and Dean shivered, eyelids dropping.

"Go back to sleep Dean," a voice murmured in his ear and Dean sighed, eyes suddenly too heavy to open, limbs feeling even heavier as sleep pulled him under. The last though before it claimed him was the realisation he knew the voice, it was Sam.

Sam held Dean close even as he felt his body go slack again in sleep. He was unsure what would happen when Dean really woke up, but the slave bond was still there, if Sam put power and command behind something Dean would still have to obey. He wanted Dean to accept what had happened without that though, he needed Dean to be able to tell him when he was doing something he shouldn't.

Several hours later Sam slipped out of bed and dressed before going into the kitchen and unpacked the food he had bought a few towns over on the way in. he didn't want to care or crowd Dean when he woke up, but the smell of food would tempt him from the room.

Dean woke up slowly, feeling lethargic but he shifted, pushing himself into a sitting position even as he swayed. A bedroom…he didn't recognise it…where? He shook his head and regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit. He breathed deeply until it passed and carefully swung his legs over the side, finally noticing he was naked. What had happened? He tried to remember and slowly it came to him, going to Sammy for help…the woman in white…going to the apartment…there'd been something…he pressed his hands against his eyes, frustrated. Dean pushed himself up off the bed, stumbling and swaying until he grabbed the wall to steady himself.

Clothes…he needed clothes, he brought a hand up to check for stubble, that would give an indication of how long he'd been out only to freeze as his hand brushed metal. Dean put his hands to his throat and found a thin metal collar with no obvious latch, what the hell? He tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge and slowly his hands dropped, there was nothing he could do yet but…something about wearing it made him feel safe. He looked around for clothes and saw nothing but then another look and he saw material on a chair. He walked over and picked it up to find soft, luxurious fabric that ended up being in two pieces, the white was pants and the soft gold was a tank top. He hesitated but then slowly put them on, not wanting to be nude, where were his clothes? He went into the attached bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, trying to clear his head and caught a look of himself in the mirror. He could see the evidence of love bites, even scratches, on his uncovered skin but he stared at his reflection, the pants left very little to the imagination and yet he felt comfortable, like he was used to wearing them.

He left the bathroom and found a pair of sandals so slipped them on without even thinking about it, still struggling to remember. They'd gone to Sammy's apartment and… there'd been a plate of cookies. He'd eaten two, Sammy'd gone looking for Mi…Jess? He'd felt strange, hot…aroused…he'd been…drugged? Tried to get to Sammy…there was nothing after. No, there was…flashes…bodies entangled…hands, lips on him…pleasure… Dean shivered and shook his head. Something had drugged him and used him, where was Sam?

His nose twitched, and he smelt food, his stomach rumbling and he knew he'd learn nothing more staying in here, so he slowly walked, following his nose until he reached the kitchen and felt utter relief as he saw Sammy's back as he did something on a stove. "Sammy?" he called, voice a breath croak and Sam spun around, smiling at him.

"Hey Dean, hungry?"

"Yeah...what's happening? Where are we?" he asked in confusion and Sam approached, reaching out and Dean didn't move away from his touch.

"It's alright, we're safe Dean. We can talk after we eat, okay?" Sam kept a close watch on Dean, so far, he seemed too confused to really question and argue but Sam had no doubt that would happen once Dean got his feet under him. Life would have been a lot easier if he hadn't broken the barrier in Dean's mind to allow his old self to come forward, but it would be very lonely to have Dean as nothing but a devoted slave for eternity. Sam plated up the stew and bread and they began to eat.

As he ate he felt his strength returning and his mind began to clear more. He wondered where Jess was and then remembered she was dead, and it hurt! Why did it hurt if she was Sam's girlfriend, he didn't know her? "Jess is dead?" he asked just to be sure and he saw Sammy flinch but nod. "How?"

"The yellowed eyed demon," Sam whispered, and Dean's eyes widened, why didn't he remember that?

"I'm sorry…" Dean took a shaky breath. "It hurts, why does it hurt?"

Sam reached over and squeezed Dean's hand. "Because even though it was a spell you loved her, and that broken bond is still there," he answered, and Dean frowned.

A spell? He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Cookies…I felt so strange…"

"They were dosed," Sam confirmed, and Dean's eyes snapped open, wariness creeping in as he pushed back from Sammy.

Sammy would never hurt him, would he? Why did he think that? Sammy had left them, left the family. "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with me?" he snapped. His hand went to his throat and he tugged. "What is this? Why…why does it feel good?"

"Jess…she was a witch, a demon gifted one. I…I…didn't know, she was just the pretty, fun girl and she liked me. I trusted her…" Sam paused, he wasn't entirely sure when he had literally fallen under her spell but considering how they had taken Dean. "I think she did something to me the first time we were together, I can't remember much from that night, or other nights. She made me forget things, to change me."

Those words had Dean lightheaded from a rush of emotions, terror for Sammy, rage at Jess, hate for himself that he hadn't been there to protect him…and yet there was still a…longing for the dead witch deep inside and seeing Sam so torn up had him wanting to go to him, kneel at his feet, offer himself to him to make him feel better…he gripped the table, breathing raggedly.

"I forgot why I was studying law, it was like it was all slowly fading away and I didn't care as long as she was happy. She did something to tie me to her, but she did one good thing. I…I had something in me…from the demon." Sam chewed his lip.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in alarm.

"Demon blood, I had demon blood in me, but she made a potion to purge it. I would have done anything she asked me to. And then you showed up and I…I didn't even recognise you, she put those words in my mouth, used a spell to make me act how you expected and I know...if we'd found John I would have killed him because she told me to." He still would, not just because her order was still imprinted in his mind, but for how the man had treated them. Dean didn't need to know that. "The cookies were laced with a lust potion, I went and joined her in the shower, we came out to find you sans jacket and boots collapsed on the floor against the couch and you were totally out of it and I…I didn't recognise you at all. When she said to take you to bed I couldn't wait." Sam looked up, meeting his eyes and Dean swallowed at seeing that heat in his eyes, shocked to feel want curling in him. "I am sorry Dean, for what we did…she taught me the runes and we drew them on your skin, you were out of your head with need, we had you shackled to keep you still while drawing. She had me set the spell and when it was done you were just lying there, no recognition, utterly submissive. We turned you into a slave, no will of your own, no memories and I enjoyed it." Part of him still did, got off on the look of utter adoration in his eyes, the innocence of someone with no self-determination or recollection.

Dean listened as Sammy explained what had been done to him, what he had become, and Dean felt sick, but there was a small part of him that said that would be wonderful, to just let go and let someone control him, to not remember the horrors of their lives. "The collar."

"It's sealed on magically," Sam admitted, not telling Dean who had done that.

"I was really just a…puppet?" he couldn't bring himself to say slave.

"She told you to burn the Impala, you would have if the demon hadn't turned up. It was not happy with what she'd done at all. It killed her, like Mom, and I drove it off."

"So, is that why we're free now?" Dean's emotions were all over the place, he didn't know what to think or feel.

"Sort of. We stayed in a motel for about a week, and you were different, some days you were more than a slave but still not yourself. I read John's diary, looked over your laptop. I remember but…it's like watching a movie of someone else's life, I feel nothing."

Dean jolted at that admission, Sammy's felt nothing? He met Sammy's eyes, needing to see a sign of emotion in him and Sam smiled slightly. "I feel nothing about the memories Dean." He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch Dean's face. "I still have emotions," he promised, and Dean froze at the touch, torn between pulling away from the chick flick moment and leaning into the touch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel paced the room, still settling into his new meat suite, Sammy had done too much damage to the other one. He was angry over that witch messing with centuries of planning…but maybe it wasn't all lost. Dear Sammy, was a powerful witch yes and could become a very big threat, but with her death he was vulnerable. He no longer had the easier access through blood to influence his dreams and eventually him, but there were other ways. He would have his General and he'd get Dean for free, two for one. He smirked, yes, he could work with this.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The world can go to hell Dean and I don't care, but I will do anything to keep you safe," Sam swore, even if it was things Dean wouldn't agree with.

Dean frowned, working that out in his head. Sammy hadn't had his emotions stripped away but their lives before Jess had no emotion in it. But Sammy still cared for him, that was good. "What about the people we save?"

Sam just shrugged. "I'll do it if it's what you want. Killing demons is something I am definitely behind," that last bit was almost a snarl of rage.

"How do you kill a demon?" Dean demanded, and Sam grinned.

"Magic."

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 5**

" _How do you kill a demon?" Dean demanded, and Sam grinned._

" _Magic."_

Dean blinked and shook his head, no…Sammy had really said Magic. "Are you out of your mind? Magic is evil, look what she did to us!" he snarled, standing up from the table where they'd eaten, and Sam just let him rage, able to feel Dean's fear and anger.

"That was demon given magic Dean. Weren't you listen? I set the spell on you, she showed me, but I cast it."

Dean froze as that really sank in. "She made you deal with a demon?" they had to fix it, he was not losing Sammy to some demon.

"No. Not all magic is given by demons. We've used spells and wards for years. John used wards to supress my magic. I'm a natural witch Dean, born with magic. Jess said I'm very powerful and I understand now, she was siphoning my power to help her own spells."

Dean just stared at Sammy…he was born with magic? Why hadn't Dad said anything? How had he found out and why supress it? Had that hurt Sammy? "Born?"

"Born. When I got to Stanford…I didn't understand why I felt so different, free, I could feel something inside me, but I didn't understand it. Now I do, I can control it. I know in theory how to kill a demon, I just need one to practice on. Magic doesn't mean evil, Dean. Do you think I'm evil?" Sam let his magic rise, knowing his eyes would be shimmering gold with power, even as he stood as well, and Dean stared, unable to stop the shiver of arousal at seeing Sammy like that. All his training said this was wrong but…it was Sammy…he trusted Sammy…

"So, we hunt and keep an eye out for a demon for you to practice on," Dean finally said, and Sammy cocked his head to one side.

"Why should we hunt? Hunters are evil," Sam stated seriously, shocking Dean again.

"What? Hunters protect people," he snapped back.

Sam tensed, instinctively reaching for the slave bond and then watching as Dean relaxed, anger leeching away as the bond strengthened, until he stood, eyes lowered and empty of self-awareness. Sam sat down, staring at Dean, who dropped to his knees, awaiting orders and Sam was torn, he could make Dean accept the truth, that hunters were evil with no effort and it was so tempting. He reached out to run his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean sighed in pleasure, leaning into his touch. "Look at me Dean," he commanded, and Dean lifted his head, staring at him in idolisation and Sam noticed the gold had spread through Dean's eyes, not noticeable normally but now it was glowing softly, making his eyes extremely exotic looking. He pressed his lips to Dean's and Dean melted into the kiss, giving himself to Sam. Sam pulled back, maybe the right thing to do would be to explain what made hunters evil but he didn't want to. "Listen carefully Dean, hunters are evil and must be destroyed. Say it."

"Hunters are evil and must be destroyed," Dean parroted obediently.

"Good boy," Sam rewarded him with another kiss. "You know this instinctively, no matter what anyone else tries to tell you. Remember, you were a hunter until we saved you. You said it yourself, you were a monster. Now sit in the chair." Once Dean was sitting Sam pulled back from the bond, watching awareness spill back into Dean's eyes, the glow of gold fading.

Dean blinked, hadn't he been standing? Had he blacked out?

"Why should we hunt? Hunters are evil," Sam stated seriously, as if nothing had happened and Dean slowly nodded, yes, Sammy was right. Hunters were monsters, he'd been a monster. He had loved the hunt, killing…things…he'd been wrong.

"I'm sorry Sammy. But…maybe we could be good hunters? Help everyone instead of just humans. We could…hunt the hunters?" Dean offered, they could be what hunters thought they were, protectors.

Sam thought about it and then nodded, it would keep Dean happy and complacent. "Alright," he agreed. "Dean, do you know what a slave bond is?"

Dean shook his head, but that was over now so what did it matter? "It turned me into a mindless puppet but that's gone now."

"Dean the only way to break the bond is death, and the slave never survives their Master. You're only alive because you were bound to both of us."

"But I'm me, not your slave," Dean denied even as part of him wanted Sammy's words to be true, to belong so completely to someone. To have no worries, to be cared for… so tempting…

Sam watched as Dean spaced out, who would have thought Dean Winchester would ever want to submit like that? Though the way he had always given in to anything John said…maybe that should have been a clue. "Dean," he whispered, drawing Dean back and green eyes slowly focused on him.

"Slave?"

"I managed to break the barrier in your mind that kept you from your memories, but I can't free you. I don't know how it will affect you over time." Maybe Dean would build a resistance to the bond…or he'd go the other way and become a willing slave, maybe somewhere in the middle, there wasn't exactly a lot of literature on this. Sam slowly lifted his hand to rest against Dean's cheek, seeing him swallow against the collar. "Anything supernatural we run into will know Dean, they'll know you're mine even before they see the collar," and that was something Sam definitely liked, he wanted everyone to know Dean was his for eternity.

Dean swallowed, touching the collar, everyone would know? What the hell?

"Relax Dean, it's nothing to be ashamed about, you know you were a monster before but now you're safe," Sam watched closely to ensure that even with the bond loose Dean would react according and sure enough Dean nodded.

"Yes…I was a monster," he knew that. "Thank you, Sammy, for saving me."

"We save each other. Why don't you start looking for a hunt?"

Dean nodded and went to get the laptop, going to work. He worked quietly while Sam explored the cabin and the many books until Dean finally spoke up. "Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You said I've got a broken bond to…her. Can someone else use it?" he looked up at his brother, worried and Sm paused to think.

"It would take a powerful natural witch so don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, "we're rarer than hens' teeth."

Dean nodded, reassured, and went back to work. A few hours later he grinned. "I found something." He felt Sammy moved up behind him, leaning against his chair. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Dean quickly explained what he had found, he really wanted a hunt, to feel normal.

"Alright, sounds interesting. Want some lunch?"

"Yeah," Dean glanced at Sammy as is brother moved around the kitchen. He remembered a gangly, sometimes clumsy kid but now…he moved smoothly, elegantly almost and it was distracting. He forced his attention back to research, what was wrong with him? Sammy was his brother! Why was he feeling this stuff? He shook his head in confusion.

Sam put a plate with a healthy sandwich down and Dean looked at it, nose wrinkling and Sam smiled, reaching out to gently tap Dean's nose. "It's good for you Dean, you need to eat healthy," power backed his words and Dean obediently took the sandwich and began to eat before shaking off the vague state the order had created. They worked in silence until after dinner. "Come on Dean, we'll start out in the morning."

"Alright," Dean put the laptop away and went to the room he'd woken in, looking around for something to sleep in.

"Looking for something?" Sammy asked, coming up behind him, hands settling on Dean's hips, where his pants rested, and Dean startled at the touch. He went to move away but Sammy held firm.

"Sam!" he yelped. "What are you doing?" he demanded as warm fingers caressed his skin. He bit his lip as Sam leant down to whisper in his ear.

"I know you feel it Dean, I saw you watching me," Sam whispered before nibbling on Dean's ear. The old Dean would never have looked at him like that, would hit him for this but instead he could feel the strain in Dean's body as old instincts and new warred within him. "I want you Dean," he purred, bending further to nip at Dean's throat above the collar and Dean gasped, hands gripping Sam's lower arms, as a thrill of arousal shot through him.

"I…you're…." he groaned as Sammy moved so an arm was wrapped around Dean's waist, freeing one hand to stroke down his hip. "Brothers!" He gasped out.

"So? We were always too close. I know you like this Dean, I've seen you lost in ecstasy beneath me before," Sam purred in his ear, he wasn't using the bond, he wanted Dean to willingly surrender. He hadn't tried to hit him yet at least, that had to be a good sign.

What? That would explain…Dean moaned…how Sammy knew where to touch him. What had they done before with her? images flashed before his eyes, the sight of Sammy's bare body above him, hands on his body.

Sam smiled as the fight seeped out of Dean, his head going back on Sam's shoulder, offering his throat as he let Sam take his weight, body boneless in Sam's grip as he surrendered to the sensations. A whisper of magic and they were both naked and Sam swept Dean up into his arms, carrying him to the bed where he lay Dean down, moving to recline over him even as Dean blinked up at him in shock at the move, cheeks flushing suddenly in embarrassment. "Beautiful," Sam murmured, caressing warm skin and Dean squirmed.

"S..Sammy! I..I can't…wrong…" Dean babbled, sense kicking in, and then Sammy's hand touched him and he groaned in pleasure.

"Does this feel wrong Dean?" Sam asked, stroking him as Dean writhed. His mind might be against this, but his body knew Sammy's touch and reacted eagerly to it.

"No…please…more…" Dean begged as he gasped, back arching a little to press into Sammy's firm touch. Why had they never done this before?

Sam smiled, looking down into lust filled green eyes before summoning a jar he had filled earlier while Dean was looking for a hunt. He dipped his fingers in and began preparing Dean, murmuring a spell as he did so. The potion and spell interacted, making a small change to Dean's body that no one else would ever notice. From now on Dean wouldn't need preparing for sex, his body would be able to take Sam whenever he pleased. It was different this time, Dean was an active participant, no longer utterly submissive, and it was also very good. "I love you," Sam whispered as they lay entwined together after, Dean exhausted.

"Sammy…." Dean mumbled, and Sam smiled as he felt Dean fall asleep against him.

The next morning Dean was submissive, obedient, and it was tempting to remain in the cabin to enjoy his state, it wasn't like Dean would know, but Sam got them into the car and on the road as Dean sat, staring out the window, the gold in his eyes glowing slightly. Dean remained in the car except for a bathroom break and when they took a motel room he knelt on the floor, eating from Sam's hand. Sam was trying to work out of there was a pattern to Dean's slave days, it would be annoying and potentially dangerous if it happened at the wrong time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel smirked as John Winchester himself was dragged into his current abode, bruised and bleeding but glaring in rage. "Welcome John. We have a lot of work to do together."

"I'll never help you!"

Azazel smirked. "You won't have a choice. That bitch cleansed dear Sammy of my blood and freed his magic, magic you kept bound. Did you know you could have killed him? Or don't you care, just one more dead monster? And what about poor Dean? You should have warned him, then maybe he wouldn't have fallen under the spell so easily. How does it feel to have one son a witch and the other a slave?"

John's eyes widened in shock and then he glared harder. "Demons lie."

Azazel chuckled, and John fought hard as the black smoke poured from the man in front of him and poured down his throat until John's body straightened up, eyes yellow, as the demon showed him the images of Dean, face blank, holding a flame to the Impala, Sam throwing magic around. And then the demon left him. "Chain him up," he ordered his lackies as the unresisting, in shock, John was dragged away. John was a threat to Sammy and his plans, originally, he had planned to eventually possess the man and go after the boys once Sammy had been hunting again but those plans were being adjusted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean knocked on the door, excited to be on the hunt, letting it take his mind off what had happened with Sammy the other night. A man opened the door and Dean sobered. "Will Carlton?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill," Dean offered as they held up fake id, once that had been altered with magic to help make people trust them, that would make things a lot easier. "We're with the US Wildlife Service."

Will nodded and led them around to the dock where Bill Carlton was sitting on a bench. "She was about a hundred yards out. That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Sam asked, stretching out with his magic to the lake.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam pushed, frowning slightly.

"No, that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Dean asked.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Sam asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked in confusion and a little alarm.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean headed for the car, but Sam looked at Bill.

"What about your father?" Sam asked, and Dean froze, feeling dumb for not asking. "Can we talk to him?"

Will looked at his father and then Sam. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand," Sam hook his hand and joined Dean at the car. "Well it's not a creature," he said as he drove into town, Dean in the passenger seat.

"You can tell?" Dean asked in excitement, that would really cut down on research and Sam chuckled, happy to see Dean so happy over magic.

"Yeah, there's something unnatural out there, something dead."

"Oh," Dean thought it over. "So, is it something to hunt or protect?"

"Dead usually means a hunt," Sam gently squeezed Dean's hand. "It's okay, you're learning the truth now," he reassured him, and Dean nodded.

They drove around until they found a motel and booked a room, with only one bed. Dean knew he had loved what had happened, he'd never felt pleasure that intense before, but he could admit to still being hung up over being brothers a bit. But it made Sammy happy to sleep together. Thankfully Sammy drew out the laptop and Dean sat beside him, still dressed in white and gold and collared. He didn't know that Sam was casting an illusion on him to make it seem like he was dressed appropriately for whatever the situation was, the clothes felt good and normal to Dean.

"So, there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam commented, he usually left this to Dean now, but he was better at digging out older information.

"Any before that?"

"Yeah… Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"You said it's dead, so what could it be? Could a ghost do this?" Dean asked curiously.

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it," he scrolled to the comments section of an article.

Dean pointed at it. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr."

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam clicked a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. "Christopher Barr took his son Lucas out swimming, Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam clicked the picture for a better look, then scratched his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all," he grinned at Dean. "Good job seeing that." Dean shrugged off the praise.

They got directions to the Barr place and Dean knocked. "Hi. I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill. We were hoping to speak with Lucas about his Father's accident."

"I'm sorry, Lucas hasn't spoken since that day."

"Can we at least try?" Sam smiled at her flashing adorable dimples to distract from the flick of his fingers, sending out a trust spell and she wavered before slowing letting them in.

"He's in his room, upstairs."

"Thank you," Dean smiled, and they went upstairs where they found the boy silently playing. "Hi Lucas, I'm Dean and this is Sammy. We're here to stop whatever killed your Dad." Lucas looked up, staring at them and the brothers knelt to be at his height. Lucas turned back to his drawings and Dean frowned, moving to draw with him. "Maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake?" Dean tried. The kid just kept drawing and he looked at Sam.

"How about this," Sam offered, picking up one the boys toy soldiers. "You think really hard about what happened and then blow on this. We'll then be able to see what happened and you won't remember," Sam smiled when the boy looked up at him, obviously unimpressed. "I promise Lucas."

Lucas hesitated, obviously unsure but then he closed his eyes and blew on the soldier. He opened his eyes and then swayed before crumpling to the floor, asleep.

"Sammy?" Dean gently shifted the boy into a more comfortable and natural position.

"When he wakes up he'll know his Dad is dead, but he won't remember anything else about it." Sam stood and put the soldier in his pocket. They left the house and returned to the motel where Sam pulled the memory free of the toy and placed it in a bowl of water where it played like a movie. "Definitely a ghost."

"But whose?" Dean asked, so they dove back into the research, looking for any young boys who died in or near the lake. They didn't know that there was another death while they worked, Will Carlton was dead, drowned in his own sink. "What about this?" Dean yawned, rubbing his eyes as he pointed at an article.

"Peter Sweeney went missing thirty-five years ago…no sign ever found," Sam pondered, looking at records of the time. "Look at the school photo, that's Bull Carlton standing with him."

"So how do we stop him without his bones?"

"Cleanse the lake," Sam answered, opening up the bag with magical supplies. Once he had what was needed they headed for the lake, getting there just before sunup.

Dean helped where he could and then watched in awe as Sam cast, eyes gold. The lake shimmered, the waters writhing and then everything went still. Sam grinned and then groaned, hands going to his head as his knees buckled. "Sammy!" Dean caught him, going down with him, cradling him close, panicking over seeing him in such pain. Sam hadn't done anything really big since Jess died, everything had been in support of things already there or to activate a potion. "It's okay, I've got you," he gently ran his fingers through Sammy's hair, feeling him gripping his shirt tight. Dean dragged him up and to the Impala, rushing back to the motel, needing to be safe behind the wards. Sam slowly recovered and wasn't at all surprised when Dean revered to a slave, this time he was sure there was a trigger, his fear and inability to deal with it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She smiled as she listened to the rumours, pushing back long red locks. Finally, after so long, another powerful natural witch had appeared. She didn't know anything about them yet, but she would, she would ensure they learnt the truth and then she would have help in her crusade against demons.

 _TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 6**

Sam grinned as he watched Dean play pool, sipping his beer. They'd been on two further hunts and it was obvious Dean was happy, that made it worth it. He spent a lot of time researching, his magic was…off, since Jess' death. Whatever spell she'd used on him had apparently damaged him. He hadn't noticed before because he had been using potion backed spells or ones he could do in his sleep, like Dean's clothes. Anything needing power though and it would drop him, thoroughly freaking Dean out as Sam bled, passed out, or even seized once. He had to find some way to fix it or they were in trouble. If he was going to kill the demon he needed to be at full power.

His attention went back to Dean and he smirked as Dean brushed off the women he would have flirted with before, even slept with. Did Dean realise he no longer even looked? Dean glanced over at him and Sam smiled so Dean went back to playing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean woke as he heard the door open, hand slipping under the pillow for a weapon but then he blinked as Sammy's form and released his grip, sitting up sleepily.

"Morning Dean," Sam put down the drinks and pastries and Dean got out of bed, not caring for his nakedness.

He took one of the mugs and inhaled the scent of tea, he never drank coffee anymore, he understood now how unhealthy it was. He took a pastry with a grin for the treat, savouring it. They both froze as Dean's phone rang, he hardly ever remembered it these days, but he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."

Dean frowned in confusion before finally remembering. "Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back is it?"

"No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and... uh, I think it could be a lot worse."

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in person?"

"Hang on," Dean covered the phone and looked at Sammy. "He wants to talk in person. We saved his family form a poltergeist a few years ago. He wouldn't call unless there was a threat." Sam considered it before nodding. "Alright, we're on our way Jerry.

"Thanks."

They hung up and the brothers packed up before hitting the road. Frustratingly, the day they are meant to meet him Dean wakes and awaits orders. Whatever he wanted them for could surely wait one more day. "Dean?" Sam asked once they had eaten lunch.

"Yes Master?" Dean leant against his master's leg, feeling utterly content as gently fingers ran through his hair.

"Does the broken bond still hurt?"

Dean hunched in a little but answered. "Yes Master, sorry Master."

Sam pulled Dean up and into his lap, tipping his face up to see his eyes. "It is not your fault Dean, understand."

"Yes Master," he whispered in awe, it wasn't his fault.

"I wish I could heal you," Sam murmured before kissing him and Dean melted against him, eager to please as always. "Love you,"

"Love Master," Dean answered as they moved to the bed, spending the rest of the day there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out," Jerry said as he led them back to his area in the hanger.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" Sam grinned, and Jerry nodded.

"Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie," one of his coworkers called and Jerry glared.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your Dad, I probably wouldn't be alive," he grinned at Dean who grinned back, not truly meaning it, not with the mention of John. "Your Dad said you were off at college. Is that right?" Jerry asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was, but I couldn't stay away," Sam shrugged.

"Well, he was really proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Well, that was unexpected and shocking to hear. He knew John didn't care about him.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean offered, sensing Sammy had been thrown a little.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?"

"No, not by a long shot," Dean answered, Sammy was a far better trade.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," he opened the office and let them in. "I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley." He put in a CD. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours."

" _Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..."_ There was a loud whooshing sound.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked, puzzling over the recording.

"No, I don't," Jerry stated firmly.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors."

"All right."

"And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked, curious and a little excited, he hated flying but to see a plane up close would be cool.

"The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance."

"No problem," Sam smirked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They walked into the building like they belonged, an illusion making it seem like they were in standard government suits and they flashed ID that said Homeland Security when all they were really doing was holding up their wallets. Sam was careful, but illusions were easy, making the guard forget them wasn't much harder as they went in to look at the debris. Dean pulled out an old Walkman he had gotten out of the car and began looking around.

"An EMF meter?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded, grinning proudly.

"Made it myself."

"Good work," Sam praised as they walked around until Dean got a reading and followed it to the exit door where they found a yellow residue. Sam chipped some off and smelt it. "Sulphur." Then they froze as they heard voices, before quickly exiting the building and vaulting the back fence to ensure they were not seen. They headed back to the motel where Sam went to work on the recording while Dean went through their weapons, cleaning them. "Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder."

"Yeah?" Dean put aside the shotgun he was working on.

"Listen." He played the tape, which had been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

" _No survivors!"_

""No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me," Sam shrugged.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers," Sam offered, thinking it over.

"Mm-hmm."

"Or remember flight 401?"

"Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights."

"Right. Maybe we got a similar deal?"

"Then why are there survivors?" Dean frowned, "they must have been a mistake, which means they might be in danger."

"Guess we need to check them all out then."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They lay in bed together, finally done speaking with the survivors they could track down. "it's a demon, isn't it?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

"Sulphuric residue, inhuman strength…it all adds up," he agreed, still breathing a little heavily, enjoying the weight of Dean's body pressed against his. "And now it's targeting the survivors."

"Poor Jerry, his friend didn't need to die. We gotta stop it."

"We will," Sam promised. It was sad that Chuck had died, another victim, but they would stop it before any of the other survivors died.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks," Dean hung up and looked at Sam who was driving. "All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job. That sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive," Sam warned, and Dean nodded. "Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off."

"God, we're never gonna make it."

"We'll make it," Dean stated, they had to make it. Sam drove without stopping for any breaks and they got to the airport only to rush inside and over to the departure board.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," Dean looked around and found a courtesy phone, picking it up. He had the call put through to the gate to try and catch her.

" _This is Amanda Walker."_

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

" _Karen?"_ she asked in alarm

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—"

" _Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her."_

Dean paused, mentally swearing. "You what?"

" _Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"_

"Uh, well...there must be some mistake."

" _And how would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?"_

"Guilty as charged," Dean grimaced and shrugged at Sam.

" _Wow. This is unbelievable."_

"He's really sorry."

" _Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"_

"Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—"

" _No, I'm sorry. It's too late."_

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic."

" _Really?"_

"Oh, yeah." Maybe he was getting somewhere?

" _Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land."_ And with that she hung up.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda! Damn it! So close," he hung up angrily.

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane."

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second," Dean stared at Sammy with wide eyes, he was joking, right?

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"Okay. So, we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Dean just stared at him anxiously and Sam could feel his fear. "Are you okay?" he asked more gently.

"No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?" he shifted them into a more secluded area.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." he couldn't say it, he was a wimp.

"Flying?" Sam asked, eyes wide, how did he not know that?

"It's never really been an issue until now."

"All right. Uh, I'll go."

"What?" Dean demanded in alarm.

"I'll do this one on my own."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here."

"Come on! Really? Man..."

Sam sighed and reached out for the bond, watching the fear and tension leach out of Dean's body as the switch was made from a freer Dean to a slave. "You are not afraid of flying Dean, there is no reason to be scared. We will get on the plane and you will remain calm and focused. Understood?"

"Yes Master," Dean answered, anything to please him. Sam released the bond and Dean blinked dazedly for a second before grinning. "What are we waiting for Sammy, we better hurry and get tickets."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean wandered up and down the aisle of the plane, EMF in his pocket with the headphones in, looking for any sign of the demon. Why had he never been on a plane before? This beat driving for getting somewhere quick. He turned at a tap on his arm and removed an earbud.

"Anything?" Sam asked, he could sense evil on the plane but not exactly where it was.

"No, nothing. How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane?" he offered but Sammy shook his head, so Dean nodded. He looked down as the EMF meter spiked and the co=pilot exited the bathroom and headed towards the cockpit.

"What? What is it?"

"Christo," Dean whispered, and the co-pilot turned slowly to face them, his eyes were black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean held Amanda back, keeping her safe as Sammy pinned the demon, eyes shimmering gold as he chanted, hand on the demon's forehead. Dean could see the sweat beginning to build and he knew this was going to be bad for Sammy, but he had to learn this spell. The demon writhed under his grip, snarling and yelling so Dean let her go to cover its mouth, not wanting anyone to come investigate. He watched as a drop of blood dripped from Sammy's nose, hoping he could finish it and then the co=-pilot convulsed, once…twice…and his body glowed briefly before he slumped and then Dean was lunging to catch Sammy who collapsed, jerking in Dean's hld as his eyes rolled back. "Easy Sammy, I've got you, just breath through it," he murmured even as Amanda cautiously approached, offering ice water to help cool Sammy down.

"Is he…" she looked at the co-pilot.

"He should be okay," Dean answered as Sammy relaxed, hazel eyes slowly blinking open. "Hey, you did it." Dean smiled, and Sammy smiled back so he helped him sit up.

"Get back to your seats," Amanda told them. "I'll call in a medical emergency, say he collapsed.

"Thanks," Dean answered, helping Sam back to their seats, without looking like he was helping him, they didn't need an extra attention. A minute later the pilots voice came on saying they would be making an emergency landing. They soon landed, and the brothers joined the que to get off, seeing Amanda talking with medical personnel, the co-pilot being loaded onto a gurney. She turned, seeing them, and mouthed 'thank you' before turning back. They left the airport, grateful they had simply returned to the same airport and got in the Impala.

That night Dean waited on Sam hand and foot, obviously very worried about him and Sam let him, knowing what the next morning would bring and he was right as Dean woke and waited for orders.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed," Jerry shook their hands. "Your dad's gonna be really proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam offered, feeling better after a day in bed. They went to leave but then Dean paused and turned back, curious.

"You know, Jerry."

"Yeah."

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" Sam demanded, barely able to hide his alarm.

"When did you talk to him?"

"I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."

They quickly left and walked towards the car. "This doesn't make any sense, man. I called Dad's number like fifty times when he vanished. It was out of service," Dean explained. He pulled his phone out and looked at Sam who nodded so he dialled a number. As the voice message began, he turned it, so Sam could hear too.

" _This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."_

Dean hung up without leaving a message and they got in the car. Neither sure what to do about that at the moment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam grinned as he got out of the car and Dean looked around, excited but not letting it show.

"You sure?" Dean asked and Sam, took his hand briefly, not like anyone watching would know they were brothers.

"Positive, we have the cash and we deserve a break. I know you wanted to come here when we were kids," Sam assured him, and Dean grinned before walking quickly to the ticket line, making Sam laugh and hurry to catch up. Universal Studios Florida and then maybe even Disneyworld would make a great break and they needed one after dealing with their first demon. Sam still had a mild headache three days later, he needed to find some way to fix whatever had happened to him before they found trouble.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean nodded at Sammy and slipped around to the back, picking the lock easily. He moved inside the house, gun ready as he cleared it room by room, knowing Sammy was doing the same at the front, having disabled the security system. They met at the stairs and headed up where they found the guy sleeping in his bed. They didn't risk getting close, they fired three shots each, killing the hunter in his sleep. Dean watched as Sammy went to check the body, feeling nothing for the man they had just executed, he was a monster and deserved to die. They'd tracked him home from his last 'hunt' where they'd been too late to save his victim, a newly bitten werewolf who hadn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't kill anyone else now. Once Sammy nodded they split up, going through his weapons, supplies and research materials, taking what they wanted before leaving, Sammy cleansing the house of their presence.

 _TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 7**

Dean scanned through the paper, looking at the crimes and obituaries absently while waiting for Sammy to return with breakfast. They'd stopped for the night in Toledo, Ohio, and he was itching for another hunt. He knew Sammy only really did it to keep him happy and that made him happy, to know Sammy cared so much. Demon hunts and going after hunters were the only hunts Sammy was really interested in. He paused as he read an obituary, focusing.

 _SHOEMAKER, Steven_

 _The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, January 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo crematorium. Cause of death was…_

Dean grimaced, looked like they might have a case here. He got the laptop out and began researching the man. The door opened, and he looked up, smiling as Sammy entered with a tray of tea cups and take away plates of muesli, eggs, yoghurt and fruit salad. "I think I found a hunt," he said before sipping his tea. He knew he used to eat different food, before being made a slave and a small part of his mind knew he must have been made to like this kind over what he used to eat, but he had noticed a change since eating healthier food. He had more energy, felt more alert, and he had noticed he had lost weight around the middle. He had to look his best for Sammy and this helped.

"Let me see," Sam said, and Dean showed him the obituary and information he had found so far online. "Good work," he praised, and Dean smiled. "Family or morgue first?"

Dean blinked, he got to choose? He used to choose all the time and he had obviously made very bad choices, so he had to think this over. "Morgue," he finally said. "We can look for evidence on the body before disturbing the family?"

"Sounds good to me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They slipped silently into the morgue, Sammy using a spell to put the morgue attendant into a deep sleep at his desk. Dean pulled out the drawer and grimaced as he saw the ruined mess where the man's eyes had once been. Sam grabbed the paperwork and began reading it. "According to this his daughter found him, bleeding from the eyes, in the bathroom. Cause of death is Intense cerebral bleeding."

"His eyes look like they exploded!" Dean looked at Sammy who shrugged and did his own, more magical, examination before nodding.

"There's something… not sure what, but this is not natural causes."

"So, we have a case," Dean grinned, and Sam nodded. They left the morgue without anyone ever knowing they had been there and drove to the Shoemaker house. they each touched the woven leather bracelet they now wore, to conserve magic Sam had made them, weaving an illusion spell into them. They would show them wearing whatever outfit was appropriate for the occasion. They walked in to find the house full of people in suits and were glad for the illusions considering Sam was in jeans and shirt and Dean was in his normal outfit.

A man pointed them towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who were with their friends Jill and Charlie. "You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked as they joined them.

"Yeah," Donna looked at them, not recognising them.

"Hi, uh—we're really sorry," Sam offered awkwardly, it was hard, faking sympathy all the time.

"Thank you," she gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your Dad."

"You did?"

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke," Dean shrugged.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," Charlie butted in defensively.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Donna reassured her.

"Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?" Dean pushed, and Donna frowned at him.

"No."

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," Lily said as she turned to face them.

"Lily don't say that," Donna hissed.

"What?" Sam asked her.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset," Donna offered.

"No, it happened because of me."

"Sweetie, it didn't."

"Lily," Sam crouched slightly to get to eye level with Lily. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said what?"

"Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror," she shivered. "She took his eyes, that's what she does."

"That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault," Donna argued, not believing her.

"I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," the twelve-year-old answered hesitantly. Dean grinned at her and they moved off, wanting to look around.

They eventually managed to make their way upstairs and into the bathroom, still some dried blood on the floor. "The Bloody Mary legend...John ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?"

"Not that I know of," Dean answered as Sam stooped to the floor and touched the dried blood.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it."

"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening."

"The place where the legend began?" Sam offered, smiling to have Dean talk it out with him. Dean shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet. "But according to the legend, the person who says B—" Sam paused and looked at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faced him, and closed it. "The person who says you know what gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah."

"Right."

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out."

"It's worth checking in to," Sam agreed. Hearing someone coming they quickly left the room to find Charlie staring at them.

"What are you doing up here?" she demanded.

"We—we, had to go to the bathroom."

"Who are you?"

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad," Dean answered.

"He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself."

"No, I know, I meant—"

"And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So, you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming," she warned, backing away.

"All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah, a stroke."

"That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" She demanded.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth," Sam answered, ready to act to keep her from screaming or making a scene.

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," he knew Sammy wouldn't allow her to actually scream.

"Who are you, cops?"

"Something like that," Dean answered.

"I'll tell you what. Here." Sam reached into his pocket, pulled out a paper and pen, and started writing down his cell number. "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call." He handed it to her and they left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean groaned and stood to stretch, they were getting nowhere. The myth was too well known with too many versions, it was impossible to track down the original version. Sammy was at the library, looking at old newspapers for any Mary's who had died near mirrors in Toledo. He stretched out on the bed and absently traced the faint line of runes permanently marked into his skin, marking him as a slave, property. Why didn't he miss being free? Was that part of the spell? Not that it mattered, he was happier than he had ever been as Sammy's slave, it wasn't like Sammy made him do anything. He picked up John's journal, skimming through it and a photo fell out. He picked it up and smiled, he remembered that summer, John had been gone hunting and had left them with Bobby. Bobby… he had always tried to look out for them, Dean knew he'd helped Sammy get to Stanford…was he evil? Maybe they could explain things to him?

Dean blinked and picked up his phone as it rang. "Sammy?"

"Charlie called, meet me at the park neat the Shoemaker house."

"On my way."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone," Charlie sobbed, and Sam put a hand on her shoulder as Dean jogged up.

"I'm sorry."

"And she said it. I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane," Dean said as he realised what had happened.

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse," she groaned.

"Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained. And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help," Sam told her. She looked up and nodded shakily so they drove to Jill's house and Charlie went in while they made their way around the side, waiting for a window to open before climbing up and in. "What did you tell Jill's mom?"

"Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things," she answered, watching as Sam pulled something out of the bag and Dean shut the curtains. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights."

She went and turned the lights off. "What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Sam promised as he handed Dean the digital camera, night vision turned on. He opened Jill's closet door and began filming around the mirror. "So, I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?"

"Beats me," Dean answered as Sam closed the closet door. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."

"It's just a joke," Charlie offered weakly.

"Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean shook his head, why did people fool around with things like that?

Sam was in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stopped and saw trickles of something running out from behind the mirror. "Hey," he called, and Dean peered in. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" Sam carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and laid it on the bed upside down while Dean went for the black light. Sam peeled off the brown paper that was on the back of the mirror, shining the black light over the back of the mirror to reveal a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"You know who that is?" Sam asked, and she shook her head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked as he got a look at the laptop, drying his hair from the shower before tying it back, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to cut it and it did come in handy for spells and potions. His hair was incorporated in their bracelets. Dean's was looking a little less neat than his normal military-like cut too these days.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town," Sam pointed out and he saw some of the excitement fade from Dean. Even when he wasn't actively using the bond Dean sought his approval.

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So, unless you got a better idea—"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," Dean grinned, happy to be thinking the same things as the brainy one of the family.

"With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run," Sam sat on the edge of the bed, watching Dean work.

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it?" Dean offered, and Sam grimaced.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not."

"Take a look at this," Dean was surprised to find something that just might fit, turning it so Sammy could see better. It was a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean printed out another picture and handed it to Sammy. The picture was of a handprint and the letters "Tre"

"Looks like the same handprint," Sam agreed.

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Guess we're hitting the road then," Sam went to pack and Dean closed up his work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?" Donna demanded as they went upstairs, and Charlie winced.

"They were only trying to help. Please, DONNA, you have to believe me."

"What? About Bloody Mary?" She sneered as they stopped in front of the hall mirror.

"Please, I know it sounds crazy—"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?"

"Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died," Charlie pleaded, why couldn't she see?

"Okay so," Donna turned full on to the mirror. "Bloody Mary."

"No!"

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." She turned back to face Charlie. "See? Nothing happened."

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you," Donna shook her head and left her in the hallway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Dean hung up and looked at Sam who was driving back to Toledo.

"So?"

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo."

"So, wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Sam pondered. "Her spirits definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked.

"Yeah there is. When someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors, so the ghost wouldn't get trapped. Magic can do that too, trap a spirit in a mirror, before death."

"So, Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit. But how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, we need to find it and smash it." He phone rang, and Dean grabbed it to answer.

"Hello, Sam's phone," he answered, it took a lot of effort to say Sam instead of Sammy. "Charlie?" he listened to her, eyes widening, and Sam pressed the gas a little more firmly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Charlie sat on the bed with her head on her knees while Sam and Dean had all of the curtains drawn shut, and were throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor.

Dean sat next to her. "Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?" he coaxed, and Charlie looked up slowly. "Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?" She asked, terrified.

"No. No. Not anytime soon," Sam promised.

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened," Dean looked around for a glass of water and it floated over, curtesy of Sammy. He gave it to her and she sipped.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it."

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?" Sam told her and she flinched.

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." She put her face back on her knees and started crying again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam easily got the door open with magic and they slipped into the store, seeing a lot of mirrors.

"Well...that's just great," Dean muttered as he pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking." They split up and walked around the store. "Maybe they've already sold it."

"I don't think so," Sam called as he stopped in front of a mirror. Dean walked over to him and pulled out the picture again to compare. It was the mirror.

"That's it. You sure about this?" Dean asked, terrified for Sam, this was a bad idea.

Sam smiled and took a deep breath, pulling up his magic and pushing it into the mirror. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He looks at Dean who gives an unsure look back. Sam picked up a crowbar, readying a spell as well. "Bloody Mary." They waited in silence and then Sammy smashed the crowbar into a mirror, aiming at something Dean couldn't see. He smashed another one and Dean was getting very nervous. "Come on. Come into this one," Sam muttered as he turned to Mary's mirror. He blinked and looked oddly at his reflection, which had now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. Sam started having trouble breathing and had a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He dropped the crowbar and grabbed his heart, magic slipping away.

"SAMMY!" Dean caught him and tugged him away from the mirror. He then picked up the crowbar and smashed Mary's mirror. "Sam Sammy!"

"M'okay," Sam slurred, wiping at the blood on his face.

"God, are you okay?" Dean saw the blood and fell to his knees beside him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come on, come on." He pulled Sam up, putting Sam's arm over his neck, and they began to walk out, until Mary crawled out of the frame of the mirror. They turned around to see her crawling over the broken glass. May walked towards them and they both fell to the ground. They both started bleeding from the eyes, but Dean reached up and pulled over a mirror so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" the reflection told her, and Mary started choking to death, melting into a pile of blood. Dean threw down the mirror he held, and it shattered.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?" he asked, and Sam chuckled weakly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean lay on the bed, letting Sammy take care of him. Charlie was safely home, and Mary was gone, a job well done. He had a headache from Mary's attack…but what secret did he have? Sammy had used magic to call her to him but how had she attacked him too? "Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?" he finished cleaning the blood away and gently smeared on a healing salve just to be safe.

"What was my secret?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe to do with an old hunt? Someone you thought you could have saved?"

"I guess…" Dean closed his eyes, cuddling down in the blankets. "No mirrors for a while?"

"Yeah Dean, no more mirrors," Sammy smiled before stripping off to join him, holding him close.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam looked at the article and was surprised. Zack Warren had been arrested for murder. He knew Zack, and his sister Rebecca, they'd almost been friends before…before Jess. Zack hadn't struck him as a murderer but maybe he'd been wrong. It wasn't their kind of job, so he put it aside and moved on, half-heartedly looking for work while Dean showered. He was then distracted when Dean walked out, hair damp, and naked, Dean grinned, and Sam pounced.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tracing rumours was annoying, but this newly awakened witch was good at shielding. She'd finally tracked them to Stanford University of all places where she found some very interesting spell traces. There were signs of a deal witch as well which was more concerning, especially with those spells. She may be too late, but she would not stop looking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean knelt on the floor, head down, loving the feeling of his Master's fingers in his hair as Master did something at the table.

"Interesting…" Master mumbled and Dean instantly focused fully.

"Master?"

"Just work Dean, nothing to worry about," Master assured him.

"Yes Master," Dean answered, Master did important work, he shouldn't interrupt. And then he was being tugged up and into Master's lap and he leant into him, seeing Master smile.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you Master," Dean told him, Master was his world, his everything. Master kissed him, and Dean mewled in pleasure.

"Sometimes I wish you were always like this," Master whispered, and Dean frowned.

"I don't understand Master."

"I know," Sam gently stroked Dean's cheek and Dean leant into his touch, eyes full of adoration. Life was simpler when Dean was like this, just the two of them, no problems or distractions, just them. But then he would never see Dean's cheeky grin again, hear his teasing and he would miss that. Sam stood and got them out some food, feeding Dean as he ate. And then he kissed him, hands stroking over warm skin and Dean sighed in pleasure, relaxing, letting Sam do whatever he pleased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean snuck up behind the man and slipped his knife between his ribs, moving on as if nothing had happened, by the time the body dropped his was out of sight and feeling proud of himself for managing it alone. He met up with Sammy who kissed him, proud of him. One less monster in the world.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam parked outside the fraternity, very glad he had never joined one. "One more time, why are we here?"

"Victim lived here." They walked up to some guys fixing a car. "Nice wheels." They looked at Dean strangely. "We're your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. We're new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay," he grinned, and they relaxed, pointing them inside.

Inside they found a shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts painting his face and body purple. "Who are you?" he asked when they knocked.

"We're your new roommates," Dean smiled and walked over to the boy. The boy held the brush and paint can out to DEAN. "Do me a favour? Get my back. Big game today."

"He's the artist. Things he can do with a brush," Dean grinned as Sammy, mortified, took the brush and can. Dean sat on a chair and picked up a magazine. "So," he looked at the name on the magazine, "Murph. Is it true?"

"What?"

"We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week."

"Yeah," Murph answered sadly.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he painted.

"They're saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy."

"Rich he was with somebody?"

"Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen," Murph answered dreamily.

"Who's Lori Sorensen?" Now they had a name for the witness.

"Lori's a freshman. She's a local. Super-hot. And get this: she's a reverend's daughter," Murph grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to know which church, would ya?" Dean asked. As soon as they had the name they left, they had an invisible murderer to find.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _For those asking for things to happen, this fic is for Queen Mab the Second so I'm following her instructions._

 **Chapter 8**

Dean dropped onto the bed, relieved to be away from the church and Sam chuckled. "So, are you joining the church group?" he teased, and Dean tossed a pillow at him.

"No thank you. Get anything useful out of Lori?"

"Well she heard scratching on the roof and then found the body suspended upside down over the car," he explained, and Dean sat up, eyes wide.

"Seriously? That sounds like the –"

"The Hook Man legend, I know," Sam put out their dinner and Dean got up to join him at the small table, digging in hungrily.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with the Hook Man?" Dean asked, and Sammy shrugged.

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began," he admitted.

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?"

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sammy offered, and Dean nodded, it made sense. "We can try the library tomorrow."

"And tonight," Dean grinned, running his foot against Sammy's leg and Sammy laughed.

"Yeah, definitely," he leaned over and kissed Dean. They quickly finished the meal and then Dean pounced, and Sam caught him, pulling him close to kiss hungrily. Dean pushed at his clothes and Sam cooperated, their clothing vanishing, even as he stood and manoeuvred them over to the bed, pinning Dean to the mattress. Dean grinned up at him, spreading out on the bed in offering. Soon he was moaning and writhing in pleasure as Sammy took his time, driving him wild.

"S…Sammy! Please," Dean begged, and Sam grinned at him, kissing him and Dean whined softly. Sam finally gave Dean what he wanted, pressing inside.

An hour later Dean was asleep in his arms and Sam just watched him for a while before settling in to sleep as well.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel growled, another missed opportunity. They kept missing the brothers or following false leads. Although he was pretty certain they were behind the deaths of a few hunters which made him proud. He had his people researching, there was a way to get Sammy back as one of his, they just had to find it and then he could get things back on track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I just want to take her home," Reverend Sorensen told the Sheriff as the brothers slipped around the side of the sorority building.

"I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that."

"Listen to me. Arrest her now or let me take her home."

The sheriff thought about it for a second. "Make sure she's available for questioning."

"Thank you." He walked over to Lori. "Sweetheart, you ready to go home?" She stood up and started walking with him.

Sam pulled back out, ending the eavesdropping spell. Dean was looking around curiously, "Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road."

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else." Sam offered as two sorority girls came out the side entrance of the building, but they didn't see Sam and Dean. Sam looked up and then jumped grabbing onto the balcony, pulling himself up and Dean moved to give him a boost before Sam offered him a hand up. Sam found a window and quickly opened the latch, slipping inside.

"Oh, sorry!" Dean hissed as he fell in on top of him.

Sam opened the bathroom door slightly and saw another sheriff leaving the bedroom. Sam waited until the sheriff went downstairs and then opened the closet door. Once in Lori's bedroom, they saw the writing on the wall. "'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?' That's right out of the legend."

"Yeah, that's classic Hook Man all right." Dean wrinkled his nose. "It's definitely a spirit."

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before," Sam admitted as he looked around. "Hey, come here," he called, and Dean joined him at the window where they saw a cross symbol beneath the writing. "Does that look familiar to you?" he snapped a picture and they scrambled back out of the building and went to the car where Sam quickly pulled out the pictures. "It's the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns."

"All right, let's find the dude's grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down."

"'After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.'" Sam read from the record and Dean groaned, that was not good.

"Super."

"Ok. So, we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next. Or why."

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this," Dean said, and Sammy nodded. "Back to the library?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Sam offered, he tried to make sure Dean could choose when possible.

Dean thought about it, he didn't like libraries. "Nah, let's go."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They walked through the cemetery, Dean had a shotgun with salt shells while Sammy reached out with magic, searching for an unmarked grave. In the end they found three, so they salted and burned all of them to be safe. And yet when they got back to town they found that Lori's Father had been attacked and killed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof."

"Does it mention the hook?" Sam asked as he put his own search aside.

"Yeah, maybe. Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church. Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years. But if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

"Check the church records," Dean grinned, pushing them over.

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged…They melted it down. Made it into something else." They got up and left the library, heading for the car.

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire."

"I agree. So, Lori's still at the hospital. We'll have to break in," Sam answered as he got in to drive. "I'll take the house," he said as he parked out of sight.

"Ok," they split up and went to get the silver. Once he was done searching Dean went into the Church basement and began throwing everything silver into the fire.

A few minutes later Sam walked down with a bag of silver from the house. "I got everything that even looked silver."

"Better safe than sorry." They threw everything into the fire. Suddenly, they heard footsteps above them. "Move, move." They got their weapons and moved upstairs.

"Lori?" Sam called, and Dean went down to finish the silver.

"What are you doing here?"

"What is it?"

"I've been trying to understand what's been happening. Why? Now I know so I'm praying for forgiveness," She answered as Sam joined her in the pew.

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Don't you see? I'm to blame for all this. I've read in the Bible about avenging angels."

"Trust me, this guy—he's no angel."

"I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came, and he punished him."

"It's not your fault," Sam comforted.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how, but it is." In the back of the church, the Hook Man appeared for a moment then disappeared quickly. "I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father."

"Lori..."

"I can see it now. They didn't deserve to be punished. I do." They heard a noise come from the front of the church. The candles at the altar blew out, startling her.

Sam stood and pulled her up. "Come on. We gotta go." He led her away and opened the door to the basement. But the Hook Man was behind it and pushed his hook through the door. "Go!" They ran down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man followed them and smashed the glass of another door with his hook. He swung at Sam a few times but missed as Sam flung a spell at him, making him flicker. Sam quickly made a circle on the floor, using his own blood, wincing at the sting from his own knife.

"Sam?"

"Stay in the circle Lori."

"Sam, drop!" Sam crouched down and Dean shot the Hook Man once. He disappeared into dust.

"I thought we got all the silver."

"So, did I," Dean quickly joined them in the protection circle.

"Then why is he still here?"

"Well, maybe we missed something!" They looked around as Lori watched on in shock. Sam noticed a cross necklace that Lori was wearing. "Lori, where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Where'd your dad get it?" Dean demanded.

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?!"

"Yes!"

Sam ripped the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who was now invisible, made a long scratch on the wall.

"Sammy!" Dean raised his shotgun.

Sam put the necklace down and Lori yelped as his eyes shimmered gold, the room warming as the necklace began melting. The Hook Man stopped with his hook in the air. The hook began melting and then rest of his body burns into nothing as the necklace turned into a molten puddle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean stood in the doorway as Sammy put Lori into her bed and pulled the covers up over her. The memory spell had knocked her out and it was best if she simply woke in the morning with nothing to make her question her memories. As far as she would remember she had come home from the hospital and gone to bed. They left her to sleep and returned to their motel.

"What do you say we go back to the cabin for a while?" Sam offered as they lay in bed a few hours later, hand lazily tracing the rune patterns on Dean's skin. He kissed his shoulder and Dean sighed, feeling utterly relaxed.

"Why?" he murmured.

"R&R, time for just us for a bit." Sam let his hand drift to his hip, caressing warm skin.

"Hmm…" that felt really nice. Take some time… it was never allowed before with John, but they could do that now? "Okay," he agreed, groaning in pleasure at Sammy's touch. "Please…" he bared his throat as Sammy's lips teased the skin above his collar.

"Love you," Sam murmured as his hands moved over his skin.

"Love you Sammy," Dean gasped in pleasure. Being with Sammy was so different to anyone he'd been with before. All those women…they had been nothing, meaningless, this was what he'd been looking for, in the wrong places. He hated Jess for hurting them, but for giving him to Sammy he was thankful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She looked at the latest lead and smiled, packing up to follow it. She was closing in all the time. And now she knew the deal witch was dead, a good thing for her. after all, it would look bad if she killed the bitch if the one she was looking for was under her spell. Though it now appeared there were two people, the other natural witch and someone else that had been put under the dead witches' spell. Depending on the spell used on them it could make getting close to them easy or hard. She got in her car and headed for Colorado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam hovered over Dean, enjoying the effect of the candlelight on his skin as he lay spread out on the rug before the fireplace. He slowly drizzled melted chocolate over the golden skin and Dean moaned, shivering at the contact. He drew out protection runes before leaning in to lick them off. He looked so incredible like this. They'd been back for three days and had spent most of the time in bed or the bath or in front of the fire. "Dean," he murmured as he kissed across his skin.

"Hmmm…" Dean blinked dazedly at him. The gold in his eyes was glowing as he gripped the rug tight. "Ma…Master…"

"Do you like this?" he purred as he moved lower and Dean gasped.

"Y…ye..s" Dean gasped out brokenly, fighting to remain still.

"Let go Dean," Sam moved up to kiss his lips. "You can move now." Dean instantly loosened his grip on the rug, body relaxing a little as he began moving, seeking relief. "Good boy," he praised.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She smiled as she came across the wards, impressive, but no match for her. She had centuries of experience compared to this child. She slipped through the wards and approached the cabin cautiously. She smirked once closer, it was doubtful anyone would notice her approach from those noises. She peered inside to see two bodies writhing together on the rug before the fire and…oh, well, wasn't that interesting. Two very muscular, tanned bodies and the one on the bottom had a collar around his throat and an active slave spell of some sort tied into his very soul. And there was her natural born witch on top of him, his power…it was incredible! Glancing inside she saw a wallet and muttered a quick spell, smiling as it appeared in her hand and she opened to look inside at the drivers' licence, staring in shock at the name. Samuel Winchester. Was it possible this was one of John Winchester's sons? She returned the wallet and left as silently as she had appeared, she had research and more watching to do before she would think of approaching them. Oh, she doubted dear Samuel would be a threat, yes, he was powerful, but much of that power was still raw, untrained. But she did not want to fight him, she wanted him at her side, together they could make the demons pay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bobby frowned as he checked over the stolen police reports. In the last few months several hunters had died, in their own homes. Someone was hunting hunters but who or what could it be? Something was going on and he didn't like it. To make things worse John and Dean Winchester had vanished off the face of the planet. And when he'd checked with Stanford he found Sam gone, apparently having withdrawn. He needed more information.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 9**

Dean stretched and frowned when he found he was alone in the bed. He sat up, but the bedroom was empty, so he got up, showered, and dressed before going to the kitchen to find breakfast cooking and Sammy typing away. "How long have you been up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted, looking up and smiling at Dean who leant in for a kiss.

"Looking for a job?" He grabbed a glass of juice and sat opposite Sammy.

"Just looking, there's no rush." He got up to get their food, plating it up. "only thing I've found so far is Oasis Plains, Oklahoma. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?"

"Human mad cow disease," Sam clarified, and Dean frowned.

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?"

"You watch Oprah?" Sam grinned, and Dean flushed in embarrassment.

"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."

"Okay, that's weird. And disturbing."

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier," he shrugged, and Dean nodded.

"All right. Oklahoma."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we've had a good holiday, time to get back to work."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam got out of the car and frowned, looking around, there was something…whatever had happened definitely wasn't natural with what he was sensing. He shook it off and walked with Dean over to the man they were looking for. "Travis Weaver?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?" Dean asked, looking suitably saddened.

"Dustin never mentioned nephews."

"Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest."

"Yeah."

Travis grinned, "Oh, he did? Huh."

"Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?"

"I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back..."

"What did you see?" Sam pressed.

"Nothin'. Just Dustin."

"No wounds or anything?"

"Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it," Travis shuddered.

"So you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?

"I don't know. That's what the doctors are sayin'."

"But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?"

"No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?"

"That's a good question."

"You know, can you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked, and Travis nodded.

"Yeah." He quickly wrote out the address for them.

They got back in the Impala and drove to where the men had been working at the time of Dustin's death. The sinkhole was surrounded by police tape as they got out and looked around. "Huh. What do you think?" Dean asked, knowing Sammy could sense a lot more than he could thanks to magic.

"I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast. There's something…it's not evil but there's power in this town and it's not happy," Sam explained as they ducked under the police tape and looked into the hole with a flashlight.

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain? A curse?"

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

"Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?" Dean asked, and Sammy shook his head.

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there. I'm going." Sam picked up the rope and began tying it around his waist before grinning at Dean. "Don't drop me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Can you imagine growin' up in a place like this?" Dean asked as they walked towards the house holding the BBQ.

"Yeah, I can," he admitted, squeezing Dean's hand. "There's nothing wrong with "normal"."

They approached the house and knocked on the door. The homeowner, Larry Pike, answered. "Welcome."

"This the barbeque?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?"

"Sam, this is Dean." They all shook hands.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, colour, or... sexual orientation."

"That's very good to know, thanks," Sam answered, and Larry took them outside to the backyard. There were lots of people walking around, chatting and eating. "You said you were the developer?"

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains," Larry explained as they joined a well-dressed woman. "This is my wife, Joanie."

"Hi there," she greeted as they shook hands.

"Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

"Right," she agreed as they laughed.

"Boys, will you excuse me?" Larry left them in her hands.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live."

A very energetic woman approached them. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. "Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales."

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbour, though," Joanie warned as she left the brothers with Lynda.

"She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Y-yeah, well..."

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, colour, or... sexual orientation."

"Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry. Okay?" he asked Sammy who smiled, and Dean leant in to kiss him and Sam kissed back before letting him go.

"Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine every day."

"Sounds great." While Lynda continued talking, Sam noticed a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which was resting on a table. A few feet away, Larry's son, Matt, was watching excitedly. "Excuse me." He pushed Lynda out of the way and picked up the spider, bringing it over to Matt. "Is this yours?"

Matt took his spider back. "You gonna tell my dad?"

"I don't know. Who's your dad?"

"Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions," Matt scoffed.

"Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim."

"Well, I'm not exactly brochure material."

"Well, hang in there. It gets better, all right? I promise."

"When?"

"Matthew," Larry called, and they turned to see Larry and Dean walking over. "I am so sorry about my son and his... pet."

"It's no bother."

"Excuse us," Larry pulled Matt away.

"Remind you of somebody?" Sam asked, and Dean looked over at where Larry was yelling at Matt.

"John," Dean answered, he understood now just how wrong the man had been in the way he had raised them and then treated Sammy for wanting to go to College.

"How was your tour?"

"Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy, Dean grinned, and Sam laughed. "So you're onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?"

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings."

"More bugs."

Dean nodded, "More Bugs."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She scried the boy's location, frowning at the massive negative energy around them. She couldn't help wondering what dear Daddy Winchester would think when he found out dear Samuel had enslaved his own big brother, even if Dean appeared to have more freedom than that spell usually allowed for. Both carried broken bonds, to the same person. Pity she couldn't meet that witch, she had been very good to be able to ensnare even an untrained witch of Samuel's power levels. And then to get under Dean's guard long enough to enslave him… it also left a very tempting way to get close to the boys. She could soothe their pain from the bond…by taking them over herself. It would give her instant access to them both without worrying about taking the time to approach carefully, to woo them to her cause. If she didn't do it, someone else would eventually.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John fought the chains, swearing as he fought but there was no way out as the black demonic cloud approached. It poured down through his mouth and noise, choking him before the world became distant and his body relaxed. The chains released, and his body moved without his telling it to. He was possessed and there was nothing he could do about it. He walked into another room and John baulked at the spell components he saw set out. He knelt and drew a knife across his hand, letting blood drip into the waiting bowl. Words he didn't recognise fell from his lips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam grinned as he broke into one of the unsold houses from the now closed garage. They went inside and headed upstairs to the master bedroom.

"This I could get used to," Dean admitted, and Sam smirked before pushing him onto the bed, pinning him there.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" he moaned as Sammy latched onto his throat. Sammy shifted to claim his lips and Dean relaxed, giving himself to him. Their clothing vanished as Sammy's hands wandered his body and Dean was soon whimpering and pleading, unashamed of the noises Sammy could pull from him. He didn't care about whatever Sammy had done to him to make this easy, it meant no awkwardness or anything to break the mood. Neither noticed the soft buzzing until Dean whined and slapped at a mosquito. He looked, and his eyes widened. "Sammy!"

Sam looked over, eyes widening before shimmering gold, a wall of magic surrounding them protectively and Sam took a deep breath, feeling the headache start even as their clothing reappeared on them. "We need to move." They got off the bed and back towards the door, the bugs following, stopped by Sam's shield for now. They bolted for the impala and drove away as quickly as possible, Dean driving for once since Sam needed to concentrate. It was odd but as soon as they left town the swarm dispersed.

"What the hell?" Dean demanded in shock. And then the police scanner picked up the report of a woman killed by spiders. The attacks were speeding up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They pulled up at the curb and watched as across the street, Matt got off a school bus and began walking. "Isn't his house that way?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yup."

"So, where's he goin'?" They get out of the car and begin following Matt. They found him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.

"Hey, Matt. Remember me?" Sam asked as they approached, and the teen eyed them warily.

"What are you doin' out here?"

"Well, we wanna talk to you," Dean told him.

"You're not here to buy a house, are you?" matt asked, and Dean shook his head. "W-wait. You're not serial killers?"

They laughed, and Sam shook his head. "No, no. No, I think you're safe." He wasn't a hunter after all.

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects."

"So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?"

"I hear she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right. Spider bites."

"Matt... you tried to scare her with a spider," Sam pointed out gently and Matt's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. You think I had something to do with that?" he demanded angrily.

"You tell us."

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" Sam asked, and Matt nodded.

"There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." He picked up his backpack and began walking with them to another area.

"So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out."

"Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me," Matt scoffed as they moved deeper into the woods.

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

"I hear you," Sam scoffed, and Dean nodded. "Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?" Matt asked in confusion.

"College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

"Or even travelling, as long as you're eighteen," Dean agreed.

"How much further, Matt?"

"We're close." A few moments later, they reached a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects could be heard among the trees. Sam swallowed and shivered, there was something… "I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class."

"What's been happening?" Dean asked, seeing Sammy's shiver.

"A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?" Dean asked as they looked around at the multitude of creepy crawlies.

"I don't know."

"What's that?" He pointed to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walked over to it and discovered hundreds of worms. Dean stepped on some of them, and they fell into the ground, creating a hole. He crouched down and used a stick to poke around in the hole. "There's somethin' down there." He put the stick down and pus his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he felt something inside the hole. He brought his hand back up, and the three boys looked horrified. Covered in dirt and worms, was a human skull.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam and Dean entered the diner and found a Native American man playing cards at a table. "Joe White Tree?" the man nodded and looked up, eyes narrowing as he stared at Sam. We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right."

"What can I do for a witch and his slave?" the Shaman asked, and Sam blinked. "You have both been touched by evil, evil that can reclaim you so long as those broken bonds remain."

"Oh…thank you," Sam said politely. "Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley."

"I know the area."

"What can you tell us about the history there?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Joe asked warily.

"Something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones," Dean jumped in to Joe's surprise, he had assumed due to the salve bond the shorter male would not speak but ti seemed he retained some autonomy.

"I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people."

"Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days," Dean frowned.

"And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive," Joe finished, and the boys shared a look.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Can you break the curse?" Dean asked as they looked at the calendar.

Sam bit his lip, thinking. "Maybe, with a lot of time and space to work or several other witches to work with but this thing is very strong. Odd are I'd only weaken it a little," he finally admitted. "We need to get Larry and his family out of here or they'll be dead by sunrise."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She frowned as the power around the boys continued to grow. Whatever they were messed up in was not good…it was a curse of the worse kind, backed by the sacrifice of lives. She was too far away to do anything. She cast a few protection spells aimed at them but that was all she could do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They pulled up outside Larry's house and saw Larry peering out at them. "Damn it, they're still here. Come on," Dean grumbled as they got out, Matt moving out from the yard to join them.

"Get off my property before I call the cops," Larry demanded as he left the house.

"Mr. Pike listen."

"Dad, they're just tryin' to help."

"Get in the house!" he yelled at his side.

"I'm sorry. I told him the truth," Matt admitted.

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?" Dean asked, frustrated, he could feel Sammy's magic surging.

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late."

"Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm," Larry sneered.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now."

"Dad, they're right, okay? We're in danger."

"Matt, get inside! Now!"

"No! Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" Sam cut in, glaring, and Larry stepped back as Sam's eyes shimmered with magic. "Get your wife, get in the car and get out of here!"

"Wait," Dean called, and they fell silent. "You hear it?" From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise could be heard, continuing to grow.

"Cars, now!" Sam ordered, eyes flashing, and Larry ran to get his wife even as Dean shoved Matt in the Impala.

"Guys!" Matt called, pointing up from his seat in the car. They looked up to the sky. Millions of bugs began flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.

"Sammy?" Dean looked at Sammy whose eyes were pure gold, lips moving silently as he wove a spell around them. Larry pulled his wife from the house and towards them and Sammy stretched the spell to cover them as the swarm dove at them, hitting the shield.

"Oh my God," Larry gasped.

"Move it!" Dean snarled as he got in the driver's seat.

Sam shoved them in the back and then dove into the passenger seat. "GO!" Dean floored it, glancing at Sammy to see him sweating, a trickle of blood coming from his nose. He was going as fast as he could, the swarm surrounding them, kept out only by Sammy's spell. He just had to get them off the land and they would be safe.

Sam groaned, pressing his hands to his eyes in pain as he fought to keep the spell going. He felt…another source of magic settled around them, it was protective, and it eased some of the strain and he shivered, it was powerful, so powerful. He felt it as Dean crossed the border, the pressure of the curse vanishing with the swarm and he slumped in his seat.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

"M'kay," he mumbled tiredly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They watched the family pack up, happy to hear no one would be living there again, and then they returned to the diner and Joe White Tree.

"Still alive?" the Shaman was surprised, he had felt the curse come to its normal end.

"A family of three, including a child nearly died but yes, we made it out. How do we break it?"

"You don't break curses."

"With help they can be. You're a descendant, together we might be able to break it, especially now that's it done for this cycle," Sam argued.

Joe stared at them, seeing the anger and he closed his eyes, considering. A child… "Very well, we will see what can be done."

They returned to the field where the bones had been, Joe now dressed traditionally and went to work. Dean waited nervously in the Impala, able to feel the strain Sammy was under as they struggled to truly put the spirits to rest and cleanse the land. He closed his eyes and slumped in the seat as he felt Sammy draw on the bond. For three days they fought the spirits until Sam and Joe hit the ground as the curse snapped, freeing the spirits. They staggered up and went to work on the purification, Sam ignoring the blood on his face and the pain. When they finished they stumbled back to the car and Dean drove to Joe's place and then on to the motel where he got Sam inside and into the shower to clean up before falling into bed.

When Sam woke twenty-six hours later he found Dean awake and waiting for orders. He managed to order Dean through getting them both something to eat and then they curled together on the bed to continue resting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel smirked as a location finally appeared on the map, feeling John screaming in his head. They were in Oklahoma and dear Sammy was rather week at the moment. The perfect time to send some demons to collect them and bring Sammy home where he belonged.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam packed the last bag and put it in the car. He was still exhausted, but something was telling him they needed to move on.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 10**

Jenny was sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She came across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding and began to cry just as her daughter, Sari walked in.

"Mommy?"

Jenny looked up and managed a shaky smile. "Hey, sweetie. Why aren't you in bed?"

"There's something in my closet."

Jenny put the photo aside and stood, taking her hand and leading her back to her bedroom where she opened the closet doors and looked inside as Sari watched from her bed. "See? There's nothing there."

"You sure?" she clutched her doll tight.

"I'm sure. Now, come on. Get into bed," she smiled, and Sari crawled into bed and Jenny tucked her in.

"I don't like this house."

"You're just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me –- we are going to be very happy here. I promise," she kissed Sari on her forehead. "I love you." She turned off the light and got up to leave the room.

"The chair," Sari called.

"Okay." She moved a chair under the doorknob of the closet. "The chair. Just to be safe."

Sari lay down and closed her eyes as Jenny left.

Jenny went back down to the living room to continue unpacking boxes. She stopped when she heard the sound of scratching coming from the basement. "Please, God, don't let it be rats," she muttered, maybe this house hadn't been as good a deal as it had first appeared. She got up and headed down into the basement with a flashlight. She tried turning on a light, but the switches didn't work. "Terrific."

In Sari's bedroom the chair began moving on its own, away from the closet doors. Sari sat up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid.

Back in the basement, Jenny kept looking around. On the floor, she saw a large black trunk. She knelt down and opened it, pulling out old photos of the Winchester family. Written on the back of a picture were the words, 'The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy.' Jenny smiled at the sweet scenes.

In Sari's bedroom, the closet doors opened by themselves. Standing in the closet was what looked like a person, but it was entirely made out of fire. Sari screamed but then the figure faded away as if something had stopped it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She stirred slowly, becoming aware for the first time in years, sensing terror. She stretched out and felt the evil, felt the child's fear and she acted smother the evil presence…for now. She could not destroy it, she didn't have the power, so she reached out for anything familiar, looking for help.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam gasped awake, shaking slightly and Dean woke instantly, sitting up in alarm. "Sammy?"

"I…I don't know…nightmare?"

"What was it?" Dean got up and grabbed a water bottle, tossing it to Sammy who drank, letting the shakes slow to a stop.

"I don't know…a tree…a woman in a bedroom, screaming for help…"

"Not a lot to go on," Dean warned even as he grabbed the laptop and John's journal, tossing it to Sammy.

Sam caught the journal and frowned as a photo slipped out, freezing as he stared at it…was it possible?

"Sammy?" Dean looked up, seeing his expression.

Sam turned the photo around, it showed their family from before the demon, standing in front of a tree. "Dean this is the tree."

"No…" Dean shook his head, anything but that, he couldn't go back there.

"Dean we have to, if something's happening there, in our old house we can't let it continue," Sam argued, and Dean sighed, he knew Sammy was right. He couldn't sit back and let someone innocent die just because he didn't want to go back home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam parked and looked at the house, he had no memories of it, he'd been too young. He glanced at Dean, seeing how pale he looked as he stared at the house with wide eyes. "You gonna be all right?"

"Let me get back to you on that," Dean answered and then they got out of the car. After knocking on the front door, Jenny answered it, Sam not entirely surprised to find she was the woman from his dream.

"Yes?"

"Um…hi. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night," Jenny admitted, they had definitely grown up since the photos, but she could still see those little boys in them.

"You did?" Dean asked in surprise and Jenny nodded, stepping aside.

"Come on in," She smiled, and they walked in, following her to the kitchen where Sari was at the table doing homework. Ritchie, her jumpy toddler brother, was in his playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie." She took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and handed it to Ritchie. "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy," she laughed, walking over to Sari. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Hi," she greeted, and Dean waved.

"Hey, Sari," Sam smiled at her. "So, you just moved in?"

"Yeah, from Wichita," Jenny answered.

"You got family here, or….?" Dean asked, curious. Why had Sammy dreamt of this?

"No. I just, uh… needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house."

"So, how you likin' it so far?"

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here," she offered, and Dean smiled weakly. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, maybe whatever it was, was what had caused his dream?

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" Dean pushed cautiously.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain."

"No. Have you seen the rats, or have you just heard scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually," she frowned, she hadn't actually seen any rats.

"Mom?" Sari called, and jenny turned to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here.

"What, Sari?" Sam asked carefully.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She looked at the brothers. "Right?"

"Right. No, no, of course not."

"She had a nightmare the other night," Jenny explained, gently running a hand through Sari's hair.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire," she insisted, and the brothers froze, fire?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She watched them in shock, these were her babies? Her beautiful boys? They'd grown so much, she had missed so much. She wanted to reach out to them, but she had drained too much power reaching out to them. It was Sammy she'd reached, she could feel his power, even stronger than as a baby. But Dean…. there was something…off. She wanted so much to speak with them, to tell them how much she loved them, but it was taking what power she had to hold back the evil.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You hear that? A figure on fire," Dean offered as they settled in their motel room. "And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dream?"

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam put down the lunch he'd grabbed, and they sat to eat.

"The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?" Dean asked nervously.

"I don't know… I don't think so, that's a demon and this isn't screaming demon," Sam admitted.

"We have to get 'em out of that house."

"And we will," Sam promised.

"No, I mean now," Dean argued, he didn't want anyone hurt because of their past.

"And how are we gonna do that, huh? You have a story that she's going believe?" Sam asked, and Dean deflated, shaking his head.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"If this was any other kind of job, what would we do?" Sam offered, and Dean dug out the laptop.

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house. Except this time, we already know what happened, if this is connected to Mom."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam had never really asked Dean that, he'd pushed John for answers but never Dean.

"About that night, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Not much. I remember the fire…the heat," he paused for a moment, "and then I carried you out the front door."

Sam blinked in shock, "You did?"

"Yeah, you never knew that?" Dean asked in confusion but then…Sammy had never really asked him about that night before. "Well, you know John's story as well as I do. Mom was…. was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her. and now we know it was a demon."

"And he never had a theory about what did it?" Sam asked curiously, had John never worked out it was a demon?

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times," Dean shrugged, uncomfortable.

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. I don't think it's a demon but if fires involved it could be connected."

"Yeah. We'll talk to John's friends, neighbours, people who were there at the time," Dean agreed, and they fell silent for a while, Dean tapping away at the laptop.

"Does this feel like just another job to you?"

Dean hesitated and then shook his head, "No," he whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you," She was saying as the boys walked onto the porch. The man thanked her, and she closed the front door behind him once they were inside, shaking her head. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked, and she chuckled.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news," she explained, and the boys stared at her. "Well? Sam and Dean come on already, I ain't got all day," she said as she left the room. They exchanged a worried and slightly confused look but followed. "Well, lemme look at ya," she laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She pointed at Dean, "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." That had Dean glaring at her while Sam smirked. "Sam," she took his hand and her eyes widened. "Oh honey…I'm so sorry. What she did to you…to both of you…" she shook her head, unable to believe what had been done to them. She wasn't a witch, but she didn't need to be to feel how they had been changed, twisted into new people all to suite a dead witch's wants.

"How'd you know all that?"

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now."

Sam stared in shock at her answer. "I…um…"

"Can what was done to Sammy be undone? Dean asked, never thinking to ask for himself.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean pushed.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." They sat down, she was one forceful woman.

"So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?" Sam asked, forcing himself to say that instead of using his name.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked eagerly.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?"

"I…." She shook her head. "I don't know. Oh, but it was evil. So…you think somethin' is back in that house?"

"Definitely," Sam stated.

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's what killed Mom but there are definitely signs something is there," Sam answered.

"Pity the upstairs burned, you Mom's journals might have helped."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"You didn't know? Where do you think you get it from Sam?" she asked in amusement.

"Get?"

"Magic sweetie, you got if from your Mom. The Campbell's are a long line of natural witches and your Mom was powerful. When John took me through I could still feel the remains of her protections," she explained. "You didn't know? I told John all this, told him you'd need training."

Sam shook his head. "I didn't know I had magic till I went to Stanford. John always warded everything…it blocked my magic," he admitted, and she glared angrily.

"If I get my hands on that man!" She snarled and the brother's blinked at her, surprised by her anger. "Well let's get this over with," she stood and went to gather a few things and the boys trailed after her, Sam still shocked to have conformation that John had known and been purposely cutting him off from his power despite being told to have him trained. Just another betrayal from the man who should have loved and looked after them.

They walked up to the house and knocked, a frazzled Jenny opening the door. "Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri," Sam introduced her.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake."

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy," Jenny answered, clutching Ritchie and all three wondered what had happened now.

"Listen, Jenny, it's important," Dean started but Missouri stopped him, usually she would have slapped but she couldn't do that to him, not when she knew what had been done to him.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out," she said, and Dean blinked, a little stunned.

"About what?"

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny shook her head, tightening her hold on Ritchie.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" Missouri asked, and Jenny swallowed nervously.

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little," Missouri pressed, and Jenny stared, unsure but finally she stepped back, letting them in. Missouri led them right up to Sari's room. "If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?" Sam asked, glancing around.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened," she answered gently, and Sam glanced up at the ceiling, reaching out with his magic to try and sense something. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your Mom."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, and she nodded. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?" Dean asked, worried about Sammy, seeing the wide-eyed look his bother sported at being back in his nursery even if it didn't look the same.

"Not it." She opened the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected. This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead," Missouri explained as they left the room and headed downstairs.

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure –- nobody's dyin' in this house ever again. So, whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

Jenny just stared in confusion as Missouri spread out the things she had brought from her house on the table.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked as he stared at the various herbs.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends. We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Sorry Jenny," he looked at the woman who looked utterly lost.

"And this'll destroy the spirits?"

"It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad. Which means you and the babies need to leave," she looked at Jenny.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone," jenny argued weakly, were they really talking about ghosts?

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin', and it'll be over by the time you get back," Missouri smiled, and the brothers moved to help her get the kids ready and then out of the house. [JENNY, still slightly unsure, leaves with her kids. MISSOURI goes back inside.]

Sam went into one of the rooms with a hammer. He knelt down by the wall and began using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he was doing that, a plug on the other side of the room took itself out of the outlet. A lamp began to move on its own as well. The plug snaked its way towards Sam. Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean was punching the wall with a small axe. Behind him, a drawer began to open on its own. In the basement, Missouri was looking around. She brought a bag full of herbs to the wall. She heard a noise and turned around to see a table coming towards her. She screamed as it pinned her against the wall. Back in the kitchen, Dean also heard a noise, he quickly ducked just as a knife hurled itself into a cabinet. Dean placed a table in front of himself as more knives came through it. Upstairs, Sam was chopping a hole in the wall as the lamp crashed to the ground. Sam turned around to see what the noise was, and the cord wrapped itself around his neck, tightening as Sam fell to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Magic surged through him as he mouthed a few words and the cord went limp, letting him yank it free.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled up the stairs.

"I'm fine, keep going!" he kicked a hole in the wall and placed the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light flashed through the room. He rubbed at his throat, but the pain was fading. He headed downstairs to meet up with the others, all of them a little ruffled form the poltergeists last attack. "You sure this is over?"

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," Sam sighed. "It's nothin', I guess." He moved to the stove and whipped up some hot chocolate, they could all use the sugar boost. A few hours later, after no activity, jenny opened the door.

"Hello? We're home," she walked into the kitchen and looked around. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry. Um, we'll pay for all of this."

Don't you worry. The boy's are gonna clean up this mess. Well, what are you waiting for, boys? Get the mop. And don't cuss at me!" the brothers moved to clean up, Sam sneaking in a few protective spells to keep the family safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She'd felt the purification and it hadn't affected her, she wasn't evil after all. She'd managed to keep the other from doing too much damage while they were working to banish it, happy to see Sammy defend himself so well with magic. He was so powerful, and she felt no demonic taint in him, despite what she had walked in on all those years ago.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jenny lay in bed, reading a magazine. She yawned and put the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she went to sleep. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes, startled. The bed began to shake violently. She screamed and scrambled out of bed. Meanwhile, outside, Sam and Dean were sitting in the car, just to be safe.

"All right, what are we still doin' here? Missouri said it's clean."

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling. I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Okay, wake me for my turn." He slid down in his seat and closed his eyes.

Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and saw her screaming, just as in his dream. "Dean. Look, Dean!" They rushed out of the car and ran towards the house.

"You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny," Dean yelled as they broke the door down and bolted up the stairs, splitting up even as Sam wove shield spells around them on the Sari's bedroom, the figure made out of fire was standing by her closet. In the hallway, Dean rushes to Jenny's bedroom door. "Jenny!"

"I can't open the door!" she yelled back.

"Stand back!" he called, and she moved back. Dean kicked down the door and brought her downstairs.

"No, my kids!"

"Sammy's got your kids, come on."

While carrying Ritchie in his arms, Sam went to Sari's bedroom, where she was screaming for help. Sam went to her bed and picked her up in his other arm. "Don't look. Don't look!" They left the bedroom. Outside, Dean and Jenny rushed out of the house. Inside the house, Sam rushed down the stairs and put the kids down on the floor. "All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back," he ordered even as he felt something slam through his shield spell, sending him sliding back on the floor.

Sari screamed and ran outside with Ritchie. They rushed outside to Dean and Jenny. Dean knelt down to Sari's eye level. "Sari, where's Sam?"

"He's inside. Something's got him," she sobbed, and Dean looked up in panic even as the front door slammed shut.

Dean rushed over to the Impala and opened the trunk, grabbing a rifle and an axe. He rushed to the front door and began chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam was flung into a set of cabinets. He stood up and felt the presence attack but managed to ward it off long enough to sprint for the door. It attacked again, and he was slammed into the wall, pinned in place even as he struggled, he couldn't move any part of his body. The fire figure made its way towards Sam as he watched on with wide eyes, magic writhing impotently. Dean continued chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he made a hole that he was able to step through. He walked through the house, looking for Sam, rifle at the ready. "Sammy? Sammy! He found Sammy pinned to the wall and raised the rifle.

"No, don't! Don't!" Sam yelled, and Dean froze.

"What, why?!"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now," Sam whispered in awe and Dean stared as the fire vanished, revealing someone he still recognised. May Winchester stood before them, exactly as she was the night she died.

Dean's expression softened and in shock, he lowered his gun slowly. "Mom?" he breathed, and she stepped closer.

"Dean," she smiled at him and tears formed in Dean's eyes. Mary walked away from him and went to Sam. Dean watched her, never taking his eyes off her. "Sam," she smiled at her baby, all grown up. Sam smiled weakly, crying. His mother's smile faded. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

She reached out and he shivered, feeling her ghostly touch on his cheek. She then moved back to Dean and it hit her, someone had enslaved her son! The bond was broken…Dean should be dead but...there were two bonds, with the second intact Dean had survived. She should have told John the truth, so he would have known how to protect them. "Look after each other, you need a teacher Sammy, soon." She looked at him sadly and then she walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling. "You get out of my house. And let go of my son." Once again, she burst into flames. When she was entirely engulfed, the fire reached the ceiling and disappeared. The force holding Sam to the wall was released and he stumbled before walking over to Dean, and the two of them looked at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over," Sam whispered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They collapsed on the bed together, Dean clinging to Sammy as he trembled. She had looked the same, sounded the same, even smelt the same. "Was it really her?" he choked out and felt Sammy nod.

"She knew…she had magic, I could feel it. Missouri was right," Sam whispered as he held Dean tight. Their Mom had been a Witch, just like him. How different would their lives had been if she had lived? Had brought him up in magic. Would John have accepted it without a Hunter's paranoia? Dean shifted in his arms and then lips were pressed to his and Sam welcomed the kiss, hands beginning to wander over Dean's clothed back before Dean's clothes vanished and then Sam's followed as he rolled them, so Dean was spread out beneath him. They needed this tonight, needed to reaffirm the bond between them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean stood by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos. "Thanks for these."

"Don't thank me, they're yours," she smiled at him and Dean put the box of photos into the car.

Sitting on the front steps of the house, Sam was joined by Missouri. "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."

"Not even my mom?" he asked even though he already knew she was gone.

"No."

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?" did that mean she was totally gone? No after life?

"Well, to protect her boys, of course," she gently took his hand and squeezed it. Sam nodded, with tears in his eyes. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't," she admitted, and he looked away. "You have a very powerful talent Sam, and someone used it to hurt you both. People like you are very rare, without your Mom to teach you it will be hard."

Sam nodded slowly. He wished so much his Mom was there to teach him. Jess had taught him some, he'd learnt more from her books, but he knew he still had a lot to learn.

"Sam, we ready?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded, getting up and joining Dean at the car, accepting Jenny's thanks.

"Don't you boys be strangers," Missouri called after them.

"We won't," Dean answered.

"See you around."

Missouri watched the boys drive away and then returned home only to freeze in the doorway as she saw John Winchester…no, the demon wearing him.

"Where is Sammy?" the demon asked, smirking and Missouri felt another move up behind her. She may be getting on in year, she may not be a fighter, but she was a psychic and this was her home. Twenty minutes later she picked up the phone to warn the boys what was on their trail and then the cops to deal with the body on her floor. The demon possessed John had fled, if Mary couldn't stop it she knew she couldn't. The brothers were in danger and she only hoped they would be ready to face it when the time came.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She hadn't realised who the brothers Mother was, a Campbell witch, no wonder Sam was so powerful. She would approach them soon, they would need her now that it was obvious there were demons on their trail. She had so much to teach them.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 11**

Azazel snarled, they had been so close! His demons scattered, not wanting to face his wrath of having been an hour too late to capture the brothers.

"Let me handle this Father," Meg offered, bowing her head to him.

"Meg, my favourite daughter," Azazel reached out to tussle short blond hair. "You have never failed me before, ensure that this is not the first time," he praised but also warned and she nodded.

"I will not fail you Father. I will succeed or die trying," she swore before leaving to hunt down the brothers. She'd seen a picture of them and she wanted a turn with at least one of them. Maybe she could have Dean as her plaything since Father wanted Sam. The thought of breaking a hunter was delicious.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean knelt beside his Master's chair as he worked, leaning against his leg as a hand absently stroked through his now almost shoulder length hair. After a while the hand tugged up and Dean raised his head to meet his Master's eyes before quickly lowering his own even as he was gently urged up until he was in Masters lap. Lips claimed his and Dean mewled in pleasure as hands gripped his hips, holding him in place.

Sam broke the kiss to stare at Dean who kept his gaze lowered. Missouri said he needed teaching and he knew she was right, but where did he find a teacher they could trust? Could one be found that could be trusted enough to sooth the broken bond in Dean, to be trusted not to hurt Dean through it? Letting another take on that bond was risky, it would be all too easy for them to return Dean to how he had been when Jess was alive. While having Dean like this gave him a thrill he didn't want Dean to be like this all of the time. He liked being called Sammy, having Dean able to talk with him, hunting together. "I love you Dean," he whispered, stroking a smooth cheek and Dean smiled shyly, pressing into his touch.

"Love you Master," Dean almost purred and Sam stood, holding him as he moved to the bed, their clothes vanishing.

Sam lay Dean down on the bed, and green eyes met his briefly, full of love and trust. Sam kissed him again, hungrily and Dean moaned in desire. Sam let his hands wander over warm skin, caressing it gently. His lips moved to nibble the skin of Dean's chin and then down his throat and Dean arched his neck, offering his throat eagerly. He nipped at the skin and Dean groaned, fighting to stay still, giving himself to his Master. A nudge had him spreading his legs, Sam settling between them before slowly pushing into his body, leaving Dean a panting, whining, mess. "You can move Dean," Sam groaned out as he began to thrust, and Dean relaxed at being given permission, hands gripping the sheets as he moved with his Master. "Look at me," Sam commanded, and green eyes opened, revealing dilated pupils as Dean obediently looked at him. "What do you need Dean?" Sam asked, panting slightly.

"You Master, please," Dean begged.

"Touch me Dean," Sam answered before kissing him and Dean let go of the sheets to touch him, hands wandering over warm skin.

His hands caressed his Master's body, feeling the strong muscles, the sweat of exertion and to Dean this was paradise. This was the safest place to be, in his Master's arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Check this out," Dean shifted the laptop so Sammy could see. "Three different couples. All went missing."

"They're all from different towns? Different states?" Sam looked at the information Dean had gathered.

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere," Sam warned, not wanting Dean to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April," Sam frowned.

"Yep."

"Alright, it's worth a look," Sam agreed, and Dean grinned. They packed up and hit the road, they weren't that far away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meg shouldered her backpack and stood beside the road, quickly ensuring her masking amulet was in place. They didn't know how powerful Sam was, she couldn't risk him sensing what she was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam slowed as he saw the girl on the side of the road, he didn't like the idea of a girl hitchhiking with all the creeps on the roads, but why would someone be in the middle of nowhere. He stopped the car and rolled down the window even as Dean cautiously pulled his gun but kept it out of sight. "You okay?"

"Can I get a lift to town?" Meg asked, smiling shyly at the brothers, they were even beter looking in person! She felt the magic form Sam and felt the amulet do it's job, keeping him from reading her as anything but human even as she projected harmless to the best of her ability. It helped that her meatsuit was short, innocent looking.

Dean looked her over from his seat, he guessed she was cute, if he liked girls. There was something…vulnerable about her. he glanced at Sammy, seeing the hesitation. "It couldn't hurt?" he offered.

Sam hesitated, his gut saying she was trouble but…could he really just leave her there? "Alright, hop in," he finally offered, and she smiled, getting in the back.

Meg could feel the protection spells on the car and was very impressed. Not bad at all for someone with so little training. Her Father would be able to do so much with that power under their control. She fingered the small piece of paper with the demonic spell written in John's blood on it before sticking it to the back of Sam's seat. As a witch he was the biggest threat, but she also had to ensure she delivered him unharmed. The spell wasn't all that powerful but done in John's blood helped attune it to his children and hopefully worm its way past Sam's protections, to help make them trust her, relax their guard around her. in her pocket was a potion for Dean, she had to find a way to get him to drink it, it would give her temporary access to the broken slave bond, allow her total control of him and then through him she would be able to get to Sam.

Sam drove for a few hours, the tension of having a stranger behind him slowly fading away as the blood powered spell began to work. It was helped by the fact that Sam had submitted to another's magic once before. Seeing a bus station, he pulled into the parking lot. "You can get a bus to where you're going right?"

"Sure, but let me buy you guys dinner to pay for the ride? I'm Meg by the way."

"Sam, this is Dean. You sure you want to do that?" Sam turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Sure, it'll be fun," she got out, carrying her backpack until Sam, ever the gentleman, took it. They went into the attached diner and sat to order food. When Sam got up to use the restroom she took the opportunity to doctor a distracted Dean's drink. She bit back a smirk as Dean drank it all before tucking into his salad. He froze, eyes going vacant and she leered, feeling the slave bond now. "We'll have so much fun together once Father has Sam. When Sam returned you will act as he expects you to slave, understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy, eat your food," she smiled and leant back, picking up her burger to eat as Sam returned. The blankness faded from Dean's eyes as he grinned at Sam, acting completely normal. The potion would take time to give her access to Sam, but she would have them both under control, even if only temporarily, within a handful of days. They chatted as they ate and then the brothers left her to catch a bus, expect once they were gone she stole a car and set about following them. When they stopped for the night she remained nearby, monitoring them through the slavery bond, it was intoxicating to know she had full control of Dean without anyone knowing. Thanks to the potion Sam couldn't sense her use of the bond and wouldn't suspect a thing. She sighed in pleasure as she remained in the bond even as they had sex, enjoying the feelings of pleasure even second hand. Maybe once Father was done with Sam she could have them both as a reward. As they relaxed into sleep she carefully reached for Sam, feeling the tiny link into him through Dean. She wanted to move now but it was too soon, patience was what was needed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam parked the Impala outside of Scotty's Café in Burkitsville, Indiana. A man was sitting in a chair on the porch as the brothers approached.

"Let me guess," Dean gestured at the sign and then the mam, "Scotty."

Scotty looked at the sign and nodded, "Yep."

"Hi, I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"What can I do for you, Dean and Sam?"

Dean took two pieces of paper out of his pocket, Missing Person flyers for Holly and Vince Parker. "We were wondering if, uh, you'd seen these people by chance."

Scotty looked at the flyers. "Nope. Who are they?"

"Friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—" Sam answered, feeling…off. There was something here?

"Sorry." He handed the flyers back. "We don't get many strangers around here."

"Well, thanks anyway," Dean smiled, and they walked away.

Neither noticed the redhead woman watching from the shadows. She too could sense there was something here, something very wrong. But there was also something about Dean as well…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean walked into Jorgeson General Store alone, they'd split up to save time. He went up to the counter and smiled at the couple there. "Hi, I was hoping you could help me. I'm looking for my friends." He held out the flyer and Harley took it.

"Never seen them," Harley answered.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Dean pressed.

Harley showed the pictures to Stacy and she shook her head. "Nope, don't remember 'em. You said they were friends of yours?"

"That's right," he said as a girl around Sammy's age came downstairs carrying some boxes.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" she asked.

"Yes, he did."

Emily put the boxes on the counter and looked at the picture of Vince. "You remember? They were just married."

"You're right. They did stop for gas. Weren't here more than ten minutes," Harley said as if just remembering.

"You remember anything else?"

"I told 'em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town."

"Could you point me in that same direction?"

"Sure." He led Dean outside to show him the way and Dean got in the Impala to go have a look since Sam was still at the other end of town asking around. It felt strange being behind the wheel again, and alone in the car, but he hadn't drive far before Meg stepped into view and Dean stopped the car. He undid his seatbelt and got out as she approached, dropping to his knees before her, all thoughts of the hunt gone.

She tipped his head up, seeing nothing but mindless devotion. What would it hurt? She leant down and kissed him and he submitted to her touch. "I could take you right now, you'd be perfect bait to draw Sam in and we could have a lot of fun until he showed up," she slipped a hand under his thin shirt, the magical illusion of normal clothes not affecting her at all. Dean whined softly at her touch. "Tell me about the hunt slave," she ordered, and Dean told her everything. She kissed him again in reward for obeying. "Get back in the car Dean and forget you ever saw me here."

"Yes Mistress," Dean obediently stood and got in the car as she moved out of sight. He blinked and shook his head in confusion, why had he stopped? He started driving again, passing by the orchard when he heard a noise coming from the backseat. "What the hell?" He pulled over and reached into his bag. He pulled out the EMF meter, which was beeping frantically. He parked and grabbed his gun and a machete before entering the orchard. He walked around for a bit before seeing the scarecrow on its post. He walked over to it and looked at it for a second. "Dude, you're fugly." The scarecrow didn't move but Dean couldn't shake the feeling that there was something really wrong about it. He noticed a sickle in the scarecrow's hand and a design on its arm. Dean took a ladder from a nearby tree and climbed to the top so that he was eye level with the scarecrow. He moved its clothing and recognised the design from Vince's tattoo. He pulled out Vince's flyer and compared the designs, which were exactly the same. He looked at the scarecrow again. "Nice tat," he swallowed and climbed down, he needed to get Sammy. He got back to the Impala and drove back to town.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam left the last building and looked around, where to check next? The Impala was gone but he felt no distress from Dean. That was when he spotted her, a woman around Dean's age maybe, not overly tall and wearing a flowing long blue dress, a small gold pendant necklace around her throat.

"Hi," Rowena greeted the younger witch with a smile.

Sam was surprised by the accent but smiled back, "Hi. Are you from around here?"

"Sorry, just passing through," she answered, hiding a frown, whatever was affecting Dean was attempting to move on to Sam as well. That wouldn't be allowed but it did leave a handy gap in his defences, so she silently wove a spell through that gap, it helped that it wasn't a harmful spell, actually it was similar to one already on him. She smiled as Sam relaxed some, his smile becoming more genuine rather than just polite. "I could help you with whatever it is you're doing?" she offered, stepping closer, her hand gently brushing his arm, able to feel the strength of the magic swirling beneath his skin. A blood-based trust spell, how…quaint. She looked up at him, waiting for a response.

Sam looked down at the woman, shivering as her hand brushed the skin of his arm. She was beautiful, someone he would have been attracted to once but the had Dean, he didn't want anyone else…did he? It couldn't hurt to let her help, he was just looking for information after all… "I'm Sam."

"Rowena, so what are we looking for?" She asked brightly, and Sam handed over the flyer.

He felt…odd. He wanted to trust her, needed to trust her. The two trust spells plus the pressure coming from the bond with Dean due to the potion was affecting him and he felt light headed, though he didn't know why. "I… I think I need to eat,"

"There's a cute diner over there, why don't we get some lunch?" she offered, and Sam nodded in agreement, it was a good idea. "Are you alright?"

"A little light headed maybe," he answered as she looped her arm in his and led him to the diner. She wanted to get the brothers out of this town quickly, there was something...malevolent in the air, something powerful. They sat together and soon were eating a very nice apple pie. Watching Sam eat it would be so easy…he was just a child really, no matter how much power and potential he held, the spells were already there, held deep in his very soul. He could be hers with no real effort. But was that what she wanted?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean pulled up at the gas station and got out, seeing Emily standing by the pumps.

"You're back."

"Never left."

"Still looking for your friends?" she asked, and he nodded.

"You mind fillin' her up there, Emily?" he grinned, and she started filling the Impala. "So, you grew up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They're nice people," Dean offered, he wished they'd had other family to take them in rather than living with John.

"Everybody's nice here."

"So, what, it's the, uh, perfect little town?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged, "Well, you know, it's the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, it's almost like we're blessed."

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?"

"Yeah, it creeps me out," she admitted, and Dean laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know. It's just always been there."

Dean nodded towards a red van parked by the garage. "That your aunt and uncle's?"

"Customer. Had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" he asked, and she nodded. Dean frowned in concern but quickly paid for the gas and left, looking for Sammy. He hesitated but then headed for Scotty's since the couple was most likely there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We're famous for our apples. So, you gotta try this pie," Scotty said, and Sam glanced over, seeing the couple at the other table. There was something…he shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. What was wrong with him?

"Oh, no. It—please," the young woman argued.

"It's on the house," Scotty walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean stopped walking and then turned, walking off the street between two buildings to kneel at his Mistress' feet, awaiting her command. Meg stroked his cheek and then gripped his head, staring into awed green, throwing herself into the slave bond, reaching beyond it for Sam, something had changed, and she had to act, now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking out of the café with Rowena, Sam suddenly stumbled, and she struggled to catch him, pulling him away from anyone who might see. "Sam?" she called and then saw hazel eyes becoming glassy, vacant. No way, not now. She would not let anyone else take them. She lay Sam down on the dirt and ripped his shirt open, revealing rather distracting skin. Sam's head lolled on the ground, hands clenching and then relaxing as he tried to fight the command to submit but it was a fight he was losing. With no time to prepare anything, Rowena cut her palm, allowing the blood to pool before using it to draw runes on Sam's chest, murmuring spells as she did so. As she worked Sam's slowly relaxed, body going utterly lax as his eyes slid shut, breathing deep. She sighed and sat back, he was safe for now which meant it was time to find the one responsible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Meg snarled as suddenly the link to Sam seemed to vanish and Dean whimpered at the noise, scared he had displeased his Mistress, even as he continued to stare into her eyes, and then he was dropped. Dean lay where he'd fallen, terrified Mistress was mad. Master. Where was Master?

"A demon, how interesting," Rowena stepped from the shadows and Meg frowned, who was she?

"Leave and you can live, I have a job to do."

Rowena laughed," Oh, if anyone will be dying, it is you." She glanced at Dean, seeing that he was fully under the demons' control, for now. Due to her work on Sam she knew what had been done and that potion only lasted so long. She let her magic build, feeling it seep into the air, whipping her hair around, her eyes glowing purple and the demon's eyes went black in response. It was rather powerful, but she had spent centuries hunting and killing demons so within minutes the girl it had been possessing was unconscious on the ground. Rowena carefully wiped her memories of everything since her possession and then sent her away to be found by the authorities.

The black cloud that was the demon attempted to attack but Rowena pulled out a potion that was a blue dust and blew it on the demon, dissolving it painfully into nothingness. She then moved and knelt beside Dean, rolling him onto his back to see vacuous green eyes staring at nothing. With Sam held in suspension by her spell, the bond between them was also suspended, leaving Dean unable to even think or do anything. She ran a hand down his face to touch the collar he wore around his throat, a physical mark of what he was. she could feel the broken slave bond within his soul, as long as it remained Dean was a liability to Sam. She could fix that…it would be so easy, she could claim the bond now…revitalise the spells that still lingered in Sam's soul as well, they would be hers with no fight… she leant down and kissed pliant lips, imaging what it would be like to have him respond. Her magic built, reaching for the broken bond, but she hesitated, torn.

She took the magic and twisted it into a transportation spell, sending them to where Sam still lay, laying Dean beside him, spreading the shield spell to cover Dean as well. She then used the shield to levitate them back to where Dean had left the car. She settled them into it, Sam in the driver's seat as she had observed. She sensed something and moved to the back, removing the slip with the blood spell on it, taking it to have a look at later. She then slowly removed the spells while carefully erasing their memories of Meg and of Sam's collapse. Sam would remember leaving her to search separately around town before becoming tired and returning to the car to nap. Dean would remember returning to the car, looking for his brother and not wanting to wake him so ending up falling asleep as well. She gently tipped Sam's head up and kissed him, it was only fair to kiss him after kissing Dean. She then backed away, going to the other side of town, she might as well really search for the missing couple.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam stirred, blinking sleepily. The crick in his neck said he'd been sleeping in the Impala…why? He straightened up to see Dean sleeping peacefully beside him. He'd felt faint…he'd had pie with Rowena…. they'd split up to keep searching and then…he'd been tired, so he'd come back to the car. Yes, that was right, nothing was wrong. He could see the sun starting to set so he gently tapped Dean's arm, "Dean wake up."

At Sammy's call Dean woke, looking around in sleepily. "Sammy?" he felt...strange, like he wanted to obey Sammy's ever whim...but Sammy had freed him from as much of the slave bond as possible so why was he feeling it now? Then Sammy's lips were against his and he forgot all about that as he was kissed.

"Did you find anything?"

"Young couple with car trouble's in town," Dean reported. "There's an orchard with one very creepy scarecrow, it had a sickle and Vince's tattoo."

"Alright, there was a couple at Scotty's when Rowena and I were there."

"Rowena?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she's helping us search. I trust her," Sam said and with the bond so strong at the moment all Dean could do was nod, trusting a woman he had never met and thinking nothing of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The couple's car had broken down and they were walking through the orchard. "I can't believe it. We just got the car fixed."

"This way," he called, and they started walking towards a clearing. The scarecrow moved quickly behind them.

The girl gasped, and they turned around. "Steve?" She asked nervously as they hear more noises.

"Who's there?" They looked around and the scarecrow came out from behind the trees. It began walking towards them, and they started running away. They were almost at the clearing when Dean appeared, shotgun in hand.

"Get back to your car," he called, and the couple looked behind them and saw the scarecrow getting closer. "Go! Go!" The couple ran away. Dean raised the shotgun and shot the scarecrow, which barely stumbled but keeps walking. Dean began running, shooting again and gain. "Go! Go!" he yelled as he turned and ran, leading it towards the trap. He felt Sammy's magic rise as he ran through and then the Scarecrow hit it and writhed, buying them time to get away. They made it to the road to find Sammy with the engine running and all three scrambled in, Sammy flooring it once they were in. he didn't stop until they were two towns over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, something must be animating the Scarecrow, a spirit?" Dean asked from the bed, he was worn out and he didn't know why, he'd run further and longer before. He'd been feeling weird the whole hunt and he didn't know why. He slowly got up and moved to Sammy's side, kneeling beside his chair.

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway," Sam answered absently and then noticed where Dean was. "Dean?"

"I…Sammy…." Dean whined softly in distress and Sam pushed his chair back to slip off and onto the floor with Dean, pulling him into his arms.

"It's okay, I've got you," Sam soothed, reaching for the bond, shocked to find it so strongly pressing on Dean's mind and will. It was only ever this strong on the days Dean acted as a slave, what was causing it to push Dean on a day when he was 'normal'? He could practically see the struggle in Dean's eyes, between free emotion and a slave's utter devotion to his Master. He gently wrapped his magic around Dean, soothing the bond, and Dean slowly relaxed in his arms, going limp as the bond became more dormant.

"Sammy?" Dean slurred.

"You're okay Dean," Sam soothed, getting up and helping Dean to the bed. "Get some sleep," he whispered, and Dean's eyes closed. Sam picked up his phone and called Rowena, not even considering that he had never asked her for it.

"Hello, Sam, how goes the search?" she asked as she watched the people of the town become more and more nervous.

"Well we found the couple we saw at Scotty's being chased in the orchard outside of town by a scarecrow."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Well that's interesting. What do you think is causing it?"

"I think it's a Pagan god," Sam answered and then frowned slightly…why was he telling her that? He trusted her…but with hunting?

"What makes you say that?" She kept her voice soft and soothing, not liking the distance between them when the boys were so vulnerable.

"The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you saw the locals, the way they treated the couple, fattening them up like a Christmas turkey."

"The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims," she agreed. This would not be an easy thing to face.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god."

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow..."

"And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread," Sam finished at her silent prompting.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."

"I know. There's a local community college. I've made an appointment with a professor."

"I think I should come join you, where are you?" She asked, and Sam told her the town and their motel. "I'll be there soon."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rowena knocked on the door and Sam opened, letting her in and she glanced around to see only one bed where a sleeping Dean lay. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah, that's Dean," Sam smiled at Dean's sleeping form. "He's, uh, not feeling the best."

"Oh? Anything I could help with?"

"No, just the slave bond acting up," Sam answered absently and then froze, frowning. Why the hell had he told her that? They'd only just met…he shook his head magic surging through him, looking for anything wrong but there was nothing, because as powerful as he was she had centuries of experience on him and her spell was easily able to hide itself from him.

"It can't be easy, having your brother enslaved to you, or do you like it?" She asked, running a hand up his arm.

Sam shivered at her touch, body reacting to a woman in a way it hadn't since Jess. "Why do I trust you? I don't know you?"

"Because like calls to like Samuel. You are powerful but untrained, you need a teacher. You cannot take on a Pagan god alone and win," she answered truthfully, and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"You're a witch."

"Natural born, just like you. Rowena MacLeod, it is wonderful to meet you Samuel Winchester." Sam stared at her with wide eyes, she was like him? Not like Jess? She walked to the bed and he tensed as she lay a hand on Dean's forehead. "Hmmm…. a broken soul bond and one intact, to you. As long as that broken bond remains he is a liability, there are many beings that can activate that and use it to get to you," she explained.

"But won't that turn him back into a full slave?" Sam demanded warily.

"Not if it is done carefully. Spells linger in your own soul Sam, harder to reactivate but still there. You need a third for balance and safety."

"And you're volunteering."

"Of course. I have been searching for centuries for a companion in my quest."

"And what is your quest?"

"To destroy every demon that comes to earth," She answered, moving closer to him and Sam backed right into a wall, confused, wary, and yet wanting to trust her.

He knew the spells were still there, it had hurt since Jess died, though not as bad as Dean did. But he remembered what it had been like with her and shook his head. "No, I won't forget again, I won't be a plaything, a power source," he denied, no matter how the broken spells yearned for it.

Rowena could feel that yearning and it was so tempting to reach out and flood the spells with power, let them work their magic on Sam and have him willing to stand at her side. But he would be so much stronger with his mind intact, wouldn't he? She smiled coyly at him and saw him swallow, it was nice to know he was attracted to her at least. She moved closer, her dress pressing against his jeans. She ran her hands up his sides and Sam panted for air, she could see trust and terror waring in his eyes before she leant up and kissed him.

Sam froze as warm, soft lips pressed against his, memories of Jess and her manipulations trying to take over, but the kiss was very nice, and his focus slowly narrowed to her lips on his, the warmth of her body through their clothes and he began kissing her back, hands coming up to settle on her hips.

Rowena reluctantly broke the kiss, the best she'd had in a very long time. She stared up into hazel eyes, seeing the signs of arousal, of desire and she forced herself to focus. "We have something important to deal with Sam, the Pagan god," she nipped his throat and Sam swallowed hard. She backed off and went to sit at the small table.

Sam took a deep breath, able to smell her perfume. He'd kissed her…there had been no magic involved, had there? He didn't think so. She could have done it right then, powered the spells and made him hers but she hadn't. She'd kissed him and then backed off. Could he trust her? he straightened and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge, a hand on Dean's leg. Dean shifted in his sleep, curling closer and Rowena smiled softly at the sight.

 _TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 12**

Rowena watched the brothers sleep, Sam curled protectively around Dean. She'd done her research on the boys, pre-spell they would have been in separate beds or if they had to share it would have been Dean between his little brother and the door. They were not ready for the hunt they were in the middle of, but she knew the only way to get them to abandon it would be to be-spell them, or at least Sam, then Dean would have no choice. Whatever was happening had been going on for years, decades, maybe even centuries so why risk getting involved?

She was not one of the 'good guys', she did what she wished when she wanted. She killed demons for her own reasons, not because it was the right thing to do. She may not kill puppies and babies but as long as the earth kept turning with people relatively safe she didn't care. Like she didn't have anything against the way the brothers now killed other hunters, even not knowing their reasons. No, using magic would be easy, too easy. Other than the trust spell she wanted to keep it spell free. She would work to get them to trust and love her, she could train them without a single spell, she was a woman after all and Sam was obviously not immune to her particular charms.

She looked back at the bed when Dean stirred, making a soft noise of distress and Sam reacted instantly, even in his sleep, his grip tightening, pulling Dean closer as he nuzzled him, and Dean settled again. They were rather cute. She smiled as Sam shifted in his sleep, pressing close to Dean, moving and she bit back a laugh, apparently Sam was having a very nice dream. Sam moaned, eyelids fluttering, but he didn't wake as he moved against Dean who also remained asleep. She would have been very flattered to know it was her and their kiss Sam was dreaming of, of what could have happened if she hadn't pulled away…or if she had taken control of the broken spells in his soul.

She looked away and went to work, she would make herself very useful to them by finding out who it was powering that scarecrow.

The next morning Sam woke slowly, feeling very relaxed, Dean safely in his arms so he kissed the back of his neck and Dean stirred. Sam opened his eyes and then saw her sitting at the table, Rowena. The morning sunlight hit the table, haloing her, making the red of her hair look like flame and the green of her dress…she was beautiful. She'd been wearing blue before, she must have changed. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning Sam," Rowena greeted softly, knowing she was sitting just right for the morning sunlight to highlight her just right.

"Good morning," Sam sat up slowly even as Dean rolled over, yawning and blinking sleepily.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned when he saw her.

"I told you about Rowena, remember?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded.

"Well, while you boys were looking utterly adorable, I have been researching Pagan myths in the area and I found our Pagan god," she smirked as they both stared at her in surprise.

"What did you find?" Sam asked as he got up and moved to look over her shoulder at the screen.

"The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female." She pointed at the picture. "Kind of looks like a scarecrow, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. Dean? Does this look like what you saw?" Sam asked, and Dean moved to join them, head canted to the side as he looked at the information.

"Yeah…I think so." He glanced at Rowena, she was pretty, and she smiled when she caught him looking. "So how do we stop it?"

"Would burning the tree work?" Sam offered, and she shook her head, the sun catching her hair as she did so, perfume scent intensifying briefly, it was something…sweet.

"For a weaker god, yes. But the power in that town is not weak. Even working together this will be dangerous. Are you sure you want to mess with kind of power boys? This has been happening for a long time," she warned, offering them the out, curious what they would say. Obviously, they were no longer the kind of hunters John Winchester had raised them to be.

Sam hesitated, maybe they were in over their heads on this one. It was only two people a year and those two people ensured the safety and well-being of a whole towns full, the good of the many… he glanced at Dean who was frowning, and he could feel it, Dean wanted to finish it. "Dean…"

"Please Sammy, we need to finish this," Dean asked, and Sam sighed, Dean so rarely asked for anything anymore he couldn't deny him.

That was very enlightening to watch. "Very well then, let us plan so that hopefully we do not all die."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean took a deep breath and walked into the orchard, seeing the scarecrow on its pole. He was alone, armed only with a gun, senses stretched for the slightest sound, anything. Sammy and Rowena had to hang back, they couldn't risk it sensing they were here and waiting for it. He heard sobbing and moved in that direction only to see someone tied to the base of a tree. "Emily?" He hissed, moving to untie her. "You're okay, it's Dean."

"Help me please!"

"Shhh," he whispered. "Keep an eye on the scarecrow." Whoever tied these knots really didn't want her to get loose. "What happened?"

"They…they said there was no one else, that my being family is what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one," she recited, feeling numb.

"It's alright, I'll get you out. How's the scarecrow looking?"

"What?" She looked up and froze. "It…it's…" she screamed in terror and Dean finally got the ropes undone, pulling her up.

"Run!" Dean pulled her along only to freeze as the scarecrow appeared in front of them, sickle held ready. Dean shuddered at the sight of patchwork skin taken from its previous victims. He shoved her to the side and they ran again but every time it cut them off. They were finally cornered, and Dean shoved Emily behind him, praying Sammy and Rowena got done soon. The sickle went up and Dean pulled his gun, shooting it. And then he heard two voices, one male and one female, chanting. Sammy and Rowena appeared from opposite directions, hands out, gazes locked on the scarecrow as the spell built between them. The Scarecrow made a noise that made Dean grimace and then he screamed as the sickle sank into his arm, he blinked, feeling his strength seeping away, falling to his knees.

Sam saw Dean fall and wanted to scream, to lash out, but he couldn't. The only way to stop it, to save Dean, was to complete the spell. He saw Dean crumple to lie on his back in the leaves, weakly trying to pull the sickle out, before his hand dropped to the ground. Whatever it was doing was literally sucking the life out of Dean, only his immortality and link to Sam were keeping him alive. He looked at Rowena, gold meeting purple as their voices raised to a shout and the scarecrow fell back from Dean, streams of power wrapping around it, binding it.

Emily shakily grabbed Dean and began pulling him away, terrified, but he had tried to save her, she couldn't leave him. She didn't know what was going on but they seemed to be on their side.

The Scarecrow was forced back onto the pole and froze in place and Dean gasped, colour flooding back into his skin as his eyes shot open.

Sam ran to Dean, dropping to his knees to pull him into his arms. "It's okay Dean, I've got you," he whispered, putting his hand over the wound, pouring healing spells into it. He looked up at the girl and smiled slightly. "Hi, I'm Sam."

"Em…Emily."

"Hello Emily, why don't us girls talk," Rowena gently led her away.

Dean groaned, eyes slowly opening to find Sammy leaning over him, hazel eyes filled with fear and love. "Sa…mmy…"

"Shh, take it easy. You'll be okay," Sam soothed. "Just rest, I'll handle the tree," he whispered, gently weaving a protection spell around Dean even as Rowena returned without Emily.

"She's in the car, time to burn the tree," she smiled and then knelt to check on Dean, tenderly stroking his cheek before they walked through the orchard until they came to the massive, old apple tree.

"That is one big tree," Sam muttered, and Rowena laughed softly.

"Let us get to work, can you feel the protections?"

Sam closed his eyes, sensing for magic, "Yes." And then his hand dropped to his gun at the sound of footsteps, but he slowly raised his hands as the townspeople surrounded them, torches burning.

"What have you done?" Harley demanded.

"Put a stop to your god," Rowena answered cheerfully, and Sam felt the shield spells form around them.

"You've been killing people for generations, now that stops," Sam said even as he gathered magic for another spell, he was tired, but this wasn't difficult and soon they were all out cold on the ground. "Let's get this done before someone else interrupts." They began picking apart the protections on the tree very carefully until Sam poured gasoline on and then lit it and they watched the tree burn. Sam went back to where Dean was resting and saw the Scarecrow disintegrating on its pole. He removed the shield from Dean and helped him up and back to the car where Emily was waiting. Rowena joined them, and Sam headed for the highway. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, and Emily hesitated.

She had no more family; all her things were back in town… "All my things," she whispered, and Sam turned around.

"We'll get you packed if you want and then we can drop you off somewhere."

"Thank you," she whispered, still in shock over what her Aunt and Uncle had done. Sam parked in the eerily quiet town and they got out to pack her things before hitting the road again. "Greyhound station please," she finally decided.

"You sure?" Dean asked tiredly from beside her.

"Yeah, I have a friend I can go to in New York."

Sam drove to the nearest greyhound station and escorted her inside to get her a ticket and then they went to mail her boxes to the city since there was too much to take on the bus. "Good luck," he offered before rejoining the others and driving away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam parked the Impala in the garage and got out, not sure why he'd agreed to follow her directions to her home, but it felt right. Dean was still worn out from the Scarecrow attack and now they had Rowena with them and they needed to get to know her better, didn't they? He watched as Rowena helped Dean out, being so gentle with him. Sam grabbed their bags and followed them into the house. It was very different to their cabin in the mountains, a sprawling mansion like house on a rather large estate. She led them to an opulent bedroom and Sam put the bags down, helping her settle Dean on the bed where he curled up and fell back to sleep immediately. The wound from the sickle had healed to an angry red line, the magic of the god keeping it from healing fully yet. Sam trailed his fingers over the wound, he'd come so close to losing Dean, even with his immortality and it had terrified him. Rowena had called the broken bonds a liability… but Dean's lack of magic was one as well.

Rowena smiled at how sweet Sam looked as he gently tended his sleeping brother. That fight had almost gone horribly wrong, if Dean had been mortal he would have died, even with the link to Sam. If he had the link to Sam but was mortal he also would have died, only the combination of the two had kept him alive. While his death would break Sam and make it oh so easy to get him as hers forever she was finding that she rather liked Dean. That meant something had to be done to ensure his safety and ability to fight out. "Come Sam, let him rest. I will cook you a meal," she smiled and held her hand out to him. She watched him hesitate, torn, but then he stood and took her hand, following her to the kitchen where she got him settled at the island and began to cook.

Sam watched her whip up a meal, feeling rather in awe of her. she was beautiful, smart, powerful and she could cook. He shifted slightly as he remembered his dreams ever since she had come to their motel, dreams of her with him, or her with Dean, or even the three of them together. Then they varied between them as they were now…or how it would be if she took control of all of the broken bonds and he found all of the options highly arousing. After a while she dished it up and sat opposite him to eat and Sam felt a bare foot rubbing against his leg. He glanced up at her and she smiled sweetly, making him swallow. "I…uh, how long have you been a witch?" he finally asked, and she chuckled.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to ask a woman's age?" She teased, and he blushed slightly. "I have been a witch since the seventeenth century," she admitted, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. "There is so much I can teach you Samuel."

Seventeenth century? Immortality had been a concept, now it felt very real. What did she see in him? Power? She had a lot herself, but she said she wanted a companion in her quest. Could he trust her reasoning? He had no problem going after demons… Sam licked his lips nervously but then stood, taking his plate to the sink, needing distance to think. In the very back of his mind was the whisper not to trust her, that something was off… but he couldn't hear it past the spell she'd slipped past his shields. He nearly jumped when she reached past him to add her plate to sink and then he felt the heat of her body brushing his. Her hand gently brushed his hair back and Sam's eyes fell closed, inhaling her scent as her hand caressed his cheek. Sam turned around, staring down at her as she pressed closer, hands braced on the sink, locking him in place. "I…" Sam swallowed.

"I know you want me Sam," she purred, her accent was incredible. She could feel his body's reaction to her closeness and smiled up at him. She brought her hands up to slip under his shirt, caressing his chest and Sam groaned, leaning his weight against the sink, and then she pressed her lips to the hollow of his throat and his hands came up to settle on her hips, pulling her even closer. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, tugging his head down to kiss him, plundering his mouth and Sam whimpered in need, easily falling into the old behaviour of submitting to a woman. "Do you want me Sam?" she whispered as she kissed his jaw.

"Ye..s..sss…" he hissed, unable to deny the need burning in his veins.

She ran her fingers through shoulder length brown hair, looking into hazel eyes, seeing they were dilated even as Sam licked his lips, all signs of arousal. Maybe this was rushing things, but it had been a long time since she'd had such a man in her bed and she wanted him. She took his hands and pulled him along to her own bedroom and Sam followed, head clouded by lust. She nudged the door shut behind them and then backed Sam towards the bed, pushing him down on the mattress. "Last chance to say no Sam," she warned as she stared down at him before kneeling to pull his shoes of.

"Row…ena…please…" Sam pleaded, and she stood, leaning over him to open his jeans. He lifted his hips to let her pull them down and she smiled, reaching out to caress his bare hip.

"No underwear, naughty," she smirked, reaching back to deal with the latches of her dress, allowing it to drop to the floor, pooling at her feet. She quickly removed her bra and panties, moving to straddle Sam, leaning down to kiss him again. "Scoot up," she murmured, and Sam pulled himself further up the bed without dislodging her even as she yanked his shirt off, taking in the sight of golden skin over firm muscles. Many male witches let themselves go, relying solely on magic, it was very nice to see Sam wasn't one of them. She rolled them so that she was on her back on the mattress, letting him settle between her legs.

Sam's head was spinning, he couldn't think, his body knowing what to do as she touched him and then she was under him, offering and he kissed her as he moved to push into her body. He caressed her body as he moved in and out, kissing her over and over and she held him close. He'd been well trained by Jess to please a woman, to worship her body, to only give pleasure, not to take his own and even with the spells broken that training remained imprinted in him.

Rowena held him close, amazed by his skill as he drove her crazy with pleasure. It appeared that witch had done one thing right, teaching him how to treat a woman. She pulled him into another kiss and saw the glassy look in his eyes, realising this was more than teaching, it had been instinct deep training, leaving his mind blank. "Sam," she breathed, gently caressing his cheek. "Come back Sam, I want you here with me," she locked eyes with him and saw as awareness trickled back in. "G…good, she moaned. "Very good Sam," she praised.

Sam whimpered at the praise, no one but Dean and Jess had ever praised him. He clung to her, thrusting harder, faster. "P..pl…please," he groaned, burying his head in her hair as it spilled over the pillow.

"Please w…hat Sam?" She gasped out.

"Ta…ke me…" he groaned. "third…" he pleaded brokenly, and her eyes widened in surprise, she had thought it would take months for him to want that. He lifted his head to kiss her sloppily and she made eye contact, magic seeking his out to see if he was serious. Sam whimpered at the sensation, his own magic uncoiling, reaching for hers, even as his shields dropped, giving her full access.

Rowena gently reached for the broken bond and spells, coaxing them awake and Sam gasped, arms trembling as he held himself up over her as he continued to move. She felt the spells begin to grow, moving to sink into his mind and for a second, she held back, letting them move into his mind and memories, seeing something in his eyes shift, dulling and she quickly grabbed the spells, pulling them back, mutating them from their original purpose. Just before Sam's arms gave way she rolled them, so she was on top, hands braced on his chest as he whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head as the bond between them snapped into place. He stared up at her dazedly for a second before his eyes closed and he went limp beneath her. Rowena collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily, as the tremors of pleasure slowed. She stroked his cheek and whispered a spell to clean them up before pulling a blanket up over them. They were bonded together now, no one could get to Sam. The bond was secure, and the spells had been shifted, mutated from controlling and altering his mind and memories to those that existed between a teacher and student, designed to make the student more open to the teachers' lessons, a little less likely to rebel. Not much different to what the trust spell encouraged really. Dean's issue could wait until later, he was safe under her wards, she wanted sleep now.

 _TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 13**

Rowena leant up on an elbow, looking down at the sleeping Sam, he was everything she could have asked for in a companion, handsome, smart and powerful. She reached out and ran her fingers through thick, dark hair, she like a man with hair she could play with. Apparently, she shared that appreciation with the woman who had them before. She could feel Sam in the back of her mind, a gentle presence and she knew he would be out for a long time. She hadn't noticed it before, but Sam had been severely damaged by the witch's death, it was amazing their spell against the scarecrow hadn't sent him into seizures. She knew now, just how much the other woman had changed Sam at a fundamental level, in ways Sam didn't even seem aware of.

She leant in and gently kissed him before getting up, slipping a silk robe on before walking to the adjoining bedroom and looking in to see Dean still fast asleep. She walked over and gently checked his arm, seeing the wound was further healed but it would leave a permanent scar on his arm. She gently ran her fingers through messy blonde hair and Dean sighed in his sleep, pressing into her touch. She kissed his forehead and then left to go get something to eat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam stirred slowly, blinking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He didn't want to wake up, he was comfortable, warm…he felt different, whole. He pushed himself into a sitting position and the sheet dropped to pool in his waist even as he recognised where he was, Rowena's bedroom. He was stiff, sore but he felt better than he had since Jess had died. He looked up as the door opened and Rowena walked in with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Sam," She smiled and put the tray down before leaning in to kiss him and Sam kissed her back, no longer feeling nervous about his attraction to her, now it felt right.

"Good morning," he whispered as they parted. She poured tea for both of them and they shared the meal in companionable silence. "Is Dean awake yet?" he asked in concern.

"Almost," she leant back against the headboard.

"Will you take Dean's bond soon?" Sam asked, worried for his brother.

"As soon as you want me to," she answered, watching him.

Sam nodded, considering. "As soon as he's awake and alright, I want him safe."

"Agreed," she reached out to stroke his chest and he shivered. He leant in to kiss her and she lifted a hand to run her hand through his hair, the other resting on his naked hip. It was the bond, needing to settle fully between them, not that she was complaining as she gently pushed Sam down onto his back and straddled him. Sam relaxed, letting her take control as she began to move, his hands moving to gently run up and down her back and sides, sensing it was what she wanted. He moved his hips, thrusting up as she moved, moaning as her nails raked down his chest lightly. She bent to kiss him as they moved together, the bond between them wide open, allowing her to feel how fully he was submitting to her, giving control without a second thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean pressed back into the strong body behind him, feeling warm and safe even as a smaller, feminine hand stroked his cheek. He could feel a dull ache in his arm and was confused until slowly he remembered the fight, the scarecrow. He opened his eyes to find Rowena lying in front of him, he already knew Sammy was the one holding him. It took him a second longer to realise she was naked, they all were. "Sammy?" Dean shivered as her hand skimmed down his chest.

"Glad you're awake," Sam murmured in his ear even as he gently caressed Dean's side and hip. "Rowena's going to take care of the broken bond Dean, going to make sure you're safe," he explained gently, and Dean swallowed, nervous.

He knew what having two bonds had done to him before, would it happen again? Staring into her eyes, the warmth of Sammy's body behind him… would that be so bad? He was a monster after all, with Sammy's help he'd become better than he'd been before, but he was tempted by the complete freedom the slavery bonds offered. How could he not be? To never had to worry about doing something wrong, to know he was safe….

"Will you let me Dean?" Rowena asked, leaning in and Dean relaxed in Sammy's hold, surrendering to whatever they wanted. She kissed him gently, her magic gently questing, and Dean moaned, eyes rolling back as the broken bond was teased to life. He whimpered, the golden streaks in his eyes beginning to glow softly as his mind went blank.

Sam felt the bond strengthen between them even as he opened himself to the bond with Rowena, groaning in pleasure as he began kissing the back of Dean's neck, shifting Dean's position enough to slowly move inside him.

Rowena felt the bond accept her magic, saw as Dean's eyes became empty, a slim ring of purple forming around his pupils as she caressed his body. He blinked slowly and when his eyes opened they were full of adulation and love even as she moved to take him into her body. Feeling the two of them…she'd never imagined such a rush. The temptation was strong, seeing and feeling Dean's utter devotion and need to please but she pushed past it even as she kissed him, magic gently nudging and shifting the slave bond. She couldn't remove it, not without killing Dean, but she could get him back to how he'd been since… Jess', that was her name, death.

Dean was soon whimpering and moaning between them, body limp as he gave himself to his Mistress and Master for their pleasure. His mind was pleasantly blank, empty of thought, driven only be the soul deep need to please them.

Rowena was panting for air, her hair plastered down her back as she kissed Dean gently one last time before carefully pulling back from him even as he whined softly at the loss. She watched in awe as Sam kept going, able to feel his hunger and need for Dean, feel his excitement caused by Dean's reversion to slave reactions. She, however, needed a rest, apparently, she needed more stamina to keep up with her boys.

Sam finally pulled out, resting against Dean's back before he looked over at her smiling. "Thank you," he whispered, they were whole now, safe.

Rowena smiled and reached over to gently caress his cheek before she got up and went to run them all a nice hot, relaxing bath. She watched as Sam guided Dean into the bathroom and then into the tub where the gently cleaned him up and then just enjoyed the time to relax, Dean between them. Eventually they got out, dried off and went back to her bedroom to sleep, Dean cuddled in between them.

When they woke in the morning Dean was waiting for orders and Rowena got to see first-hand just how complete their control over him on these days was. he was completely at their mercy and had no self-will, he lived only to make them happy. It would be so easy to abuse him in that state, a thin line to walk.

The next day Dean woke up and was back to himself, if a little shy around her but as they days past they easily settled together as she began teaching Sam to really harness his magic.

 _TBC…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 14**

Rowena smiled as she watched Dean and Sam playing…well they'd call it training but it looked like they were also having a lot of fun as the wrestled. Dean was the stronger, but Sam was faster and more agile, so it tended to even out. She enjoyed watching them, especially when they trained with no shirts on and outside in the sun. She could feel Dean's growing restlessness and knew he would want to hunt soon, and she had the perfect one lined up. She understood their desire to go after hunters and had no problems aiding that vendetta, after all they were helping with hers. Not that they had a problem going after demons after what they had done to their Mother and even Jess. No matter how they hated her for what she had done they also couldn't help mourning her, she had spent several years making Sam love her and that wasn't easy to just disregard.

They tumbled back inside after a while and she shooed them off to shower as she set the table. She had never imagined being so domestic, but she found she rather enjoyed it, at least with them. Sam cooked too but Dean could burn water, so he was never allowed to do anything more than set the table, pour drinks or maybe cut up vegetables. They came back down, hair still damp, and they settled in to eat. "I believe I found a target for you," she said over desert and Dean instantly perked up, so she slid the file over and he opened it, surprising her when he hesitated.

"Dean?" Sam called, and Dean looked up at him.

"It's Bobby," he whispered, and Sam reached over to take the file.

He flipped through it, seeing the information she had gathered. She'd be thorough, there was stuff in it he had never known about the man, he hadn't known Bobby had been married, that she'd been possessed, and he'd killed her in self-defence. That was worse than how their Mom had died.

"You know him?" Rowena asked, feeling the jumble of emotions from both of them.

"Yeah. He taught John a lot about hunting and he was one of the few places John would leave us when he was hunting. Bobby always did his best to look after us," Sam explained. "He's not really a hunter anymore, he's more of a research resource and identity back up."

"Identity backup?" Rowena asked in confusion.

"Well if you flash an FBI badge and someone wants to check, they call and Bobby answers to confirm you are who you say you are," Dean clarified for her and she nodded, she'd wondered about that. "Sammy's been using magic for our id's, so we haven't spoken to him."

"So, there is one hunter you won't target."

"Unless he comes after us," Sam clarified. He wouldn't hut Bobby but there were spells that could ensure he wasn't a threat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rowena lay between them, gasping and panting as they both touched and caressed her body. It felt so good…she whimpered as she felt Sam enter her before Dean pressed his lips to hers, seeking a kiss which she eagerly gave him, a hand moving to hold his head in place as Sam began to thrust. Soft kisses were dropped along her stomach as Dean moved a hand to caress her breast. She'd never imagined it could feel this good to be the centre of attention of two men.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do Faith Healers really work?" Dean asked, and they looked over at where he was sprawled on the carpet, reading something on the laptop.

Rowena looked up from her book. "Depends on your meaning of 'work', she offered. "Why?"

"Article on one in Nebraska, people cured from cancer and everything."

Sam and Rowena got up to join him, looking at the article. "Hmmm…" she clicked over the page.

"What did you mean by depends on the definition?" Sam asked.

"Well there are only a handful of ways to heal with magic and they all have a price, some for the caster and others for the patient or even a random stranger. The 'light' ways take from the caster, the methods considered 'dark' take from others," she explained.

"So, my healing Dean was the 'light' way," Sam was relieved to hear that.

"Are there any pictures of this man healing?" Rowena asked, and Dean clicked a few links, brining one up for them to watch closely. "He doesn't seem at all affected, so either that wasn't a real healing, or he is using darker methods."

"So, we have a hunt?" Dean asked, and Rowena looked at Sam, leaving it to him.

"Yeah, we have a hunt," he decided.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean accepted the flyer with a smile as they walked towards the tent where the Faith Healer worked, just part of the crowd. They took seats about half way towards the front, not wanting to get attention.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" The crowd agreed with him. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." As he spoke the trio saw a table onstage, filled with religious items. Sam noticed an old wooden cross topped by a smaller cross in a circle. "But, I say to you, God is watching."

The crowd murmured in response, "Yes he is."

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt," Roy called, and the crowd nodded, cheering and murmuring. "It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

They watched as a young woman was called up on stage, looking sick and shaky.

"Pray with me, friends," Roy called. The crowd lifted their arms up and joined hands with each other. Roy lifted his hands to the air, then placed one first on Layla's shoulder, then on the side of her head. "Alright now. Alright now," he muttered to himself. Layla's eyes glazed over. Her knees weakened, and she sank to her knees, Roy's hand still on her head "Alright, now." She wobbled, her eyes rolling back in her head and she slipped to the stage floor.

In the audience, Sam and Rowena shivered, feeling the magic. It was…twisted, dark…and Rowena muttered a quiet spell before gasping as she saw something they didn't. "A reaper…they've bound a reaper," she whispered in horror. "Someone died to save that girl."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy.," Sue Ann smiled at Dean and Rowena where they sat hand in hand on the couch, they'd told the couple they had been trying to have a baby and had been unable to conceive.

"When did they start? The miracles," Dean asked curiously.

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone." Roy took off his sunglasses, his eyes were white. "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people," Rowena's eyes widened in awe.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways," Roy smiled.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning," Sue Ann smiled at her husband, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Dean asked.

"Of course, you can."

"How do you choose who to heal?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I look into a person's heart, and they just stand out from all the rest," Roy answered before they stood and said their goodbyes, heading back to the Impala.

They got in and Dean drove away from the farmhouse. "Find anything?"

"Mmm, there's magic in that house, black magic. Let's see if Sammy's found something."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. No sign of illness, especially this kind of cancer, a brain tumour like this should have shown signs."_ Sam was considering the doctors words as he walked past the pool. "And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam asked curiously, looking at the employee.

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him."

"Did he say what?"

"Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything," the swimming club staff member told him.

"Alright, thanks," Sam shook his hand and turned to leave, seeing the clock. "Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted."

"Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17."

"Is that the same time Marshall died?"

"How'd you know?" he asked in surprise as Sam left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean and Rowena walked in to see Sam at the laptop. "What did you find?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time the girl was healed," Dean said, and Sammy nodded.

"Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time. "LeGrange...he's trading a life for another."

"That fits with a bound Reaper," Rowena offered as she sat on the bed.

"THE Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Dean demanded as it sunk in just what she was talking about.

"No, not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper lore in basically every culture on earth, it goes by many different names, and there are more than one," Rowena explained.

"You saw a dude in a suit." Reaper's wore suits?

"What, you think he should have been wearing the whole black robe? You said it yourself that the clock stopped. Reapers stop time. And you can only see them when they're coming at you or if you know the appropriate spell," she explained.

"The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?" Dean demanded.

Sam frowned. "That cross."

"What?" Dean looked at Sammy.

"There was this cross, I noticed it in the church and I knew I had seen it before." Sam scrambled through some of the papers until he came up with a card and held it up. "Here."

Dean plucked it out of Sammy's hand, curious. "A Tarot?"

"It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early Christian era, when some priests were still using magic. And a few of them veered into the dark stuff, Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it," she shook her head, she wouldn't touch that sort of magic.

"So, Roy's using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white," Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Ok then we stop Roy," Dean looked to them and Rowena nodded so Sam did too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Impala bounced down the badly gravelled and potholed road again, passing a sign that said Service Today. They parked and exit the Impala. "If Roy's using a spell, there might be a spell book."

"See if you can find it. Hurry up too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll stall Roy," Rowena told them, walking towards the tent, magic gathering.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud. He's no healer," a man called, holding out a flyer.

Dean took the flyer, "Amen Brother."

"You keep up the good work," Sam grinned at him and the man blinked.

"Thank you."

They made their way to the house and hid while the couple left before sneaking inside, once Rowena made a distraction they wouldn't have a lot of time before someone returned so they searched quickly. Sam went to look on the bookshelves and pulled out the only book that didn't have dust on the shelf in front of it. Encyclopedia of British History. He flipped through it while Dean looked for spell components, finding nothing, then realised there was another, smaller book, hidden on the bookshelf behind the larger one. Inside was a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross he saw earlier in the tent. He also found newspaper articles about the people who died. The one that died for the girl they'd seen was an openly gay teacher, the woman jogging an abortion rights advocate. He found a third clipping about Wright, the man handing out leaflets in front of the tent. He reached for Rowena, letting her know what he'd found. "Anything?"

"Nothing," Dean answered as he joined him.

"We better move," Sam replaced the book and they slipped out the same way they'd gotten in, the window. "Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. We need to find Wright, the guy with pamphlets, he's next." The split up to search the carpark and Sam nudged Rowena, they needed that distraction.

"HELP!" a voice called, and they began running towards it from opposite directions. "Help! Help me please!"

"Where is he!" Sam yelled as he found the man cowering between cars.

Wright grabbed his shoulder and pointed. "Right there!"

Sam grabbed him and began pulling him along. "Fine, come on." Dean rounded the corner and Sam pushed Wright at him. "Get him away!" he turned, eyes shimmering gold as he searched for the Reaper. The cold feeling vanished suddenly as people streamed from the tent and Sam saw the smoke. Then he sensed it again, close to Dean and Wright so he ran. He grabbed his ringing phone. "It didn't work!" he said as he picked up, knowing it was Rowena.

In the tent she looked around and then she saw Sue Ann beside the stage, lips moving. Rowena walked towards her, eyes shimmering purple with magic. This close she could feel the woman's magic and smirked, "A student witch, how quaint." Sue Ann gasped, hand going to a cross around her neck before she turned and fled, and Rowena sighed. This had become even more complicated although…. yes, for a student she was quite powerful. Magic was in Dean's blood even if he himself had none, she was a good candidate for donor. Rowena left the tent and re-joined her lovers. They returned to their hotel to rest and plan what to do next.

"So, Roy really believes," Sam murmured from where he was lying on his back, Dean's head on his shoulder.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing," Rowena admitted from where she was sitting, braiding her hair.

"Well, I found this," he pulled the book from his jacket and tossed it over to her. "Hidden in their library. It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

"Must be a hell of a spell," Dean murmured.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, a preacher's wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil…" Sam shook his head.

"Desperate. Her husband was dying, she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy," Rowena knew what that desperation was like.

"Cheating death, literally," Dean sighed, and Sam chuckled. "What?"

"We used immortality spells Dean. Pot and kettle?" Sam teased, and Dean shrugged, it wasn't the same.

Yeah, fine. But Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?"

From what you found, to force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." She stood and joined them on the bed.

"May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work," Dean grumbled as he shifted to give her plenty of room.

"We gotta break that binding spell."

"You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it the reaper backed off," Rowena pointed out as she flipped through the book.

"So, you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the alter?"

"Maybe both," she admitted. "Sue Ann isn't just a preacher's wife, she is a student witch."

"Student witch?" Dean asked, smiling as her free hand began tracing patterns on his bare skin.

"A witch who gains power through study, practice and training. Either self-taught like I suspect she is, or from a teacher. She is powerful for one, and the perfect donor."

"Donor?" Dean frowned in confusion and she looked at Sam who kissed Dean and smiled.

"For you Dean, to give you magic."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sam and Rowena slowly moved into the basement towards the candlelit alter, littered with dead animal parts, blood, horns…and other things he didn't want to identify. He also didn't like leaving Dean outside to play distraction. They both knelt and began making chalk marks on the floor around the alter. Sam looked back at the alter and frowned, picking up the picture with the face crossed out in blood. "She's picked Dean!" he hissed in terror and Rowena nodded, they needed to work fast!

"You are wicked, and your brother will pay the price!" Sue Ann called, and they turned to see her. she moved to leave the basement and Rowena slammed the door shut with magic.

"The only wicked one here is you," Sam snarled, eyes shimmering gold and she gasped in fear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean could hear the sermon as he approached the tent but then he stopped as some of the lights went out, he looked back to see the line of lights lighting the path going out one by one. He turned back and froze as he saw the old man in a suite walking towards him, now would be a great time to have magic. He turned and ran, he just had to stay alive long enough to buy them time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

The basement was a mess, the alter destroyed as the three traded spells until finally Rowena slammed Sue Ann into the circle they had marked out earlier and Sam quickly activated it.

"No!" She pounded on the wall of energy as the other two began chanting. The air became heavy with magic as she struggled but then she fell to her knees, screaming. A burning purple ball was pulled from her chest and she collapsed, breathing heavily. The ball hovered and then flew off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean stumbled and then turned when the Reaper appeared again. He saw a flash of purple and then screamed as it collided with him, feeling it burn into him, something changing, before he collapsed.

The Reaper paused but then moved to place a hand on Dean's head and he convulsed, eyes glazing over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With the spell done, Sam moved in and snatched her cross, throwing it to the ground where it shattered, a little blood seeping out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The reaper stopped what he was doing and looked up as Dean fell to the ground, gasping.

Roy raised his hand from the boy he was healing, confused. "I don't understand..."

"I don't... feel any different...?" the boy stammered, looking for his Mother.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sue Ann knelt beside the blood, she felt empty, her magic and now the Reaper, gone. "My God, what have you done!"

"He's not your God," Sam snarled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Reverend?" the boy's mother called.

"Sue Ann?" he whispered, where was she?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sue Ann looked up and saw the reaper. He smiled at her. Terrified, she rose and turned to run for the stairs, but the reaper was there. He placed his hand on her head, her eyes glazed over, and she fell to her knees. After a moment, still smiling, he allowed her to slip to the ground where she convulsed once, twice, and died. The reaper watched, looking satisfied. He looked at the remaining witches who could see him easily with all the magic in the air and then he vanished.

"Dean," Sam whispered, and Rowena teleported them to him, finding Dean unconscious in the carpark. They took him and returned to the hotel to wait for him to wake up.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 15**

Sam hovered at Dean's side, his brother still unconscious on the bed from the reaper's attack and having magic transferred into him. Rowena smiled at the sight even as she moved to check him over. The Reaper had done no lasting damage thankfully and the magic was settling into him well, connections into his mind, body and soul forming as expected. "Will he be alright?" Sam asked softly, and she kissed him gently.

"He'll be fine Sammy," she promised. "He just needs to sleep and let the magic assimilate." She ran her fingers through his hair and Sam closed his eyes, relaxing at her touch. "Come to bed, you're worn out," she murmured, running her lips across his throat and Sam found himself nodding, letting her lead him to the other bed. He was tired from the fight and then ripping Sue Anne's magic from her but too wired to sleep. Rowena stripped them both and lay him down before kissing him, caressing his body with her hands, arousing him and Sam moaned in pleasure as she moved down his body. When she was done he drifted off to sleep and she smiled, running her fingers through his hair again. It was empowering to be able to that. She settled in herself and went to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For three months Rowena and Sam worked hard with Dean, teaching him to use the magic he now had. It was hard for Dean, he hadn't been born with magic and Sue Anne had been a student witch, self-taught so there were some differences in his magic to theirs, including being the weakest of the three. And having magic of his own hadn't changed his fate, he was still at the mercy of the slave bond and days where he could do nothing but obey. In that time, they took care of a few more local hunts and a hunter, but Rowena was noticing a worrying trend, young men and women all the same age as Sammy were either dying or vanishing. This would need some investigation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Between the three of them they had tracked down the next likely person on the list of people like Sammy. Rowena had confirmed that Jess' potion had removed most of the blood, but not all of it. As long as he wasn't given more it would do nothing but sit in his body. The person they were looking for was one, Max Miller. They had found out that his mother had died in the same way as Mary Winchester. They were a day away when they came across the report of Jim Miller, Max's father, death in an apparent suicide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now," Mrs Miller offered a tired, sad, smile.

"Of course. After all we are all God's children," Dean offered, the illusion of the black clothes of a priest in place.

She walked away, and Dean immediately took more cocktail sausages from the coffee table. Chewing contentedly, he looked at Sam who was shaking his head fondly. "What?"

"Just...tone it down a little bit, Father."

"I can't believe I'm even wearing this as an illusion," Rowena muttered, her hair covered by a nun's veil. They fell silent as Mrs Miller returned.

"So Ms Miller, did you husband have a history of depression?" Sam asked gently.

"Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs like everyone, but we were happy," she broke down at that. "I just don't understand...how Jim could do something like this."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that," Rowena clasped her hands gently, acting the part of a novice nun.

"Actually, our son Max, he was the one who found him." She didn't mention that she was his stepmother, she had raised him after all.

Sam looked through the doors into the dining room and saw Max sitting in the corner, staring into space. "Do you mind if maybe, I go talk to him?"

"Oh, thank you Father."

Sam smiled and got up, going to talk to the other young man and as soon as he got close enough he felt it, Max carried demon blood as well, a lot more than Sam himself did thanks to Jess.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, Max is definitely one of the demon's kids?" Dean asked from where he was sprawled on the hotel bed.

"Definitely," Sam said as he set the food out. "I've never felt anything like that from a person before." And it scared him that he felt like that to any of them who could sense it. He felt Rowena's hand gently caress his shoulder and he realised she had sensed his fear.

"You are nothing like them," she murmured in his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist and Sam sagged a little in her hold, eyes falling shut as he soaked up her belief in him, able to feel Dean's love as well.

Rowena held Sammy, feeling his uncertainty. Taint could grow very easily, Sam would have to be careful for eternity, but at least it was too weak for the demon to use against him. "We will stop this demon Sam, he will never use you," she swore.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Roger Miller is dead," Sam called as he entered the hotel room, sighing when he saw Dean kneeling at Rowena's feet. It was more difficult when Dean relapsed during a hunt, although it was better now that there were three of them. He walked over to Dean and gently ran his fingers through his hair, smiling when Dean leant against his leg.

"How?" Rowena asked, looking up from her book.

"Decapitated by his apartment window," Sam grimaced, it had not been a pleasant sight.

"Could it be Max?"

"Telekinesis?" Sam asked, and she nodded. "Why kill his own family?"

"You want to kill John, do you not? Maybe there's more to this family than there seems."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"My Mom's resting, she's pretty wrecked," Max told them as he let Sam and Rowena into the house.

"Of course," Rowena smiled at the young man.

"All these people kept coming with like, casseroles? I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know cause nothing says I'm sorry like a tuna casserole," he shrugged and Sam smiled understandingly so Max smiled back. He gestured at the lounge and they all sat in silence for a few moments.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked softly.

"Ok."

"Your dad and your uncle were close."

"Yeah I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

"But not lately much?" Rowena asked curiously.

"No, it's not that. It's just...we used to be neighbours when I was a kid, and we lived across town in this house. Uncle Roger lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?" Sam leant forward a little and Max lean closer as well, drawn to him.

"It was fine. Why?"

"All good memories? Do you remember anything unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?" Rowena asked gently, while she thought it was the boy behind things it was possible there was another explanation.

Max shook his head, "What do ya...why do you ask?"

"Just a question," she smiled at him.

"No, there was nothing. We were totally normal. Happy."

"Good. That's good. Well you must be exhausted. We should take off," Sam offered, standing. They left the house and went back to the car. "No one's family is totally normal and happy. See when he was talking about his old house?"

"He sounded scared," she agreed, glancing back at the house.

"Yeah Max isn't telling us everything. I say we go find the old neighbourhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean woke up, feeling Sammy behind him, an arm around his waist and when he opened his eyes he found Rowena asleep in front of him. He'd had one of those days, he could tell now when they had happened, even if he didn't know they were going to happen before hand. He could remember what happened on those days now, he couldn't before, they would just be blank. Part of him craved those days, to be completely controlled by them, to be cared for like that. No worries, nothing. But he also knew he was more useful as he as at the moment. He felt the arm around his waist shift, fingers gently caressing his side and he shifted even closer.

"Morning Dean," Sam murmured, pressing his lips to Dean's neck, feeling him shiver.

"Morning Sammy," Dean answered. "Did I miss anything?"

"Roger Miller is dead," Sam answered as his other hand began caressing Dean's skin.

Dean couldn't help the small moan as he relaxed in Sammy's hold, eyes falling half closed.

Rowena woke at the sound of a moan of pleasure and smiled as she saw her boys, Dean utterly pliant in Sammy's hold as his brother caressed him. They were beautiful together and all hers. She had a family now that would never leave her. she leant in and kissed Dean deeply, seeing his eyes fall closed as he gave himself over completely to the sensations their touches gave. She stroked him, and Dean groaned, head back, giving Sam access to his throat where he kissed and nipped the skin. He was putty in their hands and they were going to enjoy him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hi Max," Sam called as he approached the other male, without his priestly illusion.

"Father," Max greeted, shifting his grip on the shopping bags.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks," Max let him take some of the bags.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess…" he shrugged, something about this Priest felt safe, familiar, like family? He wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't! no one would ever believe what he could do, what they had done to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Have you lived in the neighbourhood very long?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?" the guy asked, looking at the trio of young people.

"No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe," Dean offered.

"The Millers, they had a little boy called Max," Rowena added with a coy smile for the older man.

"Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of. "

"This was going on regularly?"

"Practically every day. In fact, that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Now you said step-mother?" Dean frowned, there had been no mention of that.

"I think his real mother died. Some sorta...accident. Car accident I think," he told them and then looked at Sam who was grimacing slightly in pain. "Are you ok there?"

"uh, yeah," Sam winced, what was wrong with him?

"Thanks for your time," Rowena called as Dean grabbed a suddenly wobbly Sam.

"Yeah, thank you," Dean called as he helped Sammy to the impala.

"God…." Sam groaned in the back seat and Rowena began whispering spells. She frowned as she found something… the blood, it was stirring, linking…the boy.

Sam looked up at her and the world began spinning. He was suddenly in the Miller's kitchen. Ms Miller was chopping vegetable with a large knife.

"I don't know what you mean by that. You know I never did anything!" she said as she put the knife down.

"That's right. You didn't do anything. (the knife starts to rattle on the chopping board) You didn't stop them, not once," max told her as the knife began to float.

"How did you..." she backed into the wall, eyes wide with fear, as the knife began to move forward, holding her against the wall. "Max! please!" The knife twisted in front of her face, coming close enough to her eyeball to pierce the tear there so it ran down her cheek. She gasped in terror.

"For every time you stood there and watched. Pretending it wasn't happening," he cried out, sobs lodged in his throat.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You just don't wanna die," he stated as she gasped and cried before knife sliced right through her eye and out the back of her head.

Sam gasped as the world solidified again, seeing terrified green eyes over Rowena's shoulder even as she gently stroked his brow.

"Just breath Sam," she soothed, and he grabbed her wrist.

"It's Max, he's going to kill her."

"Dean, drive," she called as she got them settled in the back and Dean began driving, heading for the Miller house.

They parked and scrambled out, going to the trunk to pull out supplies, weapons and a certain potion Rowena had decided they needed to keep in stock, in case they ran into others like Sam.

Dean knocked on the door and Max opened it, they didn't give him the chance to do anything, Sam putting him out with a spell while Dean dealt with his step mother. Dean moved the woman to her bedroom to sleep in safety after altering her memories, while Sam forced the potion down Max's throat and Rowena grabbed a bowl.

"I don't envy him this," Sam muttered.

"That bad?" she asked, and Sam shuddered. He quickly grabbed Max and rolled him over as he began fitting and Rowena shoved the bowl under his head. Eventually he began throwing up, the potion expelling as much of the blood as possible. Finally, he was done, and they used a spell to remove all memory of ever having powers. As far as the two of them would remember, the two men's deaths would have been caused by whatever the police decided. It was tempting to give Max a happier childhood but that was meddling beyond what was morally correct. The three of them then began laying protections over the house, to ensure that if any demon wanted to get to them, it couldn't do so inside the house.

They left the house and returned to the hotel to pack up and move on. "We need to find them all," Sam murmured as he drove.

"Sammy?" Dean asked curiously.

"The demon wants us all for a reason, I think we should ensure that doesn't happen," Sam explained.

Rowena thought it over, it was risky, the demon would work it out sooner or later and come after them. But the three of them together were more than a match for any demon. "Agreed."

"Sure," Dean agreed without even considering since it was what they wanted.

 _TBC…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 16**

Over the following six months they found and dealt with eight more demon marked kids, one of which they were forced to kill, even without the power to control people he was evil. His twin brother had been a nice guy and they had improved his circumstances a little before leaving. They only took hunts when lost for leads on the kids, keeping them from the demon was very important. And they had managed to improve the original potion thanks to Rowena being far more powerful and experienced than Jess.

Rowena had also noticed something interesting, Dean was having less full slave days as time went by. He was still obedient, tied to them as their slave, but his own magic was helping him keep his mind. While Dean was fun on those days, it was safer for all of them for Dean to have less.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel frowned in anger, he had lost several more children thanks to someone. It couldn't be the Winchester boys, could it? Meg was dead, he had felt his daughter's death but even with all Sammy's power and instinctive use of it, without someone to guide him he couldn't have killed her. It appeared there was a new player involved, one that needed to die or join their side.

John too was surprising him, the man refused to be crushed no matter what he did or showed him. He was a troublesome host, but he would not leave his body, the man was too dangerous.

Now Dean…he would make a splendid meat suite since he was now made to submit. Perhaps once he had the boys that could be used as a threat to keep Sammy in line.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rowena propped herself up on her arm, watching as her boys kissed and touched each other. What she had now was beyond what she had ever dared to dream of and she was so lucky. She reached out with her other hand, delicately tracing barely visible runes on Dean's skin, causing him to moan in pleasure even as Sammy nipped ay his throat. She loved watching them together, they were so in sync that it was incredible.

Sammy let his hands wander across warm skin as he kissed and teased Dean who was a moaning mess beneath him. Rowena was watching them and where it once would have utterly embarrassed him to be watched he loved it now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel knelt on the floor and carefully drew the ritual blade across John's arm, letting his blood drip onto the appropriate spaces. He did not know if this would work but he had to have Sammy as his General, his chosen child. He no longer had a blood link to the boy, but John did. Seeing everything was right he began the chant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tired of just watching Rowena crawled closer, her hands skimming down Sammy's sides as he thrust in and out of Dean's eager body. She pressed against his back pushing his hair aside to nuzzle his throat before kissing and nipping the skin.

Sammy leant against the soft body behind him, eagerly tipping his head to the side to give her what she wanted, one hand moving off Dean to reach behind and touch her.

Dean opened his eyes to see her behind Sammy and he reached up to touch Sammy, running his hands over his chest, able to feel Sammy's desire as his own. There were no shields or boundaries between them, three minds open to each other, becoming almost one being as they surrendered to the pleasure, movements becoming instinctual as magic flowed and surged around them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John fought wildly against the demon possessing his body, understand what the spell was meant to do. He hated magic, it was evil, yet Sammy had magic, had since he was born. But he would not let the demon take his children and use them to enslave humanity. This spell was pure evil, it would enslave Sammy without his son ever realising it, and through him anyone tied to him…like Dean.

Azazel smirked as the last words of the spell were uttered, feeling the power build and build until it struck out, seeking any who carried John's blood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lost in pleasure there was no warning, no defence, as the demons spell struck, instantly latching on to Sammy and Dean. Azazel's will, and desires sank into their minds and through them Rowena's as well, the three still so joined as to be one. Three sets of eyes became blank, lifeless, even as their bodies kept moving. Then they blinked in unison even as Sammy thrust twice more into Dean's pliant body, crying out in pleasure, the other two joining him as his pleasure triggered their own. Sammy slumped to the mattress, barely avoiding landing on Dean, Rowena still against him. They lay there, catching their breath before the air shimmered with magic, cleaning and clothing them. They got up at the same time and moved to the car, Sammy getting in to drive with Rowena beside him and Dean in the back. All without a word, all driven by Azazel's command to come to him, their minds linked completely.

Sammy drove without stopping, magic taking care of their needs. Father wanted them to come home, so they would come home as fast as possible. In the seat beside him Rowena sat, her head slumped against the window, eyes closed, body resting. When Sammy's body faltered, he pulled over and got out, moving to her door to open it. Rowena opened her eyes and got out, walking past him to take the drivers seat while Sammy slumped in the passenger seat. Dean remained silent in the back, sprawled across the seat, chest rising and falling steadily, green eyes closed. When Rowena tired his eyes opened and he took the driver's seat for the first time since Jess' death. For three days they traded off driving duties, all thought consumed by the undeniable need to return to their Father. There was no sense of individual self, their bonds and actions at the time the spell hit granting them almost a hive mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John wanted to scream, to beat the demon with his bare hands. Whatever that spell had been, he could feel something out there, coming closer. He could feel the demon reaching out with the command to come and he knew, it was his sons who he could feel, who were obeying the demon and coming ever closer.

Azazel had more than just a sense of their approach, he knew his spell had ensnared more than the brothers. Another powerful, old, witch…Rowena McLeod. She had been a thorn in hell's side for centuries and now she would serve them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Impala stopped outside a house that would have normally had them comparing it to Rowena's, but the inside of the car remained silent as Dean turned the engine off and the other two straightened in their seats. Three doors opened in concert and they left the car, walking perfectly in sync, one in front of the other, towards the front door. Sammy was in front, then Dean with Rowena bringing up the rear. They gave no reaction to the watching demons as they walked through the house and into what had once been a library. They lined up and stopped in front of John's possessed body.

John had remained quiet since the spell, marshalling his strength. His boys looked nothing more than dolls or puppets, standing woodenly with a woman, their eyes empty, faces blank.

Azazel stared at the three, taking in Dean's collar and skimpy clothing, Rowena's flowing dress, two sharp contrasts. Sammy was dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt in comparison to his companions. "Welcome home children."

With his word's life flooded into unfilled eyes even as they smiled. "Father," Sammy answered, happy to see his Father again, Dean and Rowena echoing his greeting in unison. Their minds were still totally linked, blended together, but they now also knew who they were. He was Sammy, his Father's trusted General and heir. Rowena was his wife and Dean was their slave, they were all powerful witches and that power was Father's to use as he pleased, they would do anything to ensure his victory over the hunter scum and stupid human filth.

John barely held himself back from trying a fruitless attack on the demon as he saw his boys smiling at the demon wearing his body. He wasn't sure which was worth, the lifelessness of before, or this, seeing them happy to see a demon, to call it Father. He had to bide his time, for a moment of weakness. He'd been learning while waiting for the boys to arrive, watching how the demon used the spell. It may be the demons spell, but it had used his blood as the catalyst and he prayed he could use that himself.

"You must be tired from your journey, come, lie down by the fire and rest," Azazel offered and the three moved, still in sync, to lie together before the fireplace.

Yes, they were tired, it had been a long trip from…somewhere, it didn't matter anymore. Sammy held his wife in his arms as Dean settled against his back, acting as protection against an attacker. Their eyes slid shut as their bodies succumbed to the instruction to sleep.

Azazel smirked and walked over to touch the peaceful face of Rowena and he chuckled. "it is tempting to let you remember the truth, to let my demons use you as their plaything for all the trouble you have caused us, but perhaps this is the best use of your talents witch." He then touched Sammy's shoulder and his arms slipped from around Rowena as he stood, eyes still shut in sleep, head hanging, as he moved away from the others. Azazel reached out to touch the long hair and he chuckled. "If Dean had all his faculties, I am sure he would tease you for being a girl as John remembered him doing on occasion." He walked around the boy, happy with what he saw, Samuel was in peak physical condition.

John knew his skin would be crawling due to the attention being paid to Sam's body if he had control of his body. He focused, ignoring the demon to reach for the spell himself. It felt oily and evil, but he would free his sons!

Sam's head snapped up, eyes wide, as the command to wake up tore through their mind. On the floor Rowena and Dean jolted awake as well. Before Azazel could react, hampered by John, a spell cast from three bodies but one will wrapped around him, containing him, and John's body froze in place. They all placed a hand on his body, lips moving in sync, voices blending as they recited a very old exorcism, one they backed up with their magic.

John knew it would likely kill him, but it didn't matter, as long as the demon could no longer harm them. He felt the demon's rage as it railed against him, but he held fast, keeping it locked within himself as he fed the words to his children, he hated using them like this but there was no other way.

The three of them continued chanting, eyes locked on John's body, the only thought in their mind was the exorcism and the command to continue it for as long as it took to work. None of them saw him and recognised John, he was juts the body their hands rested on.

Azazel screamed in impotent rage, feeling the pull of the exorcism burning through him. Where had John found this? It was old and powerful and with the power of three witches behind it he wouldn't be able to hold out. He was left trying to rip the spell from John but the fact it was John's blood was working against him. He screamed and heard John scream as well, the body's head snapping back as light burst from it.

John felt his body for the first time in months even as he burned and then it all stopped, and he crumpled to the ground, vaguely hearing three other impact thuds. He lay curled on his side, unable to move, just twitching a finger was agony and he knew he was dying.

Sam, Rowena, and Dean lay on the ground, eyes half closed and vacant, with John alive the spell on them was still active but directionless with the demon gone and John in no condition to give orders.

John managed to force his eyes open only to find himself staring at Dean. Once military short blonde hair now fell to his shoulders in a mess from the fall and this close John could see the streaks of gold in his pupils and a ring of purple around the edge. The collar around his throat was something he hated to see, why had Sammy left it there? Did he enjoy the visual reminder of his brothers' position? "D…e..an," he choked out, wanting to reach out to his son but unable to move, his eyes were growing heavy and he knew he didn't have long. He gathered the last of his strength, fighting through the agony to reach out and touch his sons face. "B…e….st...ron...g…" he gasped out as he felt his strength fade, the world going black.

The room remained silent as John's breathing began to hitch and skip, heart struggling to keep going until finally it fell silent, his body stilling in death.

As life fled his body it returned to the three around him. Dean blinked and found himself staring into fixed, unseeing, brown eyes. He scrambled back weakly, and Rowena pulled him closer, seeing the sight through Dean's eyes. There was no time to worry about that as Sammy got up and gently closed his Dad's eyes. Their memories were foggy, bodies sluggish, but they knew they had to get out. Helping each other along they managed to find the way out and mechanically headed for the black car, falling into it. Only the powerful need to get away, to be safe, kept them conscious as Sammy began driving as Rowena stared at the house, their magic surging through her to ignite the building as they left. Sammy managed to drive several hours before pulling off the road and away from sight before they all slumped, unconscious. Sammy had slumped forward, head on the steering wheel, while Dean was half on, half off the back seat and Rowena was leaning against the door and window. Every now and then one of them would twitch involuntarily or a noise would slip free of slack lips as their combined magic struggled to fully purge the spell that had been cast on them now that the caster was dead and burnt.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 17**

Magic swirled around the three unmoving bodies, ensuring their lives continued as time passed. All boundaries between them were gone, three becoming one, no thought or emotion could be hidden.

Hazel eyes flecked with gold eventually fluttered open and Sammy sat up, thoughts sluggish, slowed by the unconsciousness of the others. Driven by the desire to return home he formed the magic, able to use all three of their magic. The car disappeared, reappearing in the garage and then the three of them appeared on their bed, clothing vanishing as well. With that done he slumped down beside Dean, eyes slipping shut as their exhaustion pulled him back under.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean felt something pulling him awake and green eyes slowly blinked open to find Rowena in front of him and he smiled, able to feel her love for him. He bared his throat, knowing what she wanted before her lips were there, nipping and sucking gently even as strong hands began caressing his body and he moaned as Sammy rubbed against his back, eyes rolling back as he felt what they did.

Sammy's grip on Dean tightened as he felt phantom lips on his throat, the feel of a body holding him, moving against his back.

Rowena bit down harder as she felt the phantom hands on her skin, a firm body behind her, and then gasped as she felt someone bite down. Some distant whisper said this was not normal, but it was drowned out by the tripled sensations that ensured they didn't last very long.

They lay curled together as their breathing slowed, thoughts flying through their mind. Sammy and Dean finally saw Rowena's past and all her motivations in pursuing them but there was no anger, they accepted it even as she saw their childhoods and John's bad parenting, what their lives with Jess had been like. There were no secrets now, no recriminations, nothing. They were one mind but three bodies with a vague sense of identity and the knowledge they had once been separate beings but with no desire to go back to that. The links they'd had then, had been thin, this was better. After a while Sammy got up and went to cook a meal, knowing they were also hungry. Dean lay on the bed as Rowena got up to use the bathroom, but she stopped once in the room and used magic, settling the spells permanently around their bodies to deal with such things. They all had memories of such things from both male and female perspective but why continue when it was unnecessary? She returned to the bed to lie with Dean, seeing herself through his eyes, seeing that her eyes were now flecked with purple.

Sammy returned with three floating trays and they ate, eyes closing in pleasure as the taste impacted them from three sets of tastebuds. Every sensation was experienced in triplicate and was easily overwhelming. The room was silent, what need did they have for speech?

Time passed in silence as they went about living as one, much of the time spent adjusting to the increased sensory input. Using the most pleasurable method made sense, it didn't hurt that it felt utterly amazing, often leaving them with mind utterly blank.

Eventually they left the house and hit the road, hunting for the remaining children, their new single mind making it even easier as they acted in perfect unison to subdue their targets and force the purging potion into them before wiping their memories of it and any powers they may have developed. The one that would have been difficult before was now easy as they appeared in Afghanistan.

Jake Talley froze in shock and that was all the opening they needed, his body crumpling under a sleeping spell. The potion was forced down his throat and he began convulsing before throwing up the tainted blood as they stared impassively at him. Emotion concerning anyone outside of their mind was muted, distant, but they didn't care. They were happy as they were. Once Jake was clean Sammy knelt and pressed a hand to his head, his memories open to them. He had gained superhuman strength and the memory of lifting a jeep faded from the soldier's mind. They woke him and vanished, returning to America. Jake sat up and shook his head he didn't feel so good. So, he headed for the medics.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Impala drove into Fitchburg, Wisconsin, Dean behind the wheel with the other two asleep. It was how they travelled now, one driving, the other two sleeping until it was their turn to drive, the boy's memories hers now, none of them could give up the car. Green/gold eyes took in the town as he drove, able to take in more information now than when he had been an individual being. The biggest thing was the lack of children despite school being out.

He pulled into a hotel and Sammy's eyes opened and he went in to book a room while Dean and Rowena grabbed bags, used to blend in and not out of necessity. Sammy came out with a room key and they went in, quickly laying the protections, everything Dean had seen now known by all. They had sensed something in this town, could it be targeting children? Rowena sat, and Dean moved to brush her hair, before braiding it gently even as Sammy ran his fingers through Dean's ever lengthening hair. Sammy's was almost to his shoulder blades now and Dean's was only a few inches shorter. All the while their mind was going over everything Dean had seen, cataloguing anything that targeted children at the same time. Sammy brushed Dean's hair aside and kissed the back of his neck, all three bodies feeling it. They then got up and left the hotel to wander around town, Rowena and Sammy holding hands while Dean walked beside them, an illusion making him appear as a child of about ten. They reached a park and Dean went to the play equipment where only one child was playing.

"Sure, is quiet out here." Sammy offered to the woman watching the girl.

She looked over and saw a happily married couple. "Yeah, it's a shame."

"Why's that?" Rowena asked gently.

"You know, kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing."

"How many?" Sammy asked even as an old, faded memory flashed at her words.

"Just five or six but serious, hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching."

They turned to watch the little girl playing with Dean. They stayed a while before leaving for the hospital to investigate.

Once there they split up to look around, investigating was so much easier now as they all knew what each body learnt immediately no matter the distance physically between them.

Sammy went to the desk and was sent to the doctor handling the cases while Rowena went to the labs and Dean to records.

"Well, thanks for seeing me, Dr. Hydecker," Sammy offered as they walked together.

"Well I'm glad you are here. I was just about to call CDC myself. How'd you find out anyways?"

"Oh, some GP, I forget his name, he called Atlanta and, uh, he must've beat you to the punch. So, you say you got six cases so far?" Sammy asked as he saw the records through Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, five weeks. At first, we thought it was garden variety bacterial pneumonia. Not that newsworthy. But now..."

"Now what?"

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white cell counts keep going down. Their immune systems just aren't doing their job. It's like their bodies are ... wearing out."

"Excuse me, Dr Hyecker." A nurse hands him some forms to look over and sign.

"You ever see anything like this before?" Sammy asked as Rowena began looking at the lab results.

"Never this severe."

"And the way it spreads...that's a new one for me," the nurse offered.

"What do you mean?" Sammy turned to her.

"It works its way through families. But only the children, one sibling after another."

Her words pulled at some vague memories that appeared to be Dean's. "You mind if I interview a few of the kids?"

"They're not conscious," she admitted sadly.

"None of them?" Sammy's eyes widened as their mind was shocked by that, their bodies freezing briefly in reaction to the information.

"No."

"Can I talk to the parents?"

"Well, if you think it'll help."

"Yeah. Who was your most recent admission?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They walked into the children's bedroom and instantly felt the malevolent power. As soon as Dean saw the withered handprint the memory slammed through their mind.

 _Young Dean sat watching TV. He turned it off and went to the front door, looking back at Sammy asleep in the other room before he left, locking the door behind him. He played arcade games in reception until the owner approached._

 _"Kid. We're closing up."_

 _Returning to the room he saw a strange light coming from Sammy's room. He moved closer and saw the shtriga leaning over Sammy. Dean reached for the rifle by the door but the shtriga heard him cock it and reared up, hissing._

 _Dean hesitated, terrified._

 _As he did John burst through the front door, gun raised. "Get out of the way!"_

 _Dean ducked, and John shot the shtriga multiple times with his hand gun. The shtriga jumped through the bedroom window, glass shattering. John rushed to Sammy's bed and pulled him close, cradling him._

 _"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You ok?"_

 _"Yeah Dad, what's going on?" Young Sammy answered, confused and sleepy._

 _"You all right?" John held Sammy close while turning to glare at Dean. "What happened?"_

 _"I - I - I just went out."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Just for a second. I'm sorry."_

 _"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!"_

 _Young Dean watched sadly as John cradled Sammy._

"Shtriga," Rowena stated coldly, it would die for the pain it had caused them and these children. Now that they knew what it was their magic surged, seeking the others magic. It led them to the Doctor and Sammy snarled at the creature hiding among its victims. As soon as the doctor left the hospital they attacked. It was old and powerful but so where they and, in the end, they won, leaving a smoking black robe at their feet.

They returned to the hotel to sleep and sure enough the next day the town was celebrating as the children began recovering. They didn't realise than an hour after they left, Bobby Singer showed up.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 **Chapter 18**

Bobby sighed and pushed aside the file. He'd been on the trail for a year now with little to show for it. A trio of people, two men and a woman, they took care of hunts with an ease beyond anything he had ever seen…and drove a black Impala when a vehicle was noted. One of the males was very tall with dark hair, the other was shorter and blonde…he didn't know whether that was a comfort or not. Was it the boys and if so, why not contact him at all? Sam had left hunting for school, why would he return? And if it was them, who was the woman? The closest he had gotten to them had been a year ago in Fitchburg, Wisconsin.

He had another pressing matter as well, the deaths of hunters. Most had their throats slit but some were shot, often in their own home bases which was meant the threat was likely human or using humans to get the job done, since the homes were well protected from the Supernatural. There were no clues or real patterns that he could see. Although, those that were more…aggressive in their hunting made up a good proportion of those killed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean lay between Sammy and Rowena, letting them do as they pleased, whimpers of need coming from his throat as he writhed in pleasure, letting their pleasure flood him as well even as they blocked themselves from feeling his, wanting to draw things out. After a bit over a year they had gotten good at it, it was necessary if one of their bodies was injured and was a good way to focus on one of them in the bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They moved as one, tracking the werewolf through the darkened alleys, herding it to where they had set up a containment spell to hold it. No one had been killed yet which meant the wolf was newly turned and had yet to claim a victim, which meant there was a chance to remove the curse rather than kill them.

Finally, the trap activated, and Sammy approached as he was closest, the other two coming now that they had the wolf. They saw through his eyes as he studied the dark-haired young woman, she was pretty, but there was something…unthreatening about her, even with her blue eyes, teeth and claws. Sadly, there was blood around her mouth, she had finally made a kill and they had missed it. There was no way to return her to human now and magic flared, ready to kill her painlessly, when an idea floated by, a way to let her live…the thought was agreed to and he approached even as Dean joined him, Rowena had been the furthest out. Sammy reached through the containment spell and place his hand over her throat, magic following their commands and the girl whimpered, unable to move, to defend herself as their magic surged into her body.

Dean released the containment spell and she fell to her knees as runes encircled her throat, forcing the wolf to submit, taming her. He stepped closer and she whined, rubbing against his leg, even as Rowena emerged and smiled.

They could not return her humanity, something that upset Dean and therefore them, but they could give her a life where she would not kill unless they ordered it. They slipped into their new pets' mind, pushing past the wolf's mind to find her name. Dean turned to walk away. "Come Madison," he ordered, and she followed docilely.

Once home, she was fed raw meat and magically cleaned up before being put in the yard since a werewolf would find being in the house too much far too confining. She could help guard the house. Dean watched as the sun rose and there was no change, she was permanently locked into the werewolf form, but it had been the only way to spare her life. He didn't consider that maybe she would have preferred death.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bobby ducked out of sight as a black Impala pulled in, watching as it parked and then three people got out. There was no doubt now, despite the longer hair, this was Dean and Sam. The woman with them was pretty and then she smiled at Sam who caressed her cheek, Sam's girlfriend? They headed into the forest and he knew they were here for the same hunt he was. Something was odd…the way they moved, totally in sync and no one had said anything… he followed them, needing more information.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They realised very quickly they were being followed but didn't react, sensing no threat and they had a monster to deal with. They spread out, approaching carefully, seeing the hunched over form gnawing on a human leg. Ideas flowed through their mind and then they each flicked a wrist, intensely hot fire flowing into the clearing and cave and the creature screamed as it was consumed. Not many beings were immune to fire, especially magical flames that burned even hotter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bobby stared with wide eyes, what the hell? Since when could the boys do magic? They'd done it all in complete silence. He turned to leave, he needed to think and then stepped back as he saw all three of them before him.

"Hello Bobby," Sam greeted.

"Sam," he offered warily, this close Bobby could see the gold in his eyes, see some in Dean's eyes too, purple in the woman's…all colours a witches eyes would flash when using magic. There was something in the way the stood, their expressions, that made the hair on his neck stand up. These weren't the boys he'd known. What had happened to them?

"You're scared," Dean said, utterly calm.

Dean was never that calm, he was always cocky, running his mouth off, and yeah, it scared him. "What happened to you?"

"Lots of things," Sam answered.

"We're fine, better than ever," Dean continued without any hesitation.

"You should go home."

"Retire and enjoy your life."

How were they doing that? It was creepy and not natural. Looking at all three of them, their expressions were identical, almost as if they were one person. But that wasn't possible.

"The demon that killed Mom is defeated."

"Dad died sending it deep into hell," Sam added.

"So deep it will never escape again." Rowena finally spoke, voice soft and accented.

John was dead? He had always thought his hunt would kill him and he knew John wouldn't mind going down to stop it. Somehow, these three weren't really three, had a spell backfired? He'd seen the wards John used, the way he watched Sam, and had suspected for years Sam was a natural born witch but Dean? "I always suspected John was holding magic back, but from you Sam, not Dean."

"We are one," Sam answered, able to sense his suspicion about that. There was no reason to try and act as separate beings. He stepped forward and Bobby backed up, right into a tree. He smiled softly and reached out, wrapping magic around the older man, holding him in place. "It's alright Bobby, we want you to be happy and safe," he soothed as he placed gently fingers against Bobby's temples. "Just relax," he murmured, sending his magic into Bobby's mind and body. They healed the damage a hard life had caused to Bobby's body, shedding a lot of the excess weight while they were at it.

"Sa…" Bobby's eyes rolled back in his head, body held in place only by magic now.

They moved into his mind, taking his knowledge of the Supernatural for themselves, replacing memories with those of being a mechanic but having retired. They could easily give him the necessary money and papers. Dean and Rowena vanished, going to his house in South Dakota to strip it down, moving his personal belongings to a new home in Florida. Finally, they were done, and Bobby's body crumpled into Sammy's arms. They vanished to join the others and Sammy settled Bobby into a comfortable chair before the TV, changing his clothes into casual wear that fit and then they left him to wake on his own time. Dean and Rowena had placed protections on the house to keep him safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Books flew onto the shelves as Rowena added Bobby's library to their own while Sammy prepared dinner and Dean dozed. They ate and then retired for the night, this tine Rowena in the middle, being driven mad with pleasure thanks to her boys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Time passed and they continued to hunt when they pleased, keeping an eye out for demonic activity and hunters. Madison was sometimes taken on hunts where her wolf senses were useful for tracking but otherwise, she guarded the house.

The three immortals found the years flying by, until twenty years had passed, and they were organising a funeral. Even with the healing they had provided, Bobby Singer passed in his early seventies of cancer. Sixty years later Madison passed, finally reverting to human in death and they gave her a proper funeral as well. The world moved on around them and they remained as guardians for those who needed it.

 _The End_


End file.
